THE LADY OF CASTERLY ROCK
by Roselight37
Summary: She never wish for knight in shine Armour just like her twin sister and never thought that the wolf and lion they can mix together and love each other but every thing change when her father left to play the role of the hand of the king.her destiny change even her name she move from Lady Gwenveir stark to Lady of Casterly rock. [Jaime L/ OC]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It's was the beautiful morning and winterfell feel so cold and busy for preparation for kings and his royal family visit, Catelyn lady of winterfell make sure her children are all prepare for the event, she work through the corridor to see first if her daughters are wake and start they preparation as well but when she reach at her daughter's room she was not there she start to call for her but there was no respond ``Gwenvier'' so she decide to go and see her other daughter room, she knock on her door and sansa answer her as she try her gown for the king's arrival ``morning mother coming in'' after enter the room sansa smile at her mother and ask her the question about the choice for the gown to wear ``which one should wear tomorrow mother '' she take the gown into her hands and show her mother ``the red one or the brown'' her mother look at her with smile and reply ``they both beautiful my dear and they suit you perfect and am sure you going to catch the eyes of many young man tomorrow'' she near forget what bring her to her room when she remember she ask her ``sansa' 'she reply ``mmh'' still put her attention to the gowns and mirror in front of her ``where is your twin sister gwenvier' 'she look at her mother and answer`` I don't know cause I didn't see her after we break our fast'' her mother sigh and start to leave the room before she turn back and see her daughter think about the gown to wear she wish Gwen was like sansa .

Even though they were twins they have big difference sansa inherit her mother with her Tully hair and while Gwen took a lot from her father stark black colour of hair and blue eyes people say she has spirit and beauty of her aunt Lyanna even though Arya has too .Gwen and her half brother took lot from stark family more than they other siblings

Gwen was in wood practice archery and her direwolf Sam with the colour just like jon direwolf snow, she shout few arrow before she realize the time has already pass and many people will be wake

``oh no mother is going to kill me'' she call her wolf and start to mount her horse silver ``Sam let's go boy before we see the army of stark house move from here'' the wolf obey and follow her master she run her horse until she reach front get she thank the gods her father was not on stable so she decide to go straight to her brothers to see what they were doing and find they were prepare for tomorrow event and see jon was not even shave so she decide to go and help him he was always the last one she knew it because of her mother treatment so took knife and move to jon side ``need a hand brother'' she ask him with smile, they both look at her and smile ``yes sister, and where have been'' Jon ask as Gwen concentrate to shave his face before she her Robb talk to her

``mother was ask about you where did you go Gwen'' she smile to her brother and answer him `` where do you think big brother'' in small voice as if she want no one to hear her. They both have surprise look on the face ``you didn't go there again''

``you lady mother already forbid you to go the and she was worry about you'' she still continue to shave Jon face before she answer him ``she only worry about her perfect daughter sansa cause she took after her and act as lady should, am only disappointed to her'' and theon answer her before she can continue ``and you father you'' and robb ``theon is right cause you remind him so much about her sister Lyanna the true stark he always say'' she smile and think loudly `` just like Jon'' they both laugh before robb remind her to go

``Gwen to you room mother will not like to see you wear that and dirty like that'' she curtsy and answer' yes mi'lords'' and start to leave before her bothers and theon laugh at her jester to act as lady she turn around and say to them``am sure you guys are going to conquer the heart of southern women tomorrow and Robb make sure to get a future lady of winterfell'' robb through thing at her while theon and jon laugh at


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

She walks in the hall and see how busy people were the maids move from one place to another for preparation she see her mother talk with some of the maids and she decide not to disturb her with the works she do, so she goes straight to her room and when she enter she surprise to see her father sit on the edge of her bed she close the door and go straight to him and kiss his both cheek ``father what are doing here'' her father took her hand and pull her to sit next to him `` where did you go your mother was worry about you, I was worry about you'' she look down on the floor and guilty pass her how can see burden her family with more stress than they already has `` am sorry father'' it's was the only words came from her mouth her father look to her before he ask her ``did you go to the forest again Gwen you know the danger of going the alone ,why are still go there'' she took a moment before she answer him ``I was not alone Sam was with me and silver and also I have bow and arrow'' her father only smile at her and tell ``your are a lady Gwen and you don't need to learn the archery and way of sword''

``what if someone attack me, I need to know how to defend myself father'' she say to her father ``that will be you lord husband duty to defend you, just like I defend your mother'' she stay quiet for short time before tell his father ``I don't need a husband father, I want to be a warrior and join you bannermen'' her father only look at her before he start to move close to her and put his hands on her shoulder ``one day you will find a nice boy how will cherish you and love you just like I love you mother and you will not think about it anymore'' she sigh ``I don't think so if I want get marry, and even if am to marry off marriage will be arranged, and I doubt even if the lords will give their sons a daughter who doesn't know even how to sew and cook'' her father only laugh at her before he hug her and put a kiss on her head

``then they will be stupid if they can't see you worth, and that will give me a lot time to stay with you my child'' whenever he see Gwen is like Lyanna never left, she didn't know how much he care and love if Ned will be ask which daughter to marry of he will choose Sansa over her he always want her daughter to stay on Winterfell and not far away he afraid what happen to Lyanna to don't happen to her to.

`` Don't go to the forest yourself again'' he told her ``but father where can I practice mother does not like to see me fight'' her father only smile at her before answer her ``I will talk to her, she will understand if it for you safety leave it to me ok dear''

``yes father'' her father start o leave the her room before he turn around and ask her `` I hear your archery are better than Theon'' she smile to him ``the fact I bit him twice already it prove it''

`` may be one day I will see how better your are'' he told her

``yeah may be one day you will'' she tell him. Her father close the door and Gwen decide to go to the tub to take the bath she start to think about her father words of her been marry it terrify her but deep down she know it true, she high born lady and one day she will have to get marry for the benefit of her house.

She finish to wear her gown and go straight to the dine room she all member of her family are already there , she took a sit next to Jon and Robb before she hear her mother ask her

`` Where did you go today '' she stay quite thinking of answer to give her mother `` I,''

``she was with me and Jon'' she only look to her brother `` she help us in our preparation, she even shave Jon look how handsome he look today'' her only stay quite she doesn't like Jon even her children know that but what Gwen didn't understand is why, it's not Jon's fault father was unfaithful to their mother during the war Jon was still Stark and their brother.

They listen to their father story, laugh when he told them about the thing he done when he was young, after the parent leave their start to gossip about the royal family

``I hear the imp is also coming I can't wait to see him'' Arya say to them before Sansa yell at her to stop``ARYA'

`` I hear he is same height as Rickon'' they both laugh ``don't you worry bran he is not taller than you if that what you afraid off'' Jon tell him

``many people say Jaim Lannister is most handsome man in realm'' Theon tell them ``handsome or not is not honorable men he slay the previous king'' Robb tell them before they decide to go for sleep ``okay to bed all of you'' Gwen carry little Rickon her shoulder.

Ned and his family at front gate to welcome the king and his family,Robbert was the first one to dismount Ned saw him even though Robbert was like friend to him and yet Robert was Ned's king now, and not just a friend, so he said only, "Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

By then the others were dismounting as well, and grooms were coming forward for their mounts. Robert's queen, Cersei Lannister, entered on foot with her younger children. Ned knelt in the snow to kiss the queen's ring, while Robert embraced Catelyn like a long-lost sister. Then the children had been brought forward, introduced, and approved of by both go straight to Gwen he look at her as if he see the ghost of his beloved Lyanna ``so this is beautiful Gwenvier I hear lot about her Ned why are hide her in this cold pillar of winterfell'' Ned only smile at him, Robbert takes Gwen hands and place it in his lips ``your indeed winterfell rose as they say''

``thank you my king'' Gwen answer him .no sooner had those formalities of greeting been completed than. . the king had said to his host, "Take me down to your crypt, Eddard. I would pay my respects''. The queen had begun to protest. They had been riding since dawn, everyone was tired and cold, surely they should refresh themselves first. The dead would wait. She had said no more than that; Robert had looked at her, and her twin brother Jaime had taken her quietly by the arm, and she had said no more. Gwen remain still stare the queen whom many people say she more beautiful among the whole women in winterfel before she realize some else was also looking to her it was Jaime Lannister he was also stare at her she only look at him and curtsy and leave he was the handsome as people say

``why was he looking at you'' Jon ask her

``may cause I was also looking to his sister and his member of kingsguard it his duty to protect her'' Theon and Robb only laugh before Theon talks ``no one can resist the beauty of winterfell even the king himself so why not the kingslayer ''

``he is member of kingsguard'' Robb say to Theon ``and that doesn't means he doesn't have a cock and needs to be fullfil'' they laugh at that

``stop it before someone hear you Theon , I will not like to see your head on spike'' Gwen tell him and move to her room.

I WANT TO THANKS KATHERINE AKIR,SOARING HAWK AND X MIDNIGHTLLIER X FOR LIKE MY STORY THIS GIVE ME A MOTIVATE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. AND PLEASE FOR ANY READER HOW READ MY STORY REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Music was plays loud on the hall, people were laugh, sing , drink and dance Gwen does not like party so much like her sister it because of the thing people do when they drunk they always loss the sense of their mind, so she took a lot of time to prepare herself when she finish she walk slowly to the hall she see many people on the hall he go straight and sit beside Robb she look at place Jon use to sit but he was not there he can't believe or understand why her mother can forbid him to be on party by the ground of being a bastard when she took the sit she hear the king start to talk

``there she is the beauty of north'' people start to clap the hands for her to welcome her and she even hear some whisper of how she look like her aunt ``it's like Lyanna was born again through her '' one woman ay to other woman ``how you can't believe it's not her, may that is why Ned love her more than her sister Sansa'' other woman reply ``I hear he even declaim the offer of the king to marry to prince, and pick her twin Sansa over her''

``don't listen to them father know you what he was doing when he choose Sansa over you'' Robb tell her after see how the talk affect her ``and I thank him for that who will want to marry spoil little prince'' Robb only laugh at her ``to say that to Sansa she might to needle on your finger'' she only look at her twin sister how she smile and try to catch the attention of prince Joffrey what she can't understand is what her sister see on him, she also see the queen how she was upset by the behavior of her king, that is what Gwen afraid of to be marry for political reason to live the life like the queen and king' to have the husband how does not love you or respect you so she decide to go outside for fresh air ``am going out'' she tell her brother and she took some bottle of wine for Jon.

When she walk through the hall of winterfell and go straight to yard to see her brother Jon, she hear the voice people talk she was sure it was Jon voice but the other voice it was unknown when near reach her brother and see her brother was talking with Tyrion Lannister she decide not to interrupt and listen to what he was telling Jon.

"I am Tyrion Lannister."

"I know," Jon said. He rose. Standing, he was taller than the dwarf. It made him feel strange.

"You're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?" Jon felt a coldness pass right through him. He pressed his lips together and said nothing. Gwen always hate when people call Jon a bastard, she always thought why people feel the need to remind him every day as if he does not know that, she love her mother but also hate her for the way she treat Jon as if he does not belong in family. for her Jon was her brother not half but full brother like Robb, Bran or Ricko she does see the different between him and her other brother so she always hate when she hear people call him a bastard. . ``Did I offend you?" Lannister said. "Sorry. Dwarfs don't have to be tactful. Generations of caperead." He grinned. "You are the bastard, though."

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father," Jon admitted stiffly.

Lannister studied his face. "Yes," he said. "I can see it. You have more of the north in you than your brothers."

"Half brothers," Jon corrected. He was pleased by the dwarf s comment, but he tried not to let it show.

"Let me give you some counsel, bastard," Lannister said. "Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you."

Jon was in no mood for anyone's counsel. "What do you know about being a bastard?"

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes."

"You are your mother's trueborn son of Lannister."

"Am I" the dwarf replied, sardonic. "Do tell my lord father. MY mother died birthing me, and he's never been sure."

"I don't even know who my mother was," Jon said.

"Some woman, no doubt. Most of them are." He favored Jon with a rueful grin. "Remember this, boy. All dwarfs may be bastards, yet not all bastards need be dwarfs." And with that he turned and sauntered back into the feast, whistling a tune he meet face to face with Gwen ``goodnight my lady'' gwe took a moment to answer him ``goodnight mi'lord'' and she pass through him and go straight to her brother. . When he opened the door, the light from within threw his shadow clear across the yard, and for just a moment Tyrion Lannister stood tall as a king

``don't pay attention to what he say'' she tell him ``and how long did you be here'' jon ask her

``long enough to hear him taunt you like that'' jon sigh and take sit on bench Gwen follow him and sit next to him and put her head on his shoulder `` and you know what he said it's true" she rise head and cupped his both cheek and put kiss on them "you're a stark don't ever forget that and no know can change that even mother'' he only smile at her she was tell him the truth Ned stark he is his father. She put whine on his hand and stand up 'I will love to stay and drank with you but duty is calling in need to go and help Robb to put Ricko,Bran and Ary to bed .cause Sansa is busy trying catching the attention of her spoil prince charming''

''do not let her hear you say that'' jon tell her '' you can't I believe a running with same threat to Robb'' Jon laugh , Gwen always manage to bring smile to Jon's face and he always thank her for that.

She walk to corridor of the hall she found the pair of couple kiss and touch each other as if they're in their own bedroom , she thought to herself how disgust the act was before she hear voice say exactly of what she was thinking

"it disgust isn't it'' she snap at voice it was Jaime Lannister stand on one the door of the hall "ser Jaime'' it was the only words came from her mouth " the thought of thing which was suppose to do in bedroom people do the on open place like this'' Jaime tell her and he look straight to her blue eyes god she was beautiful Jaime think for himself "it effect of alcohol ser when it wear off their sense of mind will return to them again'' she tell him while she try to avoid his gave which make her blush a little .Jaime Lannister was no fool he know what she try to hide from him so he decide to look outside the room "and may ask what you doing here my lady, don't you suppose to be in party'' she smile at him ,her smile make her look more beautiful Jaime think ,was it right he think another woman is beauty other than his Cersei but she just girl sure any man can recognize her beauty even with single look at her "I was going to see my brother Jon''

"Mmmh'' it only what Jaime reply to her "and my ask why are outside ser Jaime" Jaime only look at her, she realize is not her place to question the knight "am sorry ser'' Jaime laugh at her behavior "for what'' he ask her " I don't have right to question you'' Jaime know she was pretend to be a lady he know deep inside the girl he is talking with is not her "you only ask and not question me. A I don't like party so much" Gwen was happy to find someone who agree with her that party are bored , she curtsy and bid the knight farewell Jaime look at her until she disappear on he is eyes he know the girl was smart like or even more than Cersei she know how to play the role of obedient dull lady when she was need to.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviews guys and I want to apology for a lot of mistake you guys find on my story but I want to promise you that I will be careful when am write so as to avoid it from happening again and I know my English is not that good so am so, so sorry for that. As you know this is my first story so I don't have a lot of experience on write them.

I hope you will enjoy the next chapter and if there any problems please don't hesitate to tell me cause due to your reviews I know were to correct and what to add. Thanks a lot for all reader who read my story.

CHAPTER 4

After their finish to eat their breakfast Ned and king Robbert go hunt. When Gwen wake up the castle was very quite so she decide to go to the yard for practice she wear her black breech with long black boots and white tunic, she pin her hair on her back of her head, she took her sword and go direct to the yard . she held her sword in her arm and it feel so good to wield the sword in her arm she start to practice different move her brothers taught her, she didn't realize someone else was looking at her Jaime took his time to admire her how beautiful she is looking and how proud she feel, he chuckle at her when she slide, when she rise her head up she saw him chuckle at her she feel little embarrass so Jaime took few step to her and offer her his hand to help her to get up and she took it. Jaime took her sword on his arms and swing it Gwen admire him the way he move before he snap her from her thought

"If you don't want to slide each time you move you must have balance'' Jaime tell her and throw the sword to her Gwen catch it and hold it on her arm "what you hold in your arm'' Jaime ask her

"a sword '' she reply to him "no you should not think it as a sword '' Jaime tell her "then what should I think at it'' she ask him, Jaime move from her behind and put his hands from her shoulders and whisper to her ear " think at it as you extra arm but a really sharp one'' Gwen shiver under his touch Jaime move his hands slowly downs her hand before he reach the hand which hold sword and start to swing it with her slowly

"Left and right, after each attacks don't forget to shield yourself from you opponents attacks'' Jaime tell her and move from her back and sit on bench

"Thank you ser Jaime'' Gwen tell him

"Don't thank me thank the king, here the reason why am her now'' Jaime tell her "am sorry for that, but why left you while you suppose to be guard him all the time'' she ask him, Jaime only smile at her before he answer her "I think is something which has to do with being surrounding by Lannister all the time sick him so much'' Gwen only smile at him "but you cousin is always with him''

"cause the king's cup need to be fill all the time, but thanks to him I get the chance to explore winterfell'' they both laugh, Jaime look at the tower in front of him before he start to walks back to the castle while Gwen continue with her practice before she stop after see her brother climb the tower " BRANDON'' she start to took step toward him " came on, climb down here this instant'' Bran start to climb down when he was near the ground her sister catch him " didn't mother forbid you to climb'' Bran only look down "if I see you climb again gods help me cause I will do unthinkable thing to you, which you will not imagine ''

"but'' before Bran can finish his sentence she interrupt him " not another word young man now go'' Bran only look at her before he start to leave and say something to her " if only you what I see''

"and what is that'' she ask him " Sansa and Joffery they were kissing and I saw them from up there. And oh! Joffrey is challenge Robb for a fight and another thing before I forget I had match with prince Tommen''

"That is gross. Do not tell her you saw it now go'' Gwen walk behind Bran and she decide to go inside the castle to change her clothes,but she decide to pass to the Jon rooms' first to see how he was doing cause I was not in yard with the other, when she enter she see him stand on the window looking outside " Why aren't you down in the yard?" Gwen asked him. He gave her a half smile. "Bastards are not allowed to damage young princes," he said. "Any bruises they take in the practice yard must come from trueborn swords."

"Oh." Gwen felt abashed. She should have realized. Gwen reflected that life was not fair.

"I could do just as good as Bran," she said. "He's only seven. I'm nine."

Gwen was snap from her thought as Arya enter the room also "Shouldn't you be working on your stitches, little sister?"

Arya made a face at her. "I wanted to see them fight."

Jon only smiled at her. "Come here, then."

Arya climbed up on the window and sat beside him, to a chorus of thuds and grunts from the yard below. "A shade more exhausting than needlework," Jon observed.

"A shade more fun than needlework," Arya gave back at him. Jon grinned, reached over, and messed up her hair. Arya flushed. They had always been close the three of them they will get in more trouble than any of their siblings. Jon had their father's face, as they did. They were the only ones. Robb and Sansa and Bran and even little Rickon all took after the Tullys, with easy smiles and fire in their hair. When Arya had been little, she had been afraid that meant that she was a bastard too. It been Jon and Gwen she had gone to in her fear, and Jon,Gwen who had reassured her that she is not a bastard.

Arya snatched back her arm and glared at him. And this time it was Gwen who messed up her hair again. They watched Bran and Tommen circle each other.

"You see Prince Joffrey?" Jon asked.

they hadn't, not at first glance, but when they looked again she found him to the back, under the shade of the high stone wall. He was surrounded by men she did not recognize, young squires in the livery of Lannister and Baratheon, strangers all. There were a few older men among them; knights, she surmised.

"Look at the arms on his surcoat," Jon suggested.

Arya and Gwen looked. An ornate shield had been embroidered on the prince's padded surcoat. No doubt the needlework was exquisite. The arms were divided down the middle; on one side was the crowned stag of the royal House, on the other the lion of Lannister.

"The Lannisters are proud," Jon observed. "You'd think the royal sigil would be sufficient, but no. He makes his mother's House equal in honor to the king's."

"The woman is important too!" Arya protested.

Jon chuckled. "Perhaps you should do the same thing, little sister. Wed Tully to Stark in your arms."

"A wolf with a fish in its mouth?" It made them laugh. "That would look silly. Besides, if a girl can't fight, why should she have a coat of arms?" Gwen ask her brother

Jon shrugged. "Girls get the arms but not the swords. Bastards get the swords but not the arms. I did not make the rules, little sister."

There was a shout from the courtyard below. Prince Tommen was rolling in the dust, trying to get up and failing. All the padding made him look like a turtle on its back. Bran was standing over him with upraised wooden sword, ready to whack him again once he regained his feet. The men began to laugh.

"Enough!" Ser Rodrik called out. He gave the prince a hand and yanked him back to his feet. "Well fought. Lew, Donnis, help them out of their armor." He looked around. "Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?"'

"wow I wish Sansa was here , so she can see her beloved Joffreyget kicked'' It made them laugh "he is going to be you good brother once they get married'' Jon tell her, Gwen only smile at her brother

Robb, already sweaty from a previous bout, moved forward eagerly. "Gladly."

Joffrey moved into the sunlight in response to Rodrik's summons. His hair shone like spun gold. He looked bored. "This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik."

Theon Greyjoy gave a sudden bark of laughter. "You are children," he said derisively.

"Robb may be a child," Joffrey said. "I am a prince. And I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword."

"You got more swat than you gave, Joff," Robb said. "Are you afraid?"

Prince Joffrey looked at him. "Oh, terrified," he said. "You're so much older." Some of the Lannister men laughed.

Jon looked down on the scene with a frown. "Joffrey is truly a little shit," he told them

"tell me about it , idont even know what Sansa see on him'' Gwen sigh before her little sister answer her "he had golden head '' Jon " and do not forget he is prince''

"I wish she can see what I see on him" she tell them .Jon ask her "And which is'' she only sigh "nothing I look at him and see nothing. I will rather marry a smith son's and not spoil brat prince like Joffrey'' she kiss her brother on the cheek and her young sister on her forehead then she exit the room leave Jon and Arya still watching the match.

When she enter in her room and change her clothe and wear her red gown with long sleeve and go straight to the study room where they learn with the septa Mordane " I can see you decide to join us lady Gwen'' her septa tell her in disappointed voice " am sorry am late'' it the only answer she gave her. She took a seat next to her sister and Jeyne .

Jeyne glanced over to make certain that Septa Mordane was not listening and she ask "did you hear the news''

"which one '' Gwen concentrate with her needle she was not good in whisper and gossip like other lady. "Joffrey likes your sister," Jeyne whispered, proud as if she had something to do with it. She was the daughter of Winterfell's steward and Sansa's dearest friend. "He told her she was very beautiful."

"He's going to marry her," little Beth said dreamily, hugging herself. "Then Sansa will be queen of all the realm." Gwen look at her sister and she was blushing.

Sansa had the grace to blush. She blushed prettily. She did everything prettily, Gwen answer her with dull resentment "and I don't care who sansa marry'' sansa look at her sister "What did you think of Prince Joff, sister? He's very gallant, don't you think?"

"do you want a honest answer or do you want me to lair sister'' she move her gaze from her stitches to her sister '' honest answer will do sister '' Sansa tell her with smile on her face " I think he is handsome," Gwen said sansa smile increase "and he is stupid, bully and spoil littler brat excuse for a pr…..'' before she can finish her sentence she hear her septa yell at her to shut "GWENVEIR STARK that is not the way of the lady to speak'' the room fill with silence and both of them didn't believe what Gwen say about the prince, Sansa was in fury

"Am not a lady. But Jon says he looks like a girl," Gwen said

Sansa sighed as she stitched. "Poor Jon," she said. "He gets jealous because he's a bastard."

"He's our brother," Gwen said, much too loudly. Her voice cut through the afternoon quiet of the tower room.

"Our half brother," Sansa corrected, soft and precise. but Gwen did not let it pass " it does not make a different is more of stark than you''

Sansa only smiled for the septa. "Gwen and I were remarking on how pleased we were to have the princess with us today," she said.

Septa Mordane nodded. "Indeed. A great honor for us all." Princess Myrcella smiled uncertainly at the compliment. "Gwen, why aren't you at work?" the septa asked. She rose to her feet, starched skirts rustling as she started across the room. "Let me see your stitches."

Gwen wanted to scream. It was just like Sansa to go and attract the septa's attention. "Here," she said, surrendering up her work.

The septa examined the fabric. "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen," she said. "This will not do. This will not do at all."

Everyone was looking at her. It was too much. Sansa was too well bred to smile at her sister's disgrace, but Jeyne was smirking on her behalf. Even Princess Myrcella looked sorry for her. Gwen felt tears filling her eyes. She pushed herself out of her chair and bolted for the door.

Septa Mordane called after her. "Arya, come back here! Don't you take another step! Your lady mother will hear of this. In front of our royal princess too! You'll shame us all!"

Gwen stopped at the door and turned back, biting her lip. The tears were running down her cheeks now. She managed a stiff little bow to Myrcella. "By your leave, my lady."

Myrcella blinked at her and looked to her ladies for guidance. But if she was uncertain, Septa Mordane was not. "Just where do you think you are going, Gwen?" the septa demanded.

Gwen glared at her. "I have to go shoe a horse," she said sweetly, taking a brief satisfaction in the shock on the septa's face. Then she whirled and made her exit, running down the steps as fast as her feet would take her before the bump with large figure on her way when rise her head it was Jaime lannister " pardon me ser'' she didn't look at his face cause she was try to hide her tears. Jaime rise her chin and rise her head so she can look at him "what the matter young wolf '' he ask " it nothing ser '' she tell him Jaime weep the tears out her face " do not tell me it nothing while your crying'' before she can tell him she hear another person call her name "Gwenveir what are doing here child'' it was her father she run to him and hug him so tight Ned was surprise at her behavior a till Jaime decide to explain to him what happen

"thank you ser Jaime I can handle it from here" ned thanks the knight and Jaime took is leave.

Am sorry this chapter is very long but I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and thanks chaz you help me a lot to realize my mistake


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Gwen was with her father in her room, after long time sobbing and crying her father decide to ask her what happen to her even though he hear from the Lannister but he want to hear her daughter say it,Gwen tell her father everything what old septa her and even what Sansa say about Jon being a bastard, "I don't know why she treat Jon like that" she tell her father while still crying in his arms , her father push her a little bit so he can look straight to her blue eyes "it okay my young wolf, I will talk with Sansa and septa so they will not bother you again okay'' she only smile at her father and hug him again, her father kiss her head and hold her tight until she stop cry Gwen was always his favor daughter.

The next day Gwen walks in hall and saw her mother talks with the septa in the dineroom. "Sansa's work is as pretty as she is," Septa Mordane told their lady mother once. "She has such fine, delicate hands." When Lady Catelyn had asked about Gwen, the septa had sniffed. "Gwen has the hands of a blacksmith."

Gwen glanced furtively across the room, worried that Septa Mordane might have told her mother, but the septa was paying her no attention today. She try to pass through them and pretend like she did not see them, before she hear her mother voice call her "Gwenveir ''. She walks toward her lady mother and sit across her with smiles and admiration. She is wolf that is what her father told her and never let anyone treat you as if your nothing " yes mother'' her mother look at her with dead look on her face she knew the septa must have told her of what happen yesterday

"What happen yesterday '' her mother question her "nothing mother'' she answer her while look to her septa "that is not what you septa told me''

"and what did she tell you'' Gwen knew the more she denied it the angrier her mother get but she fail to care "that you insult the princess and you sister betrothal" her mother was start to scold her "no that is not what happen, did she tell you about what sansa do to or only what I did'' she was angry now both with her mother, septa, and Sansa "I will not hear of such thing again do you understand me''

"Yes my lady'' it only what she tell her and excuse herself from room. She decide to go straight to the yard for practice with her deiwolf , Sam was only her companion when her brothers was not around. "What are you doing here alone'' Jon ask her while his deiwolf came and seat beside her , she scratch his back "I hate needlework!" she said with passion. "so I heard about it" jon tell. " who told you''she ask him while her hand still run on the back of ghost "everyone is talking about it in castle'' jon tell

"It's not fair!" she tell him with smile on her lips

"Nothing is fair," Jon said. He messed up her hair and walked away from her, Ghost moving silently beside him. Sam started to follow too, then stopped and came back when she saw that Gwen was not coming.

Reluctantly she turned in the other direction. "Come lets go sister'' she rise up and start to follow her brother.

Bran always likes to climb the wall of winterfell but this time when he climbs he hears the voice of people on tower so he decides to climb higher. Bran pulled himself up, climbed over the gargoyle, crawled out onto the roof. This was the easy way. He moved across the roof to the next gargoyle, right above the window of the room where they were talking

Bran looked in the window.

Inside the room, a man and a woman were wrestling. They were both naked. Bran could not tell who they were. The man's back was to him, and his body screened the woman from view as he pushed her up against a wall.

There were soft, wet sounds. Bran realized they were kissing. He watched, wide-eyed and frightened, his breath tight in his throat. The man had a hand down between her legs, and he must have been hurting her there, because the woman started to moan, low in her throat. "Stop it," she said, "stop it, stop it. Oh, please..." But her voice was low and weak, and she did not push him away. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, his tangled golden hair, and pulled his face down to her breast.

Bran saw her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, moaning. Her golden hair swung from side to side as her head moved back and forth, but still he recognized the queen.

He must have made a noise. Suddenly her eyes opened, and she was staring right at him. She screamed.

Everything happened at once then. The woman pushed the man away wildly, shouting and pointing. Bran tried to pull himself up, bending double as he reached for the gargoyle. He was in too much of a hurry. His hand scraped uselessly across smooth stone, and in his panic his legs slipped, and suddenly he was failing. There was an instant of vertigo, a sickening lurch as the window flashed past. He shot out a hand, grabbed for the ledge, lost it, caught it again with his

other hand. He swung against the building, hard. The impact took the breath out of him. Bran dangled, one-handed, panting. Faces appeared in the window above him. The queen. And now Bran recognized the man beside her. They looked as much alike as reflections in a mirror.

"He saw us," the woman said shrilly.

"So he did," the man said. Bran's fingers started to slip. He grabbed the ledge with his other hand. Fingernails dug into unyielding stone. The man reached down. "Take my hand," he said."Before you fall."

Bran seized his arm and held on tight with all his strength. The man yanked him up to the ledge. "What are you doing?" the woman demanded.

The man ignored her. He was very strong. He stood Bran up on the sill. "How old are you, boy?"

"Seven," Bran said, shaking with relief. His fingers had dug deep gouges in the man's forearm. He let go sheepishly.

The man looked over at the woman. "The things I do for love," he said with loathing. He gave Bran a shove.

Screaming, Bran went backward out the window into empty air. There was nothing to grab on to. The courtyard rushed up to meet him.

Somewhere off in the distance, a wolf was howling. Crows circled the broken tower, waiting for corn.

When Bran was fall Gwen was in her room sleep the someone push the door and enter in her room Gwen snap out from sleep "what are you doing here Rickon did you no suppose…." Before she can finish she saw tears drop on her brother little face, she move out from the bed and go to him

" is Bran going to dead Gwen '' Rickon ask her with his innocent voice " why are saying that '' she did not why her brother think that " did you not hear '' Rickon ask her still crying so she rub out tears from his face before she ask more question Jon and Arya also enter on her room

"You lady mother is looking for you'' Jon tell her but both they face were sad '' can somebody tell me what is going here, Rickon is cry, Arya look like she seen a dead man and you, you look like…''

"Bran falls while he was climb'' Arya tell her "what, Bran never fall he climb ever since he was little" she look like she was going to cry but she knew she has to be strong for her family she decide to go straight to see her little brother and mother.

Today was sad day to Gwen her brother and uncle were leaving , Bran was still lying on the bed her father and sisters were leave to king's landing so she decide to see how Bran was doing when she reach the door she saw her brother Jon was stand there. "You can to say you goodbyes'' jon only straight himself, and they enter the room.

Lady Stark was there beside his bed. She had been there, day and night, for close on a fortnight. Not for a moment had she left Bran's side. She had her meals brought to her there, and chamber pots as well, and a small hard bed to sleep on, though it was said she had scarcely slept at all. She fed him herself, the honey and water and herb mixture that sustained life. Not once did she leave the room. So Jon had stayed away.

But now there was no more time.

He stood in the door for a moment, afraid to speak, afraid to come closer. The window was open. Below, a wolf howled. Ghost heard and lifted his head.

Lady Stark looked over. For a moment she did not seem to recognize him. Finally she blinked. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a voice strangely flat and emotionless.

"I came to see Bran," Jon said.

"To say good-bye." Gweh tell her mother and go straight to remove dirty dish from the table when she reach Jon again she pat his shoulder and whisper in his ears before exit the room " good luck with that'' Jon only smile at her

Catelyn face did not change. Her long auburn hair was dull and tangled. She looked as though she had aged twenty years. "You've said it. Now go away."

Part of him wanted only to flee, but he knew that if he did he might never see Bran again. He took a nervous step into the room. "Please," he said.

Something cold moved in her eyes. "I told you to leave," she said. "We don't want you here."

Once that would have sent him running. Once that might even have made him cry. Now it only made him angry. He would be a Sworn Brother of the Night's Watch soon, and face worse dangers than Catelyn Tully Stark. "He's my brother," he said.

"Shall I call the guards?"

"Call them," Jon said, defiant. "You can't stop me from seeing him." He crossed the room, keeping the bed between them, and looked down on Bran where he lay.

She was holding one of his hands. It looked like a claw. This was not the Bran he remembered. The flesh had all gone from him. His skin stretched tight over bones like sticks. Under the blanket, his legs bent in ways that made Jon sick. His eyes were sunken deep into black pits; open, but they saw nothing. The fall had shrunken him somehow. He looked half a leaf, as if the first strong wind would carry him off to his grave.

Yet under the frail cage of those shattered ribs, his chest rose and fell with each shallow breath.

"Bran," he said, "I'm sorry I didn't come before. I was afraid." He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. Jon no longer cared. "Don't die, Bran. Please. We're all waiting for you to wake up. Me and Robb and the girls, everyone..."

Lady Stark was watching. She had not raised a cry. Jon took that for acceptance. Outside the window, the direwolf howled again. The wolf that Bran had not had time to name.

"I have to go now," Jon said. "Uncle Benjen is waiting. I'm to go north to the Wall. We have to leave today, before the snows come." He remembered how excited Bran had been at the prospect of the journey. It was more than he could bear, the thought of leaving him behind like this. Jon brushed away his tears, leaned over, and kissed his brother lightly on the lips.

"I wanted him to stay here with me," Lady Stark said softly.

Jon watched her, wary. She was not even looking at him. She was talking to him, but for a part of her, it was as though he were not even in the room.

"I prayed for it," she said dully. "He was my special boy. I went to the sept and prayed seven times to the seven faces of god that Ned would change his mind and leave him here with me. Sometimes prayers are answered."

Jon did not know what to say. "It wasn't your fault," he managed after an awkward silence.

Her eyes found him. They were full of poison. "I need none of your absolution, bastard."

Jon lowered his eyes. She was cradling one of Bran's hands. He took the other, squeezed it. Fingers like the bones of birds. "Good-bye," he said.

He was at the door when she called out to him. "Jon," she said. He should have kept going, but she had never called him by his name before. He turned to find her looking at his face, as if she were seeing it for the first time.

"Yes?" he said.

"It should have been you," she told him. Then she turned back to Bran and began to weep, her whole body shaking with the sobs. Jon had never seen her cry before. Gwen enter the same time her mother tell Jon that and she start to yell to her mother before Jon hand touch her shoulder argue her to stop "mother you can't say that to Jon'' so she decide to walk with her brother to the yard

It was a long walk down to the yard.

Outside, everything was noise and confusion. Wagons were being loaded, men were shouting, horses were being harnessed and saddled and led from the stables. A light snow had begun to fall, and everyone was in an uproar to be off.

Robb was in the middle of it, shouting commands with the best of them. He seemed to have grown of late, as if Bran's fall and his mother's collapse had somehow made him stronger. Grey Wind was at his side.

"hi little sister and jon uncle Benjen is looking for you," he told Jon. "He wanted to be gone an hour ago."

"I know," Jon said. "Soon." He looked around at all the noise and confusion. "Leaving is harder than I thought."

"For me too," Robb said. He had snow in his hair, melting from the heat of his body. "Did you see him?"

Jon nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"He's not going to die," Robb said. "I know it."

"You Starks are hard to kill," Jon agreed. His voice was flat and tired. The visit had taken all the strength from him.

Robb knew something was wrong. "My mother... "

"She was... very kind," Jon told him. " Stop lying Jon tell the truth at least once in your life before you leave'' Gwen tell him

Robb look at him and ask "what happen between you and mother ''. Jon only smile "nothing'' he told Robb , Gwen smile and sigh at that " the way she treat you I do not know why you feel the need to protect her so that people can she her as best mother in whole realm''

"She is your mother Gwen '' jon tell her , robb did not know what going in the room so he decide to stay quiet and listen "and she does not have right to wish you harm'' when he lost is patient he decide to ask "what going on ''

"oh ,mother wish Jon was the one who fall in Bran place''. Robb decide to change the conservation to avoid more argument about their mother from his sister. "The next time I see you, you'll be all in black."

Jon forced himself to smile back. "It was always my color. How long do you think it will be?"

"Soon enough," Robb promised. He pulled Jon to him and embraced him fiercely. "Farewell, Snow."

Jon hugged him back. "And you, Stark. Take care of Bran."

"I will." They broke apart and looked at each other awkwardly. "Uncle Benjen said to send you to the stables if I saw you," Robb finally said and hug her sister tight on his arms as if he want to memorize everything she has so he will not forget her "I love you brother'' Gwen tell him "and me too little sister''

''do not forget to writer for me okay and don't let anyone mistreat you again as mother did'' she smile at him and go to stand beside her brother Robb who he hold her in his arms and place kiss on her head "you bet I will and Robb please watch over her for me'' they both smile at each other.

Gwen go straight to her little sister rooms to say her farewell before they leave she was not going to kingsland with them she has to stay and help her mother and brother to run thing in winterfell she was thankful for that she did not want to leave also

"What did you do now?" Gwen was amused.

Arya disentangled herself from him and made a face. "Nothing. I was all packed and everything." She gestured at the huge chest, no more than a third full, and at the clothes that were scattered all over the room. "Septa Mordane says I have to do it all over. My things weren't properly folded, she says. A proper southron lady doesn't just throw her clothes inside her chest like old rags, she says."

"Is that what you did, little sister?"

"Well, they're going to get all messed up anyway," she said. "Who cares how they're folded?"

"Septa Mordane," Gwen told her. "I don't think she'd like Nymeria helping, either." The she-wolf regarded him silently with her dark golden eyes sister only smile at her "that old septa does not like anyone except for sansa'' they both laugh

"It's just as well. Jon came say his fare well I see''

'' yeah so you know what he was planning to give me'', she ask her sister " yeah and it has to be packed very carefully you don't want septa to see it''

"Maybe see should. Have you ever seen the septa's legs?" She giggled at her. "It's so skinny."

"So are you," Gwen tell her

"I can be fast," Arya said.

"You'll have to work at it every day." she put the sword in her hands, showed her how to hold it, and stepped back. "How does it feel? Do you like the balance?"

"I think so," Arya said.

"First lesson," Gwen said. "Stick them with the pointy end."

Arya gave her a whap on the arm with the flat of her blade. The blow stung, but Gwen found himself grinning like an idiot. "I know which end to use," Arya said. A doubtful look crossed her face. "Septa Mordane will take it away from me."

"Not if she doesn't know you have it," Jon said.

"Who will I practice with?"

"You'll find someone," Jon promised her. "King's Landing is a true city, a thousand times the size of Winterfell. Until you find a partner, watch how they fight in the yard. Run, and ride, make yourself strong. And whatever you do..."

Arya knew what was coming next. They said it together.

"Don't... tell... Sansa!"

Gwen messed up her hair. "I will miss you, little sister."

Suddenly she looked like she was going to cry. "I wish you were coming with us."

"Different roads sometimes lead to the same castle. Who knows?" she was feeling better now after say her fare well to Jon. she was not going to let herself be sad so she hug her sister tight and kiss her head " look after father and sansa for me, and take yourself okay'' she told her

"Watch for Bran , Rickon ,Robb and mother too'' Arya tell her '' yeah I will I better go and check how Rickon is doing''

Arya ran to her for a last hug. "Put down the sword first," Gwen warned her, laughing. She set it aside almost shyly and showered her with kisses.

When she turned back at the door, she was holding it again, trying it for balance. "I almost forgot," she told her "what did you name her

"Can't you guess?" Arya teased. "my very favorite thing."

Gwen seemed puzzled at first. Then it came to her. She was that quick. They said it together:

"Needle!"

"Nice name you and jon choose''

The memory of her laughter warmed her.

After long wait here it's another chapter I hope you like it and guys thanks so much for you support and don't forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The wall of winterfell feel so cold than before, Gwen pass through the corridor of the hall and it was very quiet and cold, she look at the dine hall which they used to eat together but it was only Robb and Rickon were there back then it was filled with children laugh and running but now it only three of them remain and Bran who still lying on the bed and they do not know when he will a wake

"Morning'' she took a seat beside her brother "morning, how you doing'' rob ask her with smile on her face "you look tire Robb, did you not sleep yesterday''

"I did, am just thinking about the duty awaiting, Gods there so many thing need to be done and I don't know where to start'' he took a cup of water and start to drink water Gwen only look at her brother she knew how hard it must be to him she stand up and go behind his back and put her hands on his shoulder "why don't you go and start with other duty and leave the household to me'' she put kiss on his head and she see him look straight to Rickon " and that include Rickon too'' Roob took her hand and kiss it " I don't know what I will do if you not here with me sister'' she only smile at him and Robb can't help but smile back to her "am not going anywhere Robb, I should go and see how mother and Bran are doing '' she kiss Rickon and exit the room.

When she enter the room she saw her mother seat beside Bran, she wonder how long did she seat there she look so tire and like she did not get sleep to week "morning, mother '' she pass through her and start to clean the room and change her brother sheets, she realize her mother did not answer her "mother are you ok, you need to sleep''

''am okay'' it only answer she give her and return her attention to Bran

"You do not even look after Rickon, mother he need you'' she I know it was not right time to argue with her mother but she need her to know the truth

"So as Bran can't you see how much he needs me, he needs me more than Rickon'' Gwen sees her mother was in lot of stress so decide to stay quite. She exit room and want direct to kitchen, when she was in kitchen with the maids plan and give order she saw her little brother play with his wolf she feel pity for the boy he was still young to be neglect by his mother

"How are doing young lord'' she ask her brother and seat beside him, Rickon smile at her sister. Gwen thought for herself how young and innocent he looks

"Am not a lord Gwen am still young'' she tell her and Gwen saw her direwolf fight with her brother diewolf they only laugh "are going to be okay ,you self here am going to look for Robb''

"yeah , Gwen '' she turn back and look at him " yes ''

"when is Bran going to awake'' Gwen sigh even she she does not know the answer for that "soon dear one ,okay i leave Sam with you'' she kiss his head and start to walk away "okay''

Ned and the girls were eight days gone when Maester Luwin came to her one night 's sickroom, carrying a reading lamp and the books of account. "It is past time that we reviewed the figures, my lady," he said. "You'll want to know how much this royal visit cost us."

Catelyn looked at Bran in his sickbed and brushed his hair back off his forehead. It had grown very long, she realized. She would have to cut it soon. "I have no need to look at figures, Maester Luwin," she told him, never taking her eyes from Bran. "I know what the visit cost us. Take the books away."

"My lady, the king's party had healthy appetites. We must replenish our stores before-"

She cut him off. "I said, take the books away. The steward will attend to our needs."

"We have no steward," Maester Luwin reminded her. Like a little grey rat, she thought, he would not let go. "Poole went south to establish Lord Eddard's household at King's Landing."

Catelyn nodded absently. "Oh, yes. I remember." Bran looked so pale. She wondered whether they might move his bed under the window, so he could get the morning sun.

Maester Luwin set the lamp in a niche by the door and fiddled with its wick. "There are several appointments that require your immediate attention, my lady. Besides the steward, we need a captain of the guards to fill Jory's place, a new master of horse-"

Her eyes snapped around and found him. "A master of horse?" Her voice was a whip.

The maester was shaken. "Yes, my lady. Hullen rode south with Lord Eddard, so-"

"My son lies here broken and dying, Luwin, and you wish to discuss a new master of horse? Do you think I care what happens in the stables? Do you think it matters to me one whit? I would gladly butcher every horse in Winterfell with my own hands if it would open Bran's eyes, do you understand that? Do you?"

He bowed his head. "Yes, my lady, but the appointments-"

"I'll make the appointments," Robb said.

Catelyn had not heard him enter, but there he stood in the doorway, looking at her. She had been shouting, she realized with a sudden flush of shame. What was happening to her? She was so tired, and her head hurt all the time.

Maester Luwin looked from Catelyn to her son. "I have prepared a list of those we might wish to consider for the vacant offices," he said, offering Robb a paper plucked from his sleeve.

Her son glanced at the names. He had come from outside, Catelyn saw; his cheeks were red from the cold, his hair shaggy and windblown. "Good men," he said. "We'll talk about them tomorrow." He handed back the list of names.

"Very good, my lord." The paper vanished into his sleeve.

"Leave us now," Robb said. Maester Luwin bowed and departed. Robb closed the door behind him and turned to Gwen enter the hall here the noise came from Bran room and she decide to go and see what was happen , she saw master Luwin came from the room " good evening maester Luwin'' the measter oly smile at her "good evening to you too dear , how is your day to day''

"you know since Bran fall the house turn into silent hill , even the wolfs know that, that is why they don't howl much'' they both laugh "you good girl Gwen , am so sorry you only took responsibility of house so soon ,your still so young''

"someone has to help Robb and that person is not mother'' the maester sigh here know the situation of winterfell he only fell pity for the children they were force to grow up soon "yes your right , you father will be proud of you''

"if only he can see me, is Robb inside with mother'' she ask, the master notice the mark in her face he realize how tire she was "yes dear, and Gwen you need some rest child you cannot continue to work like that child''

"Thank you but I cannot rest, Rickon and Robb needme now'' master he only nod and walk away from her. She enter the room and see Roob and her mother talking so she decide to remain silence and listen "Mother, what are you doing?" Catelyn had always thought Robb looked like her; like Bran and Rickon and Sansa, he had the Tully coloring, the auburn hair, the blue eyes. Yet now for the first time she saw something of Eddard Stark in his face, something as stern and hard as the north. "What am I doing?" she echoed, puzzled. "How can you ask that? What do you imagine I'm doing? I am taking care of your brother. I am taking care of Bran."

"Is that what you call it? You haven't left this room since Bran was hurt. You didn't even come to the gate when Father and the girls went south."

"I said my farewells to them here, and watched them ride out from that window." She had begged Ned not to go, not now, not after what had happened; everything had changed now, couldn't he see that? It was no use. He had no choice, he had told her, and then he left, choosing. "I can't leave him, even for a moment, not when any moment could be his last. I have to be with him, if... if."She took her son's limp hand, sliding his fingers through her own. He was so frail and thin, with no strength left in his hand, but she could still feel the warmth of life through his skin.

Robb's voice softened. "He's not going to die, Mother. Maester Luwin says the time of greatest danger has passed." "And what if Maester Luwin is wrong? What if Bran needs me and I'm not here?"

"Rickon needs you," Robb said sharply. "He's only three, he doesn't understand what's happening. He thinks everyone has deserted him, so he follows me or Gwen around all day, clutching our legs and crying. we don't know what to do with him." He paused a moment, chewing on his lower lip the way he'd done when he was little. "Mother, Gwen and I need you too. we trying but we can't... we can't do it all by ourselves." His voice broke with sudden emotion, Gwen take his hand to hers and squeeze gently so as to ensure him he was not alone, and Catelyn remembered that he was only eighteen. She wanted to get up and go to him, but Bran was still holding her hand and she could not move.

Outside the tower, a wolf began to howl. Catelyn trembled, just for a second.

"Bran's." Robb opened the window and let the night air into the stuffy tower room. The howling grew louder. It was a cold and lonely sound, full of melancholy and despair.

"Don't," she told him. "Bran needs to stay warm."

"He needs to hear them sing," Robb said. Somewhere out in Winterfell, a second wolf began to howl in chorus with the first. Then a third, closer. " Shaggydog, Sam and Grey Wind," Robb said as their voices rose and fell together. "You can tell them apart if you listen close."

Catelyn was shaking. It was the grief, the cold, the howling of the direwolves. Night after night, the howling and the cold wind and the grey empty castle, on and on they went, never changing, and her boy lying there broken, the sweetest of her children, the gentlest, Bran who loved to laugh and climb and dreamt of knighthood, all gone now, she would never hear him laugh again. Sobbing, she pulled her hand free of his and covered her ears against those terrible howls. "Make them stop!" she cried. "I can't stand it, make them stop, make them stop, kill them all if you must, just make them stop!"

She didn't remember falling to the floor, but there she was, and Robb was lifting her, holding her in strong arms. "Don't be afraid, Mother. They would never hurt him." He helped her to her narrow bed in the corner of the sickroom. "Close your eyes," he said gently. "Rest. Maester Luwin tells me you've hardly slept since Bran's fall." "I can't," she wept. "Gods forgive me, Robb, I can't, what if he dies while I'm asleep, what if he dies, what if he dies..." The wolves were still howling. She screamed and held her ears again. "Oh, gods, close the window!"

"If you swear to me you'll sleep." Robb went to the window, but Gwen reached for the shutters another sound was added to the mournful howling of the direwolves. "Dogs," Gwen said, listening. "All the dogs are barking. They've never done that before..." Catelyn heard his breath catch in his throat. When she looked up, his face was pale in the lamplight. "Fire, " he whispered. Fire, she thought, and then, Bran! "Help me," she said urgently, sitting up. "Help me with Bran."

Robb did not seem to hear her. "The library tower's on fire," he said.

Catelyn could see the flickering reddish light through the open window now. She sagged with relief. Bran was safe. The library was across the bailey, there was no way the fire would reach them here. "Thank the gods," she whispered.

Robb looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "Mother, stay here. I'll come back as soon as the fire's out." He turn his attention to her sister "where is ri

"the maid already put him in bed I think''

"you also stay here''

"Robb I can help'' she hate when people treat her as child who need to be look after

"okay why don't you check on Rickon first if he safe and then you can came''

They both ran then. She heard him shout to the guards outside the room, heard them descending together in a wild rush, taking the stairs two and three at a time.

Outside, there were shouts of "Fire!" in the yard, screams, running footsteps, the whinny of frightened horses, and the frantic barking of the castle dogs. The howling was gone, she realized as she listened to the cacophony. The direwolves had fallen silent. Gwen see Rickon was already in bed she sigh for relief he was safe she go to draw of her closet and took her sword was gift from her brother Robb the first time she beat Theon in archery when she came outside she told the gouard to look after her brother

"Whatever happen do not leave his door''

"yes my lady''

Catelyn said a silent prayer of thanks to the seven faces of god as she went to the window. Across the bailey, long tongues of flame shot from the windows of the library. She watched the smoke rise into the sky and thought sadly of all the books the Starks had gathered over the centuries. Then she closed the shutters.

When she turned away from the window, the man was in the room with her.

"You weren't s'posed to be here," he muttered sourly. "No one was s'posed to be here."

He was a small, dirty man in filthy brown clothing, and he stank of horses. Catelyn knew all the men who worked in their stables, and he was none of them. He was gaunt, with limp blond hair and pale eyes deep-sunk in a bony face, and there was a dagger in his hand. Gwen hear her mother shouting when she enter in room she saw a man with knife on his

Catelyn looked at the knife, then at Bran.

"No," she said. The word stuck in her throat, the merest whisper.

He must have heard her. "It's a mercy," he said. "He's dead already."

"No," Catelyn said, louder now as she found her voice again. "No, you can't." She spun back toward the window to scream for help, but the man moved faster than she would have believed. One hand clamped down over her mouth and yanked back her head, the other brought the dagger up to her windpipe. The stench of him was overwhelming. Gwen put her sword on his back hard enough to hear the man grunt with pain

She reached up with both hands and grabbed the blade with all her strength, pulling it away from her throat. She heard him cursing into her ear. Her fingers were slippery with blood, but she would not let go of the dagger. The hand over her mouth clenched more tightly, shutting off her air. Catelyn twisted her head to the side and managed to get a piece of his flesh between her teeth. She bit down hard into his palm. The man grunted in pain. She ground her teeth together . and tore at him, and all of a sudden he let go. The taste of his blood filled her mouth. She sucked in air and screamed, and he grabbed her hair and pulled her away from him, and she stumbled and went down, and then he was standing over her, breathing hard, shaking. The dagger was still clutched tightly in his right hand, slick with blood.

"You weren't s'posed to be here," he repeated stupidly. " so as you'' Gwen tell the man and go to stand ton her mother side with sword in her hand point at the man side dare him to came near them

Catelyn saw the shadow slip through the open door behind him. There was a low rumble, less than a snarl, the merest whisper of a threat, but he must have heard something, because he started to turn just as the wolf made its leap. They went down together, half sprawled over Catelyn where she'd fallen. The wolf had him under the jaw. The man's shriek lasted less than a second before the beast wrenched back its head, taking out half his throat.

His blood felt like warm rain as it sprayed across her face.

The wolf was looking at her. Its jaws were red and wet and its eyes glowed golden in the dark room. It was Bran's wolf, she realized. Of course it was. "Thank you," Catelyn whispered, her voice faint and tiny. She lifted her hand, trembling and Gwen took her mother and hug her tight on her arms "it okay mother , we are akoy now''. The wolf padded closer, sniffed at her fingers, then licked at the blood with a wet rough tongue. When it had cleaned all the blood off her hand, it turned away silently and jumped up on Bran's bed and lay down beside him. Catelyn began to laugh hysterically.

That was the way they found them, when Robb and Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik burst in with half the guards in Winterfell. When the laughter finally died in her throat, they wrapped her in warm blankets and led her back to the Great Keep, to her own chambers. Old Nan undressed her and helped her into a scalding hot bath and washed the blood off her with a soft cloth.

Afterward Maester Luwin arrived to dress her wounds. The cuts in her fingers went deep, almost to the bone, and her scalp was raw and bleeding where he'd pulled out a handful of hair. The maester told her the pain was just starting now, and gave her milk of the poppy to help her sleep.

Finally she closed her eyes. " Are okay'' Robb ask gwen she smile at him

"am fine Robb so as rickon'' he hugh her in his arm and whisper "thank gods''

When she opened them again, they told her that she had slept four days. Catelyn nodded and sat up in bed. It all seemed like a nightmare to her now, everything since Bran's fall, a terrible dream of blood and grief, but she had the pain in her hands to remind her that it was real. She felt weak and light-headed, yet strangely resolute, as if a great weight had lifted from her.

"Bring me some bread and honey," she told her servants, "and take word to Maester Luwin that my bandages want changing." They looked at her in surprise and ran to do her bidding.

Catelyn remembered the way she had been before, and she was ashamed. She had let them all down, her children, her husband, her House. It would not happen again. She would show these northerners how strong a Tully of Riverrun could be.

Robb arrived before her food. Rodrik Cassel came with him, and her husband's ward Theon Greyjoy, and lastly Hallis Mollen, a muscular guardsman with a square brown beard. He was the new captain of the guard, Robb said. Her son was dressed in boiled leather and ringmail, she saw, and a sword hung at his waist.

"Who was he?" Catelyn asked them.

"No one knows his name," Hallis Mollen told her. "He was no man of Winterfell, m'lady, but some says they seen him here and about the castle these past few weeks."

"One of the king's men, then," she said, "or one of the Lannisters'. He could have waited behind when the others left."

"Maybe," Hal said. "With all these strangers filling up Winterfell of late, there's no way of saying who he belonged to."

"He'd been biding in your stables," Greyjoy said. "You could smell it on him."

"And how could he go unnoticed?" she said sharply.

Hallis Mollen looked abashed. "Between the horses Lord Eddard took south and them we sent north to the Night's Watch, the stalls were half-empty. It were no great trick to hide from the stableboys. Could be Hodor saw him, the talk is that boy's been acting queer, but simple as he is..." Hal shook his head.

"We found where he'd been sleeping," Robb put in. "He had ninety silver stags in a leather bag buried beneath the straw."

"It's good to know my son's life was not sold cheaply," Catelyn said bitterly.

Hallis Mollen looked at her, confused. "Begging your grace, m'lady, you saying he was out to kill your boy?"

Greyjoy was doubtful. "That's madness."

"He came for Bran," Catelyn said. "He kept muttering how I wasn't supposed to be there. He set the library fire thinking I would rush to put it out, taking any guards with me. If I hadn't been half-mad with grief, it would have worked."

"Why would anyone want to kill Bran?" Robb said. "Gods, he's only a little boy, helpless, sleeping..."

Catelyn gave her firstborn a challenging look. "If you are to rule in the north, you must think these things through, Robb. Answer your own question. Why would anyone want to kill a sleeping child?"

Before he could answer, the servants returned with a plate of food fresh from the kitchen. There was much more than she'd asked for: hot bread, butter and honey and blackberry preserves, a rasher of bacon and a soft-boiled egg, a wedge of cheese, a pot of mint tea. And with it came Maester Luwin.

"How is my son, Maester?" Catelyn looked at all the food and found she had no appetite.

Maester Luwin lowered his eyes. "Unchanged, my lady."

It was the reply she had expected, no more and no less. Her hands throbbed with pain, as if the blade were still in her, cutting deep. She sent the servants away and looked back to Robb. "Do you have the answer yet?"

"Someone is afraid Bran might wake up," Robb said, "afraid of what he might say or do, afraid of something he knows."

Catelyn was proud of him. "Very good." She turned to the new captain of the guard. "We must keep Bran safe. If there was one killer, there could be others."

"How many guards do you want, m'lady?" Hal asked.

"as many as you can get'' Gwen tell the guard and seat beside her mother

"are you okay dear'' she ask her daughter and took her hand on hers and rub them gently

"am fine mother''

Many days pass since her mother left winterfell and her and her brother took care of everything include they brother with help of master Luwin they manage it. She was with Bran and Rickon when maid came and tell her brother and master Luwin were looking for her

"what is going'' she ask them when she enter the room

"Seat first my lady'' maester tell her she took seat next to her brother. She saw how her brother sad face "can someone tell me what going on please you scary me''

"a raven came from king's landing'' Robb tell her , she was happy she knew it must be they father write to them " that is good news is father,Arya and Sansa okay'' they both look at her with sad face she could not understand what is wrong if they father write to them

"it not from father Gwen , it from the king'' master Luwin give the latter to her and she start to read her eye can't believe what they were reading tears start to drop from them her hand start to shake also, Robb took the letter from her hand and hug her tight on his arm

"he cannot do this to me Robb'' she tell her brother while still cry on his arm " you not going anywhere , I can't let them take you too, you belong here with me , mother and rickon''


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

In the letter the king demand Gwen should be brought to kings landing so she can wed Jamie Lannister , this due to conflict between Stark and Lannister, the king decide this after Jamie attack the hand of the king, so Jamie is discharge from the king's guard and named the heir of casterly rock. King Robert think this may reduce the tension between the two house if the join by marriage. This happen after lady stark take Tyrion Lannister hostage.

"so mother create scene and am the one who pay for it'' she was still cry on her brother arms, Robb only held her try to calm "father will not allow it'' his voice was not like a child who lost and does not the way, Gwen still sob, her voice was crack when she speak "it is kings' order Robb and no one say no to king, even if his own hand'' she stand up and start to walks away from her brother

"Gwen'' Robb call her .Gwen turn to look at her brother tears drop in her face but she manager to give him sad smile ''we will find the way'' it only word Robb can give, Gwen only nod to him and walks away.

Gwen running down the steps as fast as her feet would take her, when she reach the door of her room she push the door enter inside and bolt it from inside, she go straight to her bed and lying there still cry, she curse why she was born a woman, if she was a boy this will not happen to her, she hate the way few people can decide what to be done with her life without even ask her for permission, she thinking of run away from winterfell were nobody can find her, but where can she running to, she think to the wall but there no place for women in wall, think to riverrum to her grandfather lord Tully but the king can still find her there too , she wish death to occur upon her but think about her family and think it selfish to wish death, she did know the time the sleep take her away from her own thought. Robb want to go to her but maester Luwin stop him "give her time to adjust the news'' Robb only nod and sigh

"I wish father was here'' master Luwin touch his shoulder "even if here was here Robb , nothing will change no one can say no to the king even your father'' he left the room and leave Robb to his own thought

Lord Eddard?" A shadow stood over the bed.

"How...how long?" The sheets were tangled, his leg splinted and plastered. A dull throb of pain shot up his side.

"Six days and seven nights." The voice was Vayon Poole's. The steward held a cup to Ned's lips. "Drink, my lord."

"What...?"

"Only water. Maester Pycelle said you would be thirsty."

Ned drank. His lips were parched and cracked. The water tasted sweet as honey.

"The king left orders," Vayon Poole told him when the cup was empty. "He would speak with you, my lord."

"On the tomorrow," Ned said. "When I am stronger." He could not face Robert now.

"My lord," Poole said, "he commanded us to send you to him the moment you opened your eyes." The steward busied himself lighting a bedside candle.

Ned cursed softly. Robert was never known for his patience. "Tell him I'm too weak to come to him. If he wishes to speak with me, I should be pleased to receive him here. I hope you wake him from a sound sleep. And summon..." He was about to say Jory when he remembered. "Summon the captain of my guard."

Alyn stepped into the bedchamber a few moments after the steward had taken his leave. "My lord."

"Poole tells me it has been six days," Ned said. "I must know how things stand." Alyn stay quite first he was not sure which news to report first, he knew we will be upset if he hear what the king did, so he decide to liar to him

"Every thing is fine my lord, you should rest''

"I rest for six day, am okay" Ned assured him. "My daughters?"

"They have been with you every day, my lord. Sansa prays quietly, but Arya..." He hesitated. "She has not said a word since they brought you back. She is a fierce little thing, my lord. I have never seen such anger in a girl."

"Whatever happens," Ned said, "I want my daughters kept safe. I fear this is only the beginning."

"No harm will come to them, Lord Eddard," Alyn said. "I stake my life on that."

"Jory and the others?"

"I gave them over to the silent sisters, to be sent north to Winterfell. Jory would want to lie beside his grandfather."

"You've done well, Alyn," Ned was saying when Vayon Poole returned. The steward bowed low. "His Grace is without, my lord, and the queen with him."

Ned pushed himself up higher, wincing as his leg trembled with pain. He had not expected Cersei to come. It did not bode well that she had. "Send them in, and leave us. What we have to say should not go beyond these walls." Poole withdrew quietly.

Robert had taken time to dress. He wore a black velvet doublet with the crowned stag of Baratheon worked upon the breast in golden thread, and a golden mantle with a cloak of black and gold squares. A flagon of wine was in his hand, his face already flushed from drink. Cersei Lannister entered behind him, a jeweled tiara in her hair.

"You're Grace," Ned said. "Your pardons. I cannot rise."

"No matter," the king said gruffly. "Some wine? From the Arbor. A good vintage."

"A small cup," Ned said. "My head is still heavy from the milk of the poppy."

"A man in your place should count himself fortunate that his head is still on his shoulders," the queen declared.

"Quiet, woman," Robert snapped. He brought Ned a cup of wine. "Does the leg still pain you?"

"Some," Ned said. His head was swimming, but it would not do to admit to weakness in front of the queen.

"Pycelle swears it will heal clean." Robert frowned. "I take it you know what Catelyn has done?"

"I do." Ned took a small swallow of wine. "My lady wife is blameless, Your Grace. All she did she did at my command."

"I am not pleased, Ned," Robert grumbled.

"By what right do you dare lay hands on my blood?" Cersei demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

"The Hand of the King," Ned told her with icy courtesy. "Charged by your own lord husband to keep the king's peace and enforce the king's justice."

"You were the Hand," Cersei began, "but now-"

"Silence!" the king roared. "You asked him a question and he answered it." Cersei subsided, cold with anger, and Robert turned back to Ned. "Keep the king's peace, you say. Is this how you keep my peace, Ned? Seven men are dead..."

"Eight," the queen corrected. "Tregar died this morning, of the blow Lord Stark gave him."

"Abductions on the kingsroad and drunken slaughter in my streets," the king said. "I will not have it, Ned."

"Catelyn had good reason for taking the Imp-"

"I said, I will not have it! To hell with her reasons. You will command her to release the dwarf at once, and you will make your peace with Jaime."

"Three of my men were butchered before my eyes, because Jaime Lannister wished to chasten me. Am I to forget that?"

"My brother was not the cause of this quarrel," Cersei told the king. "Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel. His men attacked Jaime and his guards, even as his wife attacked Tyrion on the kingsroad."

"You know me better than that, Robert," Ned said. "Ask Lord Baelish if you doubt me. He was there."

"I've talked to Littlefinger," Robert said. "He claims he rode off to bring the gold cloaks before the fighting began, but he admits you were returning from some whorehouse."

"Some whorehouse? Damn your eyes, Robert, I went there to have a look at your daughter! Her mother has named her Barra. She looks like that first girl you fathered, when we were boys together in the Vale." He watched the queen as he spoke; her face was a mask, still and pale, betraying nothing.

Robert flushed. "Barra," he grumbled. "Is that supposed to please me? Damn the girl. I thought she had more sense."

"She cannot be more than fifteen, and a whore, and you thought she had sense?" Ned said, incredulous. His leg was beginning to pain him sorely. It was hard to keep his temper. "The fool child is in love with you, Robert."

The king glanced at Cersei. "This is no fit subject for the queen's ears."

"Her Grace will have no liking for anything I have to say," Ned replied. "I am told the Kingslayer has fled the city''. "No," he said. "I want no more of this. Jaime slew three of your men, and you five of his. Now it ends."

"Is that your notion of justice?" Ned flared. "If so, I am pleased that I am no longer your Hand."

The queen looked to her husband. "If any man had dared speak to a Targaryen as he has spoken to you-"

"Do you take me for Aerys?" Robert interrupted.

"I took you for a king. Jaime and Tyrion are your own brothers, by all the laws of marriage and the bonds we share. The Starks have driven off the one and seized the other. This man dishonors you with every breath he takes, and yet you stand there meekly, asking if his leg pains him and would he like some wine."

Robert's face was dark with anger. "How many times must I tell you to hold your tongue, woman?"

Cersei's face was a study in contempt. "What a jape the gods have made of us two," she said. "By all rights, you ought to be in skirts and me in mail." Queen exit the room with anger on her face but she did not cry in front of her husband or ned

"Why would you want me as your Hand, if you refuse to listen to my counsel?"

"Why?" Robert laughed. "Why not? Someone has to rule this damnable kingdom. Put on the badge, Ned. It suits you. And if you ever throw it in my face again, I swear to you, I'll pin the damned thing on Jaime Lannister. Get well soon the something we need to discuss. Robbert did not tell Ned what he plan ,he going to wait until he get better , he did not want to more fight with him today.

When Gwen wake up, she wear her black breech and white tunic with black coat and boot, took her bow and sword go straight stable "good morning my lady'' a stable boy greets her

"Morning Ron, how you doing '' she take rein and pull her horse outside "need help my lady''

''no I got it'' she saddle her horse and mount him "Sam let's go boy''

"Nice ride my lady'' Ron tell her and continue with his work "thanks Ron''. when she reach on the forest she tie her horse to the tree and start her practice she shoot many arrow, all she want was the to be left alone, when Robb wake up he go straight to her chamber and she was not there , Robb go straight to stable and find Ron feed the horses ,

"Ron did you see my sister". "yes mi'lord but it was a while go'' the boy tell him,Robb gaze at the boy to continue to talk "what are waiting for boy , tell me where she went'' Ron was still looking at the young lord he look like he carry the whole realm on his shoulder "she take her horse and go for ride, but I do not know where she went mi'lord'' Ron finish to feed the horse and start to walks away " if you excuse mi'lord may take a leave'' Robb look at the boy and answer him

"Yes Ron, give my regards to your mother'' the boy bow to him "I will mi'lord'' and he walk away from Robb leave him to his own thought. Robb take the rein of horse and his wolf follow him around, he ride away to look for his sister he know she must be in the forest cause whenever she has the problem and want to be left alone it where she go. Gwen remember her brother Jon and wish she can follow him to the wall, but she snap from her thought when she hear a voice "I knew I will find you here'' her brother Robb tell her with smile on his face " you new me better brother'' she took the aim to target and throw the arrow and she hit the target, she always good at archery even her brother admit to that.

''I remember father forbid you to came here'' Robb tell her and take her hand and lead her to seat down with him "well father is not here''. Robb knew her sister was not okay even though she smile and act as everything is fine

"Talk to me Gwen, what trouble you'' she only sigh and answer him "everything Robb, am going to marry a man I do even know, I know I should not complain at least I saw is face, some are betrothone to the person they did not even meet, but I know nothing of him, I don't even know if he we will love me or mistreat me"

" he will be fool if he will not love and adore you'' she only smile at him even though it was not most of her usually smile but Robb think it better

"am going to be force to bear his children and bed him anytime he require me,'' she sigh and whisper "just as whore'' she look away hide her tears from her brother, Robb tilted her so she can face him and he wipe off her tears "you will not be his whore Gwen , you will be his lady wife and your child will be the heir of casterly rock , just as mine in winterfell'' Gwen smile the thought of her having children was foreign to her but it will be nice to hold them in her hands

"They will be beautiful like you with black hair and blue eyes a true stark'' they both laugh

"Lannister with black hair brother, they will be the first one I think '' they laugh at the thought "you will not be the first the king is Baratheon, and all Baratheon have black but his child has golden hair" Robb tell her, Gwen thought all of Robbert children they were look like they mother and none of them took from him

"Come on let go home '' they both stand and they wolf follow then they mount they horse and head back home

It was night and Ned was with his daughters eating " am glad your okay father'' Sansa tell him ,Ned only smile at her but when he look at Arya she was not eats her food "what wrong dear'' he ask her

"Did you hear the news '' she ask her father, ignore the stare her septa give her "what news " her father ask " about Gwen and j…."  
"Arya stop it '' Sansa snap at her to shut up

"But he need to know what happen when he was sick'' she yell back at her sister

"He will, but he need to recover first and tell father won't change a thing so why disturb him'' Sansa look at her sister dare her to speak again but Arya did not back down "you never know maybe he can save her''

"Stop it both of you, can't you see you affect you father with you talk'' septa tell them before Ned start to speak

"It okay, save who Arya'' her father ask her she hesitate for moment before reply "Gwen''

"What happen to your sister'' he was puzzle he did not what they were saying

"after Jamie attacks you king dismiss him from kings 'guards, and he decide to join our family with Lannister by betrothane Gwen to Jamie'' Sansa told him Ned was shock with the news her daughter was betrothal without his permission, he was angry at Robbert fell betray by him how can he do this to him his innocent, charming, sweet girl he stand up "am going to talk to him, how he think his to betrothane my daughter without my permission'' he exit the room

"Did see what you have done they going to fight because of you'' Sansa tell her sister before she can answer her back

"To bed both for you'' they septa told them Arya did not wait for another word she wakes up from her seat and leave

Ned got to king chamber when he reach he ask the guard if he was inside when they answer him he enter straight without waiting to be announce

"Who give you the right to betrothrone my daughter without my consent'' Ned admonish the king he know it against the law but he was angry and furious at him

"so you already heard , I was waiting until you get better so I can tell you'' Robbert knew what he is done was wrong so he was calm wait for Ned to respond "even if you king you do not have the right'' Ned tell him

"Am king Ned and I can do whatever I wish to do''

"Robert, I beg of you," Ned pleaded, "hear what you are saying. She only a child what was you thinking''

"To put an end to this madness you and Lannister create, you should not blame me for this is your wife doing if she did not take that blood imp ,this will not happen" the king growled. Ned look at his friend wonder what was going in that head of his "but ….." before he can finish the king growl

"No more, Ned," he warned, pointing. "Not another word. Have you forgotten who is king here?"

"No, Your Grace," Ned replied. "Have you?"

"Enough!" the king bellowed. "I am sick of talk. I'll be done with this, or be damned. What say you all? I have already dismissed kingslyer in kings' guard this marriage will happen". Ned only sighs and exit the room think of his daughter and how miserable she must feel now, if only he accept the offer from the lord Tyrell of highgarden, she will be betrothrone to willias Tyrell now the heir of highgarden it was better than the Lannister but there was nothing he can do now.

Jamie was with his father when the news of dismissal from king's guard and betrothrone reach him "it look like your returning to you rightful place as heir of casterly rock" Tywin Lannister was happy with news he did not care if the girl was stark as long as his son his no longer the member of king's guard

"I am tired of having highborn women kicking pails of shit at me, Father. No one ever asked me if I wanted to be in the King's guard, but it seems I am. I have a duty -" he rose from where he was seated

"You do." Lord Tywin rose as well. "A duty to House Lannister. You are the heir to Casterly Rock. That is where you should be''

"NO!" Jaime had heard all that he could stand. No, more than he could stand. He was sick of it, sick of lords and lies, sick of his father, his sister, his king, sick of the whole bloody business. "No. No. No. No. No. How many times must I say no before you'll hear it? And if you think for one misbegotten moment that I would wed her..."

" The girl's still maiden.".

"She can die a maiden as far as I'm concerned. I don't want her, and I don't want your Rock!"

"You are my son -"

"I am a knight of the King's guard. And that's all I mean to be!" Firelight gleamed golden in the stiff whiskers that framed Lord Tywin's face. A vein pulsed in his neck, but he did not speak. And did not speak.

The strained silence went on until it was more than Jaime could endure. "Father..." he began.

"You will wed her, you will put a child in her belly and give me another heir to casterly rock and I will hear no more of you vow, which you already broke them before." Lord Tywin turned his face away. Jamie only remains silence and walk away when he reach the door he hear his father

"Your will go to king's landing wait for your to be lady wife, and after the marriage your will both move to casterly rock'' Jamie only sigh he know there nothing he can do about it "and what about Tyrion '' his face was still look away from him "the king order lady Stark to return him, but he will go to Winterfell first to receive the future lady of Casterly rock'' he turn his head and look at his son , who said nothing to him .

Many reader tell me I need a beta so am looking for one, anyone who reader the story and wish to be my beta please tell me. And thanks a lot to jafcbutterfly ,other who review it mean so much to me.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Many days pass since Catelyn took Tyrion Lannister has her hostage when they reach Eyrie to Lysa Arryn, Caterlyn sister and the warden of east , Lysa is one control Eyrie until Jon Arryn sick child Robbert came to age.

"My lady, you should have sent word of your coming," Ser Donnel Waynwood told her as their horses climbed the pass. "We would have sent an escort. The high road is not as safe as it once was, for a party as small as yours."

"We learned that to our sorrow, Ser Donnel," Catelyn said. Six brave men had died to bring her this far, and she could not even find it in her to weep for them. Even their names were fading. "The clansmen harried us day and night. We lost three men in the first attack, and two more in the second, and Lannister's serving man died of a fever when his wounds festered. When we heard your men approaching, I thought us doomed for certain." They had drawn up for a last desperate fight, blades in hand and backs to the rock. The dwarf had been whetting the edge of his axe and making some mordant jest when Bronn spotted the banner the riders carried before them, the moon-and-falcon of House Arryn, sky-blue and white. Catelyn had never seen a more welcome sight.

"The clans have grown bolder since Lord Jon died," Ser Donnel said. He was a stocky youth of twenty years, earnest and homely, with a wide nose and a shock of thick brown hair. "If it were up to me, I would take a hundred men into the mountains, root them out of their fastnesses, and teach them some sharp lessons, but your sister has forbidden it. She would not even permit her knights to fight in the Hand's tourney. She wants all our swords kept close to home, to defend the Vale... against what, no one is certain. Shadows, some say." He looked at her anxiously, as if he had suddenly remembered who she was. "I hope I have not spoken out of turn, my lady. I meant no offense."

"Frank talk does not offend me, Ser Donnel." Caterly know of her sisterfear for Lannister.

When they had climbed almost to the top, a knight rode out to meet them. His horse and his armor were grey, but his cloak was the rippling blue-and-red of Riverrun, and a shiny black fish, wrought in gold and obsidian, pinned its folds against his shoulder. "Who would pass the Bloody Gate?" he called.

"Ser Donnel Waynwood, with the Lady Catelyn Stark and her companions," the young knight answered.

The Knight of the Gate lifted his visor. "I thought the lady looked familiar. You are far from home, little Cat."

"And you, Uncle," she said, smiling despite all she had been through. Hearing that hoarse, smoky voice again took her back twenty years, to the days of her childhood.

"My home is at my back," he said gruffly.

"Your home is in my heart," Catelyn told him. "Take off your helm. I would look on your face again."

"The years have not improved it, I fear," Brynden Tully said, but when he lifted off the helm, Catelyn saw that he lied. His features were lined and weathered, and time had stolen the auburn from his hair and left him only grey, but the smile was the same, and the bushy eyebrows fat as caterpillars, and the laughter in his deep blue eyes. "Did Lysa know you were coming?"

"There was no time to send word ahead," Catelyn told him. The others were coming up behind her. "I fear we ride before the storm, Uncle."

"May we enter the Vale?" Ser Donnel asked. The Waynwoods were ever ones for ceremony.

"In the name of Robert Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, True Warden of the East, I bid you enter freely, and charge you to keep his peace," Ser Brynden replied. "Come."

And so she rode behind him,

"Am sorry my lady this is far I can go" Ser Donnel tell Caterly . Ser Donnel promised to send birds.

A head to the Eyrie and the Gates of the Moon with the word of their coming. Caterlyn thanks the knight and continue with her business.

In winterfell Gwen and her brothers were having they breakfast in Bran's room, ever since he knew he cannot walks again he always stay on his room decline to eat in dine room lair that he does not feel well, Robb and Gwen understand him so they the one who came to him everyday try to make him feel okay and help him to accept his new condition

"why don't you come with me and Rickon to the yard, am teaching Rickon how to shoot arrow today" she ask him with smile on her face, she knew he always like to watch when they were practice when his little "do not you think it good idea, you can used a fresh air" Robb look at his Bran with calm face wish he can accept to go out, Bran only stay calm , he did not even look them at the face when they speak to him " no, am good here" Robb sigh he knew it waste of time try to convince him to get out "come on Bran it going to be funny" Rickon also try but Bran yell at him and leave both of his sibling speechless

"What will be fun about it, I cannot even walks, so do you think I can shoot even me alone both of you'' Robb take Rickon hand's and give Gwen and they start to leave the room, Gwen turn and look at him " if you change your mind tell Hodor he will bring you" and she walk away

"I do not why he is acting like that'' Robb tell her when they walk away from Bran's room

"Give him the time to fiddle with his knew condition" she kiss her Robb cheek and take Rickon and walk away Robb only sigh he did not what he will do when Gwen leave

The men escorted Caterlyn from the winch room up a spiral stair. The Eyrie was a small castle by the standards of the great houses. Lysa was waiting alone in her solar, still clad in her bed robes. Her long auburn hair tumbled unbound across bare white shoulders and down her back. A maid stood behind her, brushing out the night's tangles, but when Catelyn entered, her sister rose to her feet, smiling. "Cat," she said. "Oh, Cat, how good it is to see you. My sweet sister." She ran across the chamber and wrapped her sister in her arms. "How long it has been," Lysa murmured against her. "Oh, how very very long."

It had been five years, in truth; five cruel years, for Lysa. They had taken their toll. Her sister was two years the younger, yet she looked older now. Shorter than Catelyn, Lysa had grown thick of body, pale and puffy of face. She had the blue eyes of the Tullys, but hers were pale and watery, never still. Her small mouth had turned petulant. As Catelyn held her, she remembered the slender, high-breasted girl who'd waited beside her that day in the sept at Riverrun. How lovely and full of hope she had been. All that remained of her sister's beauty was the great fall of thick auburn hair that cascaded to her waist.

"You look well," Catelyn lied, "but... tired."

Her sister broke the embrace. "Tired. Yes. Oh, yes." She seemed to notice the others then; her maid, Maester Colemon, Ser Vardis. "Leave us," she told them. "I wish to speak to my sister alone." She held Catelyn's hand as they withdrew...

...and dropped it the instant the door closed. Catelyn saw her face change. It was as if the sun had gone behind a cloud. "Have you taken leave of your senses?" Lysa snapped at her. "To bring him here, without a word of permission, without so much as a warning, to drag us into your quarrels with the Lannisters..."

"My quarrels?" Catelyn could scarce believe what she was hearing. A great fire burned in the hearth, but there was no trace of warmth in Lysa's voice. "They were your quarrels first, sister. It was you who sent me that cursed letter, you who wrote that the Lannisters had murdered your husband."

"To warn you, so you could stay away from them! I never meant to fight them! Gods, Cat, do you know what you've done? So what you I tend to do with him" lysa ask her sister with angry tone

"I want him to pay for his sins" Caterlyn answer her, she was tired from long journey and the last thing she want was to quarrel with her sister.

"Get some rest Cat we will talk tomorrow'' it only words Lysa tell her sister. Caterlyn walk away from her and go to her chamber while Tryion was brought to his cell.

Next day Tryion was brought in front of Lysa and his, son the Lord of Eyrie so as to face judgment for his crimes. The boy looking down on him from a throne of carved weirwood beneath the moon-and-falcon banners of House Arryn. Tyrion Lannister had been looked down on all his life, but seldom by rheumy-eyed six-year-olds who needed to stuff fat cushions under their cheeks to lift them to the height of a man. "Is he the bad man?" the boy had asked, clutching his doll.

"He's so small," the Lord of the Eyrie said, giggling.

"He is. This is Tyrion the Imp, of House Lannister, who murdered your father." She raised her voice so it carried down the length of High Hall of the Eyrie, ringing off the milk-white walls and the slender pillars, so every man could hear it. "He slew the Hand of the King!"

"Oh, did I kill him too?" Tyrion had said, like a fool. That would have been a very good time to have kept his mouth closed and his head bowed. He could see that now; seven hells, he had seen it then.

"I want to see him fly mother'' the young lord tell her mother

"Can you fly, my lord of Lannister?" Lady Lysa asked. "Does a dwarf have wings?" tryion answer him. For an instant is feared become true when he saw two guardsmen in sky-blue cloaks seized him by the arms, lifting him off his floor and want to throw to the hole but before they can do that guard enter in the room with piece of paper in his hand

"My lady there raven came from king's landing for your sister" Lysa take the letter it bear the king seal she tear it and start to read it .Lysa Arryn glanced at her sister coolly for a moment, then rose and swept down on Tyrion, her long skirts trailing after her. For an instant he feared she would strike him, but instead she commanded them to release him. Her men shoved him to the floor, his legs went out from under him, and Tyrion fell.

He must have made quite a sight as he struggled to his knees, only to feel his right leg spasm, sending him sprawling once more. Laughter boomed up and down the High Hall of the Arryns.

"My niece's future good brother should not be harm," Lysa announce to the two guard , they throw Tryion down Caterlyn glace at Tryion and then to her sister

"What you meaning by that" Lysa give her sister a letter, Cat cannot believe what she was reading

"It look like you going to be in law with Lannister sister" Lysa tell her sister

"no, no, no, this cannot happen, not my little girl" Cat was shock with news , she cannot believe her action could brought something like this "Gwen will not forgive me for this" cat glare at tryion. Tryion thought she going to kill him, he did not know what was going until Mord tell him

"The king betrothal lady Gwen to your brother Jaime''

"But his member of king's guard they cannot marry or father any child" Tryion scratch his arm look at Cat he feel sorry for the poor child, she sweet, gentle and very beautiful young girl when he met her in winterfell, Jaime is not deserve her, he is only going to hurt her for the love he have for his sister

"Don't look at me like that my lady, am not the one who cause it'' he tell Cat who only stare at him, and continue to speak

"If you did not take me hostage, my poor brother will still be in king's guard and you daughter will not be betrothane''

"You lannister ruined my family, first you cripple my son and now you take my daughter away for me, she only one I have back home" she tell him with grin face

"how many times I have to tell you I did not push you son and stop be angry with me, am not the one who marry you daughter, it's my good looking brother, poor Jaime he must be devastate" he think about his brother who always want to be the member of king's guard ever since he was kid

"Devastate, what about my little girl, you Lannister do not deserve her" Caterlyn yell at him

"Perhaps your right Jaime does not deserve her, she is too gentle and perfect for him''

"Take him to his cell we will leave tomorrow for winterfell'' the guards grab Tryion and take him to his cell and he tell her "this is way you going treat the new member of you family"

"Lannister is not my family, and they will never be" Caterlyn tell him

"Oh my dear, once Gwen wed my brother we will be'' the guard drag him away from her and take him to his cell. Caterlyn was still stand watch the guard drag Tryion away.

"so what you going to do now sweet sister" Lysa ask her sister as she close to her  
"I do not know, I was thinking if I take Tryion I will make everything back to the way they were, but I create more problem to my family" she sigh put her hand to her mouth thinking of the way to save her girl

"am sorry sister, if only I did not send you that letter this will not happen now" Lysa put her hands on Cat shoulder try to give her little comfit, she feel guilt cause she the one who start it , she knew send the letter to her sister was mistake  
"it okay Lysa , it not your fault if only I listen to the imp when he told me he is not the one responsible for Bran's fall, I let my angry control my mind now it's my daughter and husband who pay the price for my action''

Gwen was in yard practice archery with Theon and Rickon ran with the wolves, whenever the boy went the wolf were with him, they were command by her to protect him Gwen smile at her brother when complain about the wolf winning every round they go

"They are dire wolf Rickon they better runner than any human, even I can't beat them". Bran watched from his window seat. Wherever the boy went, Grey Wind was there first, loping ahead to cut him off, screamed in delight, and went pelting off in another direction. Shaggydog ran at his heels, spinning and snapping if the other wolves came too close. His fur had darkened until he was all black, and his eyes were green fire. Bran's summer and Sam came last. He could hear his brother's breathless laughter as Rickon dashed across the hardpacked earth on little baby legs.

His eyes stung. He wanted to be down there, laughing and running. Angry at the thought, Bran knuckled away the tears before they could fall, until Rickon and Gwen saw him, she only look at him and sigh she wish he was down there with them

"Do not worry one day he will be here with us, little one" she tell Rickon an kiss his forehead the boy run away to follow the direwolfs

"What else are you good at Theon , it look like I beat you again" she was happy she beat the iron prince twice in the day

"Your want to know what else am good at my lady, why don't you come to my chamber at night I will show you'' Theon Greyioy comment

"No thanks, I think I will pass'' Gwen knows Theon like to whore around with young maiden if they give him a chance

"it one time opportunity Gwenveir before you go to king's landing, you know am great teacher I can teach you how to please the lion of casterly rock'' Theon know he upset her but he always have a big mouth and he did not care who he hurt as long as he get what he want

"Jon always say you're an ass Greyjoy" Gwen tell him

"I don't think that is proper way for a lady to talk'' he continues to taunt her

"Am not anybody's lady. I think you mistake me with that whole you sleep with"

"oh, you will be Jaime's lady , she has name Gwen and you know your much pretty than her. Jaime will sure enjoy the company of young and beauty maiden in his bed" he can see her face was turn to red she was angry with him she look like hungry wolf see her prey

"Carefully now we don't want to hear you hoar now, don't we Gwen if I did not know you i will say you more of lion than wolf now" he tell her with smile form on his lips

"Am wolf I always have been and always will be'' she told him with smirk on her face

"But you will be a lioness once you wed him Gwen'' before she can answer him another voice break in

"Stop taunt her Greyjoy, my sister will never be a lion even if she wed one, she always a stark and stark are wolf, that will not change just because of some stupid marriage'' she was happy to see her brother there with her, she almost lost her temper with iron prince, Theon only look at her and close his mouth

"Let's go mother is looking for you" Robb tell and take her hand and lead her to the castle to meet their mother

"Mother is here already'' she sigh cause she knew once her mother arrive she will have to leave winterfell soon, Robb stop and look at her face, he want to tell her everything will be okay but he knew it will be a lair

"Yes she come a while ago with Tryion Lannister"

"Oh, I guess I should start to pack my things now" she tells him and run her hand on her black hair

"You not leave today Gwen, Lord Tryion is still tire for long journey , they pass through the wall first before they reach to winterfell so he will stay he for few day'' Robb cupped her cheeks and kiss her forehead before the continue walk to the castle

When they reach the hall their see Tryion talk with Bran

"I have a gift for you," the Tryion said to Bran. "Do you like to ride, boy?"

Maester Luwin came forward. "My lord, the child has lost the use of his legs. He cannot sit a horse."

"Nonsense," said Lannister. "With the right horse and the right saddle, even a cripple can ride."

The word was a knife through Bran's heart. He felt tears come unbidden to his eyes. "I'm not a cripple!"

"Then I am not a dwarf," the dwarf said with a twist of his mouth. "My father will rejoice to hear it." Greyjoy laughed.

"What sort of horse and saddle are you suggesting?" Maester Luwin asked.

"A smart horse," Lannister replied. "The boy cannot use his legs to command the animal, so you must shape the horse to the rider, teach it to respond to the reins, to the voice. I would begin with an unbroken yearling, with no old training to be unlearned." He drew a rolled paper from his belt. "Give this to your saddler. He will provide the rest."

Maester Luwin took the paper from the dwarfs hand, curious as a small grey squirrel. He unrolled it, studied it. "I see. You draw nicely, my lord. Yes, this ought to work. I should have thought of this myself."

"It came easier to me, Maester. It is not terribly unlike my own saddles."

"Will I truly be able to ride?" Bran asked. He wanted to believe them, but he was afraid

"You will," the dwarf told him. "And I swear to you, boy, on horseback you will be as tall as any of them."

Gwen see her mother stand beside her Bran run her hands on his hair she smile at her and her mother return the her smile also but it was sad one Gwen can see it through her eyes

Robb Stark seemed puzzled. "Is this some trap, Lannister? What's Bran to you? Why should you want to help him?"

"Your brother Jon asked it of me. And I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples and bastards and broken things." Tyrion Lannister placed a hand over his heart and grinned.

"You see Jon how is he'' Gwen ask him

"He is fine my lady, strong like other starks ever live and still live in wall" Tryion could not stop himself to pity the girl she was to innocent and gentle for Jaime and he manage to give her simple smile

"Yeah that sound like Jon" she smile back at him

The door to the yard flew open. Sunlight came streaming across the hall as Rickon burst in, breathless go to hug his mother. The direwolves were with him, but the wolves came on. Their eyes found Lannister, or perhaps they caught his scent. Summer and Sum began to growl first. Grey Wind picked it up. They padded toward the little man, one from the right and one from the left.

"The wolves do not like your smell, Lannister," Theon Greyioy commented.

"Perhaps it's time I took my leave," Tyrion said. He took a step backward... and Shaggydog came out of the shadows behind him, snarling. Lannister recoiled, and Summer lunged at him from the other side. He reeled away, unsteady on his feet, and Grey Wind snapped at his arm, teeth ripping at his sleeve and tearing loose a scrap of cloth.

"No!" Bran shouted from the high seat as Lannister's men reached for their steel. "Summer, here. Summer,to me!"

The direwolf heard the voice, glanced at Bran, and again at Lannister. He crept backward, away from the little man, and settled down below Bran's dangling feet.

Robb had been holding his breath. He let it out with a sigh and called, "Grey Wind." His direwolf moved to him, swift and silent Gwen also called hers "Sam to me' the wolf obey and leave the dwarf alone. Now there was only Shaggydog, rumbling at the small man, his eyes burning like green fire.

"Rickon, call him," Bran shouted to his baby brother, and Rickon remembered himself and screamed, "Home, Shaggy, home now." The black wolf gave Lannister one final snarl and bounded off to Rickon, who hugged him tightly around the neck.

Tyrion Lannister undid his scarf, mopped at his brow, and said in a flat voice, "How interesting."

"Are you well, my lord?" Gwen asks him, she glanced nervously at him.

"My sleeve is torn and my breeches are unaccountably damp, but nothing was harmed save my dignity."

Even they mother looked shaken. "The wolves... I don't know why they did that..."

"No doubt they mistook me for dinner." Lannister bowed stiffly to Bran. "I thank you for calling them off, young ser. I promise you, they would have found me quite indigestible. And now I will be leaving, truly."

"A moment, my lord," Maester Luwin said. He moved to Robb and they huddled close together, whispering. Bran tried to hear what they were saying, but their voices were too low.

Robb Stark finally sheathed his sword. "I... I may have been hasty with you," he said. "You've done Bran a kindness, and, well..." Robb composed himself with an effort. "The hospitality of Winterfell is yours if you wish it, Lannister."

"Spare me your false courtesies, boy. You do not love me and you do not want me here. I saw an inn outside your walls, in the winter town. I'll find a bed there, and both of us will sleep easier. For a few coppers I may even find a comely wench to warm the sheets for me." Before he leave he turn to look at Gwen who was stand to beside her brother and her hand was twined togother, Tryion knew he was play the role of protective brother he saw the way he was looking at her, Just as Jaime look at his sister the only different is Robb and Gwen was pure love of sibling unlike his sibling were.

"My lady you should prepare yourself cause we going to leave soon"

"Yes mi'lord" Gwen answer him

"we going to be family soon Gwen, don't you think you should drop the formality and call me brother I know it hard now but I will be happy if one day you will call me that" Robb tight the grip of his hand and Gwen only look at him and say nothing, he knew it hard for the girl and it will take time until she is full accept it. With that he exit the room and leave Gwen and her family look at him

Jaime arrive at king's landing he meet with some of his brother their welcome him and wish him happy in his new life he was about to start but he act like he did not hear them and ask one of them about the where about of her sister

"She must be in her chamber ser" one of the guard tell him

"Thank you" Jaime answer the knight and walks away from him. When he reach his sister chamber he found her stand near the window stare outside

"There nothing beautiful to see there sister" he was happy to see her safe and sound again

"Jaime, your back" she smile at him but it was for little while before he face change and it only angry form in her face for a moment Jaime thought she might strike him. A step closer and she hug him tight in her arm "why did you come back here the…." Before she can finish Jaime cut her

"I know" she look him at his face "you knew and yet you still come, don't tell me you decide to wed now brother" she was angry with him now how can he wed another while she here

"I don't have choice, I try to talk with father but he would not listen to any reason I give him cersei" Jaime try to explain to her but cersei didn't understand him "your grown up Jaime but why are you let father have control over your life like some stupid little child" she turn away from him  
"what you want me to do cersei, you want me to defy father's wish'' Jaime ask her

"So you going to wed her and have children with her"

"Father want another heir for casterly rock cersei, so if I wed her must give him one" he move and touch her shoulder turn her to face him

"What about our children, are you going to forget about them'' she ask him tear start to drop on her face Jaime wipe them off he hate to see her hurt but there nothing here can do

"You know I cannot do anything about them, everyone knows they were Robbert children they were not mine and the will never be cersei you know that''

"I know that" cersei whisper to him and start to remove his clothes, even though he is going to marry soon but that will not stop cersei to enjoy the moment with him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

They were both at dine room eat dinner together even Bran come down to eat with them for the first time since the accident happen, Gwen was happy at least she got to eat the last meal with all member of her family who remain in Winterfell, There were the strained of silence went on until Rickon start to talk to Gwen "it's true your leaving like father, Sansa and Arya" his voice was childlike and small like whisper, Robb look at her sister before his gaze to their mother who was quite all the time

"Yes dear brother" Gwen tell him try to control tears to drop on her face, she know she has to be strong and not to show Rickon that she is upset it will only hurt the boy

"Will you come back to winterfel again" Rickon ask her again and this time he was glace straight to her "I d…..'' Gwen try to answer before she hear her mother meddle in the conversation

"Of course she will come back, winterfell it's her home Rickon" Gwen only smile at the boy, when she turn her gaze she saw her brothers Robb and Bran looking at her she know they understand the situation more than Rickon does "when will she come back mother''

"You know what why don't you go to bed" Robb tell him "but I want to know" Rickon tell them

"Robb take Rickon to bed now , cause your sister has some staff to pack for her journey tomorrow " her mother tell Robb "it's okay mother I can take him, it will be the last time I did it anyway" she rise up and carry Rickon to his chamber. When she reach his room she put Rickon on his bed and tuck him, she run her hands on his hair , sing the songs until sleep take him

"I wish I will see you again soon my young wolf, I will miss you a lot and you always be in my heart'' she put her lips on Rickon forehead and walks away from his chamber.

That night, after the plates had been cleared, Robb carried Bran up to bed himself. Grey Wind led the way, and Summer came close behind. Bran was as light as a bundle of rags, but the stairs were steep and dark, and Robb was breathing hard by the time they reached the top.

He put Bran into bed, covered him with blankets, and blew out the candle. For a time Robb sat beside him in the dark. Bran wanted to talk to him, but he did not know what to say. "We'll ride to see her again, I promise," Robb whispered at last.

"is she ever coming back?" Bran asked him.

"Yes," Robb said with such hope in his voice that Bran knew he was hearing his brother and not just Robb the Lord. "yes she will. Maybe we can ride out to meet her when she comes back again" Gwen was stand on the door listen to them talking tears start to drop on her face but she weep them off, Even in the dark room, Gwen could feel his brother's smile. "And may one day, we'll ride to casterly rock to see her. We won't even tell Gwen we're coming, we'll just be there one day, you and me she will be surprise to see you on horse. It will be an adventure."

"An adventure," Bran repeated wistfully. she heard her brother sob. The room was so dark she could not see the tears on Robb's face, so she reached out and found his hand. Their fingers twined together. She kiss Bran good night and she exit the room with Robb

"I will come back again you know that" she tell him and give him a simple smile "yes I know" Robb reply

"Then why are you crying Robb , you know it hurt me to see you like that, don't make thing harder to me more than they were''

"am sorry but father always say we have to stick together, the pack is stronger than lone wolf he always say that, you will be alone Gwen the only wolf surround by many lion" he tell her tears continue drop on his face Gwen touch his cheek and weep them off he never cry like this when his father leave may be the thought of her sister marry far away from him it scary him Gwen is his favor sibling among the other, she put kiss on his forehead and tell him "I will survive am strong Robb you know that, but promise me you will not cry again and you will watch over mother and our brothers''

"Yes I will'' he tell her

Gwen was in her room, packing a polished ironwood chest that was bigger than she. Sum was helping. Gwen run her hand on his fur and sigh the wolf bound across the room, snatch up some wisp of silk in her jaws, and fetch it back. But when she saw her mother, she sat down on her haunches and yelp at them back.

Gwen glanced at her and jumped to her feet.

"I was afraid you were sleep," she said, her breath catching in her throat. "Welcome mother"

"What are you doing now?" her mother was smiling.

Gwen looks at the mess on the floor and smiles at her and made a face. "Nothing. I was all packed and everything." She gestured at the huge chest, no more than a third full, and at the clothes that were scattered all over the room. "I thought I have to do it all over. My things weren't properly folded".

"A proper lady doesn't just throw her clothes inside her chest like old rags," her mother says to her

"Well, they're going to get all messed up anyway," she said. "Who cares how they're folded?" Her mother sigh she knew this his hard for her

'Why don't you get some sleep and I will pack them for you" she told her

"I can't I try mother but every time I close my eye….." she sob "I can't do it my mother, I don't want to leave winterfell, I don't think even I can marry him" she was still cry her mother look at her and run to seat beside her, she weep her tears off and remove strand of hair on her face tuck it in her ear and hug her and whisper

"Forgive me my child, am the one to blame for this if only I didn't take Tyrion this would happen'' Gwen was still cry on her mother hand Catelyn hold her the whole time, when she was sure she was sleep she put her on the bed and cover her with blanket, she watch as her chest rise and fall , she look so calm and innocent Catelyn feel guilt run through her she run her hand on her fine black hair

"I wish the day will come and you will be able to forgive me my child" Catelyn was cry.

When Gwen wake up in the morning she find her mother lying next to her ,she push strand of hairs away from her face and she look at her sleeping mother, it was odd to find her mother lying next to her, Gwen put kiss on her face and she rise up slowly from bed when she hear a knock on the door she go and open only to see a maid stand there

"morning my lady, how did you sleep" before she can answer her the maid enter in the room and start to carry her staff

"morning to you to, what are you doing" Gwen was stun to see her take her staff out of her room before she hear the made talk and she realize what was going on

"lord Tyrion is outside my lady he ask if I can help you to take your belongings outside" the maid continue to move her thing

"oh" Gwen sigh the maid drop some of staff and make a lot of noise in room "careful please, we don't want to wake the whole castle don't we now'' she was tired with everything she look at her mother who was start to awakes now "am sorry my lady" the maid apologize and walks away leave Gwen to her own thought

"Why is she moving your staff" her mother ask

"Apparently Lord Tyrion can't wait to go back to his family" she was change her night dress and wear her black breech and black boots with white tunic and black coat embroidered with direwolf heads on both side the symbol of her family house

"oh, he is already here" her mother was surprise too , she take the brush and brush her long black shine hair she pin few and left other cascade on her back

"Your look beautiful my child" her mother tell, Gwen gaze only remain to the mirror in front of her

"Thank mother''

"I should go and check on lord Tyrion I will be back" she put a kiss on her hair and leave

Gwen was inside with her brothers say her farewell "promise me you going to watch over each other , no matter what happen okay''

"you don't have to worry we will, family ,duty and honor like our mother's house words'' Bran tell her, she smile at him and whisper the same words "family, duty and honor" she kiss him and hold him tight when she reach rickon she did the same thing "I will me miss you little one"

"Me too" Rickon tell her and kiss her. When she walks on corridor she saw her brother and Theon talking

"I was thinking I will leave without say goodbye to you two'' she told both of them

"I will never let's that happen Gwenveir you know I have grown fond of you" he told her

"I wil miss you Theon, watch over Robb for me will you" she told him and hug him. Then she turned back to Robb and began to weep, her whole body shaking with the sobs. Robb weep her tears off "Theon and I, have gift for you" Theon give her a bow "don't forget to practice" he told her "you bet I won't Greayjoy" she smile and give him a quick hug and turn to Robb

"Mine is outside" Robb tell her

It was a long walk down to the yard.

Outside, everything was noise and confusion. Wagons were being loaded, men were shouting, horses were being harnessed and saddled and led from the stables. A light snow had begun to fall, and everyone was in an uproar to be off. when they reach outside Robb had pulled off the rags he'd wrapped it in. He held it out to her.

Gwen's eyes went wide. blue eyes, like his. "A sword," she said in a small, hushed breath.

The scabbard was soft grey leather, supple as sin. Robb drew out the blade slowly, so she could see the deep blue sheen of the steel. "Thank you brother" she hugs him tight

"Don't ever forget who you are Gwen'' he told

"I won't, Am Stark and winter is coming, I will never forget that Brother" Robb looked relieved. "Good." He smiled. "The next time I see you, you'll be Lady Gwenveir Lannister." He joke

Gwen forced herself to smile back. "May be I should change the color of my hair to golden like pure Lannister, how do you think I will look brother ?"

"I think the black color suits you perfect little sister" Robb promised. He pulled Gwen to him and embraced her fiercely. "Farewell, my sweet little sister"

Gwen hugged him back. "And you, too brother. Take care of our family."

"I will." They broke apart and looked at each and Gwen turn to look at her mother

"Mother, I will miss you" she hug her mother too

"Don't ever forget home"

"winterfell is in special place mother" she took her mother hand and place it on her left breast "in here" her mother chuckle

"You are a true stark, I will miss you my young wolf" she hug her tight

"My lady, are you ready" Tyrion ask her as he mount his horse

"yes my lord" she told him looking at the castle and her brother before she walk to her horse, she turn and look at her brother Robb , Gwen ran to him for a last hug. Suddenly she looked like she was going to cry. "I wish you were coming with me."

"Me too sister" she break away and mount her horse she walk away, turn to see Rob rub her direwolf back and whisper to him "watch over her for me boy" Sam look like he understand an run toward Gwen horse

"I know we have our different but I ask you as mother Lord Tyrion watch over my little girl" Catelyn plead to Tyrion

"You have my word lady Stark no harm will come to her" the imp answer and turn away

The north went on forever, Tyrion noticed Gwen she was quite she did not say the word ever since they left winterfell .Tyrion felt sorry for the girl. For hard life she is going to leave... or perhaps he should say that a hard life had been chosen for him. He sees some her guard's talks to her they were knight of Stark house

"My lady you should ride in carriage you we will exhaust before we reach king's land'' the knight told

"I appreciate you concerned ser Arthur but am fine" she answer him

"You very stubborn my lady just like you father" the knight answer her and Gwen only smile at him

"She is true stark, they known for their stubborn ser, let her have the adventure'' Tyrion tell the knight and look at Gwen who only smile at him the knight bow and turn his horse away

"I promise you my lady you going to like king's landing, it city which most of young maiden enjoy to leave in and don't forget finding future husband too" the comment

"Am not like most young maiden, if it were for me I would rather live at winterfell for the rest of my life and for future husband i don't think i have to worry about that anymore" she sigh watch her direwolf run toward her

"In need you're not like other young maiden Gwen, your special girl that why am sure Jaime is going to like you when he get to know you" he told her

"You think so" she turn so she can face him

"I don't think so Gwen, I know so he will be a fool if he won't" he comments turn his head and see the inn near ahead of them. He shouts at one of knight

"Ric'' Tyrion call "yes my lord"

"You go head and prepare the room for us to rest I think lady Gwen can used a rest before we continue with our journey'' the knight bow and run away

When they reach the inn they seat waiting for their dine, Gwen was still quite play with her dagger on her hand Tyrion only look at her "what took them so long, can't they see we starve here" Tyrion yell to one of the guard Gwen rise her gaze and see him walk toward the counter and yell to the owner of the inn

"Do you know who am mister," Tyrion ask the owner with pride.

"Yes my lord" the owner answer nervously

"Then you know I will not tolerate any clumsiness, now be the kind sir and brought us some food and wine too" with that Tyrion walk away and return to seat where Gwen was seat, Gwen only shake her head she could not understand why Lannisters feel the need to remind people who they are every time but she remember what Jon used to tell her every time when he saw them "Lannister are proud" he always say that

"If you talk to him politely he will also understand you my lord" she tell him .Tyrion chuckle "ohh, dear sometime people need to be reminded who they" Tyrion answer, Gwen only stare at him

"Lannisters are proud" she whisper but Tyrion hear her and smile at that

"In did we are my dear, but who told you that'' he ask took goblet of wine in his lips again

"My brother Jon he always say that whenever he see Jaime walks" she sigh and continue "that is how the king need to walk, like someone with authority and power .Lannister are proud" Tyrion look the way she talk about her brother it was with full of love Tyrion wish Cersei will talk about him like that some day

"You miss him don't you" he ask

"A lot he is my brother my lord, people always think me and him were twins they say we took a lot from our father side than mother, a true Stark they say" she told him

"They were right, you, Jon and Arya took a lot from you father. You remind me of someone I known may lady'' Tyrion tell her and took another sip

"I hope is not one among of you whore" she joke, Tyrion smile at her

"No my lady I will never compare my future sister to those girl i sleep with, but you remind me so much of Jaime"

"I don't think I look anything like your brother my Lord'' she told him, Tyrion chuckle

"is true your more pretty than him, but I didn't mean the facial look but the way you treat you bastard brother is same way as Jaime treat me" he comment ,Gwen look at him and feel pity for him

"My brother is not a bastard, our lord father is his father to, he is a Stark" she tell him

"And I am not a dwarf , my father will be happy to hear that" he told her his voice was sad

"What about you sister" she ask

"When I was born my mother died during my birth, my sister blame me for her death'' Tyrion look like he was going to carry when he talk

"I know how it feel, our mother always blame Jon for our father betray to her" she sigh think about her brother "the world is cruel place my lady the innocent people are always the one who suffer for other people mistake" he told her. Gwen watch him when before she realize she saw the group of women seat with them, Gwen knew who they were

"I think I should head to bed now my lord" she bows to him and rise up from where she was seated

"okay my lady , see you tomorrow" Gwen walks away leave Tyrion surrounding by bunch of whore, Gwen pray to the gods Jaime would be like that, favor the whores more than she

Eddard Stark rode through the towering bronze doors of the Red Keep sore, tired, hungry, and irritable "the king's require your presence in small council my lord" steward told him that

"I thought it will be convenient on the morrow," Ned snapped as he dismounted.

The steward bowed very low. "No, my lord."

"Damn it," Ned said. It would not do to offend the council

"I will see them. Pray give me a few moments to change into something more presentable."

"Yes, my lord," the steward said.

"My thanks," Ned said. Ned saw Arya come to him. "what are you doing here don't you suppose to be in your dance lesson''

"I was until septa mordone and Sansa come ruined all the funny" she tell her father and he chuckle

"It seems the council has urgent need of me see you later". he tell her

"When is Gwen going to arrived" she ask

"Soon my dear very soon" he kiss her head and call the steward

"See that my daughter find her bedchamber, and tell septa to keep them there. Arya is not to go exploring." Poole bowed. Ned turned back to the royal steward.

"It will be my great pleasure," the poole said.

And so Ned had come striding into the council chambers. "Lord Stark, I was grievous sad to hear about your daughter marriage arrangement."

"Thank for you concerned Lord vary," Ned replied, cool yet polite. "I think my daughters can manager whatever throw at her, she strong girl and don't forget she is Stark." He disentangled himself from the eunuch's grip and crossed the room to where Lord Renly stood by the screen, talking quietly with a short man who could only be Littlefinger. Renly had been a boy of eight when Robert won the throne, but he had grown into a man so like his brother that Ned found it disconcerting. Whenever he saw him, it was as if the years had slipped away and Robert stood before him, fresh from his victory on the Trident.

"My congrats Lord Stark," Renly said.

"thank you," Ned replied. "You must forgive me, but sometimes you look the very image of your brother Robert."

"A poor copy," Renly said with a shrug. "Though much better dressed," Littlefinger quipped. "Lord Renly spends more on clothing than half the ladies of the court."

It was true enough. Lord Renly was in dark green velvet, with a dozen golden stags embroidered on his doublet. A cloth-of-gold half cape was draped casually across one shoulder, fastened with an emerald brooch. "There are worse crimes," Renly said with a laugh. "The way you dress, for one."

Littlefinger ignored the jibe. He eyed Ned with a smile on his lips that bordered on insolence. "I have hoped to meet you for some years, Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me to you."

"She has," Ned replied with a chill in his voice. The sly arrogance of the comment rankled him. "I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well."

Renly Baratheon laughed. Varys shuffled over to listen.

"Rather too well," Littlefinger said. "I still carry a token of his esteem. Did Brandon speak of me too?"

"Often, and with some heat," Ned said, hoping that would end it. He had no patience with this game they played, this dueling with words.

"I should have thought that heat ill suits you Stark but what about you daughter Gwen," Littlefinger said. "Here in the south, they say you are all made of ice, and melt when you ride below the Neck."

"I do not plan on melting soon neither does her, Lord Baelish. You may count on it." Ned moved to the council table and said, "Maester Pycelle, I trust you are well." The Grand Maester smiled gently from his tall chair at the foot of the table. "Well enough for a man of my years, my lord," he replied. They both turn to see the king, queen Cersei enter the chamber , they bow to royal couple and take they seat

"Perhaps we might begin soon," the Grand Maester said, hands knitting together atop his broad stomach. "I fear I shall fall asleep if we wait much longer."

"Where is king slayer" king ask before they can answer the door open and Jaime enter

"I thought your decide to run back to you father king slayer" Jaime remain silence and took a seat but when he turn he saw Ned looking at him with heated face

"Shall we start before these two start to kill each other" The king seat at chair on the head of the table, the crowned stag of Baratheon embroidered in gold thread on its pillows. Ned took the chair beside it, as the right hand of his king. "My lords," he said formally, "I am sorry but the thought of being in law with Lannister is still foreign to me."

"it okay, Lord Stark we both understand " Varys said glace at the queen and ser Jaime

As the others took their accustomed seats, it struck Eddard Stark forcefully that he did not belong here, in this room, with these men. He remembered what Robert had told him in the crypts below Winterfell. I am surrounded by flatterers and fools, the king had insisted. Ned looked down the council table and wondered which were the flatterers and which the fools. He thought he knew already. "What is these meeting about," he ask out.

" His Grace instructs us to stage a great tournament in honor of you daughter"

"Gods be good," he swore. Was there no end to Robert's folly? And to do this in her name, that was salt in the wound

. "I mean to make the girl feel at home Ned," king announced, Ned look at his friend think what was going at his head think that simple tournament will make his little girl feel at home

"She is Stark your grace, she will never feel at home in other place than winterfell, Stark belong to winterfell my king and not king's landing or casterly rock" Ned tell him

"Come Ned I think we pass that already" the king answer him

"The fact you betrothral my daughter without my consent we will never pass that Robbert, she is my daughter and it my duty as father to find best betothral for her" Ned was stunned by Robbert think that he is cool with all what he did

"So you mean to say Lannisters are not good enough for your daughter my lord" the queen ask him

"Do you love you children my queen" Ned ask

"Yes" the queen reply

"Not as much as I love mine, and I will do anything to protect them" ned tell her , there tension in room the other member of council remain silent ,Cersei start to talk but but Jaime put his hand on hers stop her to talk again

"Enough both of you'' the king yell.

"How much?" asked Littlefinger, mildly.

"Forty thousand golden dragons to the champion. Twenty thousand to the man who comes second, another twenty to the winner of the melee, and ten thousand to the victor of the archery competition." Robbert answer

"Ninety thousand gold pieces," Littlefinger sighed. "And we must not neglect the other costs. My king you will still want a prodigious feast. That means cooks, carpenters, serving girls, singers, jugglers, fools

"Robbert I think we shouldn't do that, " Lord Renly said.

Grand Maester Pycelle looked to Littlefinger and asked, "Will the treasury bear the expense?"

"What treasury is that?" Littlefinger replied with a twist of his mouth. "Spare me the foolishness, Maester. You know as well as I that the treasury has been empty for years. I shall have to borrow the money. No doubt the Lannisters will be accommodating it for their future Lady of casterly rock any way''.

"And I think lord Twyin will want to welcome a new member of his family?"

"This tourney is an extravagance the realm cannot afford Robbert" Ned say

"It okay Lord Stark , my father will glad hold the tournament for the honor of his future daughter and lady of casterly rock" cersei talk with pride

"Problem solved Ned'' Robbert told him, Ned only remain cool

"Only the best for Lannister" Lord Renly said, Ned knew why cersei will do anything to make it happen cause she what to taunt him for looking down to her family, the door open and the royal steward enter

"My lords, Lord Tyrion is outside" he announce, Jaime was happy to hear his brother is safe , Ned was also happy to know her daughter is there already he can wait to see her

"Tyrion is here?" Jaime ask the steward "yes, ser Jaime''

"so what are you waiting for bring him in fool" the king growl "can't you see ser Jaime can't wait to see his beloved future lady" they both laugh except for Jaime and Ned "easy up you two you don't want to scary the girl" Tyrion enter in room himself Jaime smile at him and Tyrion smile back

"Where is my daughter lord Tyrion'' Ned ask him

"There nothing to worry my lord she is just outside the room. Go fetch lady Gwen boy" Tyrion told steward "you have the wonderful daughter my lord' Tyrion told Ned

"Thank you for your compliment lord Tyrion, her mother and I rise her to be a leader" Ned tell him

"In did my lord, am sure she will make perfect lady of casterly rock" Gwen enter inside and saw her father she was happy to see him again

"Welcome to king's land the beauty of north" the king told her

"Thank you my king, my lords and my queen" she bow in front of them Gwen new how to play with other, she can act as obedience liitle girl when she want

"Drop the formality little dove we going to be sisters soon so call me Cersei" she told her and hug her, other member knew the Queen is acting

"How you find my city so far Gwen'' Robbert ask her "it magnificent your grace" Robbert chuckle

"Does she not look like my Lyanna Ned, the rose of winterfell'' Robbert told him

"She is you grace" Ned reply, Gwen look at her father who smile at her and turn her gaze and she meet face to face with Jaime

"I hope you had good journey my lady" he move lose to her talk her hand and kiss it

"Yes ser, lord Tyrion was good companion I would ever ask for" she smile at him , her smile can freeze the entire kingdom ,Jaime knew she is beautiful he has to admit that he was stare right to her blue eyes they remind him so much of the ocean in casterly rock but Ned decide to interfere the moment

"My child, you are too far from home" he say move close to her and hug her

"so as you father, I miss you'' she whisper to him and hug him tight

" i too,If you excuse me I have to take my daughter to her chamber so she can rest" Ned tell the council

"Why don't you let Jaime escort her Ned, you and I need to talk about something" Robbert tell him

"Whatever you want to talk about can wait Robbert" Ned tell him,when Robbert try to speak Cersei stop him

"Let the girl have some time with her family my love, am sure they have a lot to talk about"

"Okay'; but I except to see you early tomorrow" Ned leave the room with Gwen on his hand lead her to the quarter the reside.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Gwen walks with her father in hall, Ned did not say the word to her ever since their life the council room, he look tire and exhausted, Gwen knew is due to his new duty to king she always hear her father complain about Robbert madness back in winterfell

"So how you like your new duty as the hand of king" she ask him while they still walking in the hall

"It bore and exhausted, it nothing compare to my duty back at home" he told her Gwen only remain silence and listen to him "I don't even the time to seat with my daughters like I do in winterfell" he sigh

"how is thing back home" he ask, Gwen look at him a simple smile form in her lips she was so happy to be in her father's hands again "everything is good, Robb try so much to be the Lord you always be proud of and Rickon is learning archery and Bran is awake and well mother is just mother'' she chuckle

"Well I miss home a lot ever since I come here'' he told her , Gwen smile at him and give him a quick hug but they here foot step come behind them followed with small voice

"Lord stark'' when they turn around they see prince Joffrey coming toward them

"Prince Joffrey , how can I assist you tonight" Ned ask him but Gwen was silent looking at the prince, she always do not like him ever since she saw him in winterfell

"no lord stark my father send me to inform you here need you to his chamber now'' he told him and turn his gaze to Gwen and smile to her Gwen only stare at him quietly "duty is calling my dear can you find you way to our quarter '' he kiss her forehead and Gwen node to him

"don't worry my lord I will see to it that Lady Gwen find her way'' Jofrrey told him and smile, Ned look at his daughter he knew she does like the prince much but she always try to tolerate him for sansa seek

"don't worry I will not stab him" she whisper to him and her father chuckle to hear that "good luck" he whisper and he storm out the room and leave her with Joffrey

"My lady" Joffrey call her and when Gwen turn to see him offer her his hand "don't worry prince Joffrey am sure I can find my way to our quarter" she tell him and manage to give him a simple smile it was hard to smile for him but she knew she was not in winterfell anymore

"I promise Lord Ned I will make sure you find where your family reside, so intend to keep my promise'' he was still offer her his hand and Gwen look at him for moment before she gladly took it "you surely going to be perfect king" she told him with fake smile on her face

"Why I always didn't see you around often in winterfell'' he ask while they still walking

"I don't like crowd my prince" she give him short answer " I hear you like to play with sword and your good at archery too, I didn't think it thing for lady to do especially high born lady as you" Gwen stay quiet for short time think for the answer to give him

"I think who ever told you, he over say it am not that good my prince am only in process of learning" se answer him "I think it sweet though , having a wife who I can go hunting with'' he tell "I did not know why my father betrothrone me to you sister and not you I find you more pretty and charming than her" Gwen was surprise to hear him say that, is he insane she was betrothrone to his uncle and him to her sister

"I don't think that is property words to say my prince am betrothrone to your uncle and you to my sister, what will people say if they here you" she was still surprise she did even see him move close to her and put simple kiss on her cheek and whisper "I don't think people care about what they prince say, my their prince Gwen I can say and do whatever I wish" she snatch her hand off him and back off few step away from him, he look at her and surprise sansa will love if he did that to her but Gwen was different that make him want her more

"I think I can be fine from here my prince" she tell him and Joffrey smile at her "we are here lady Gwen this is where your family live" Gwen turn around and see the door she was happy

"good night prince Joffrrey'' she curtsy " call me Joffrey'' with that he turn around and left her to her shock with his behavior toward her , she sigh and move toward toward the large door and open it when she enter she saw her sisters sit on the table but gods she miss them a lot

"Gwen'' Arya run toward her and she hug her tight in her arms "gods Arya what you have been eating" but Arya only laugh at her before she whisper to her "I miss you so much, am glad you here" Gwen put her down and smile at her sister "me too little sister" she mess her hair, when she rise her head she saw her twin looking at her she knew Sansa will not run and hug her like Arya because it not the was way for a lady to act as her septa told her so she decide to follow her and hug her "hellow Sansa "

"how you doing Gwen " Sansa told and move to sit on her former chair she was sit before, Gwen look at Arya who only make the face to her which say I don't know what is her problem ask her kind of face, she move close to the table and greet septa mordane and took an empty sit near Arya

"am sorry about you lady" Gwen tell Sansa while she run her hand on the back of her wolf she can't imagine what will happen to her if she loss Sam, Sansa look sad at her "she will still be alive if it was not for that twisted little sister of yours"

"it is my fault now, you did nothing to save her" Arya snap at her, but Sansa face turn from sad to angry one she look like she is ready to kill someone.

"if you act more like lady and not like some stupid crazy boy then what happen in journey would never happen" Sansa yell at her little sister, Gwen only remain quite listen as her sisters dispute

"you act as lady did that save her, you were just stand there and act as lady lying in front of everyone to what really happen, is that how a lady suppose to act by being a lair and take another family side and not hers then am gladly I act as stupid crazy boy at least- I will never betray my family for some stupid spoil prince" Arya yell back at her much angry than before but before Sansa can answer her Gwen decide to intervene

"STOP IT , BOTH OF YOU''she yell and they both stay quiet and look at her "what is got into you head both of you, you are sister'' she tell them

" she is not my sister, I will never have a sister like her" Arya told her and storm out of the room leave Gwen with two choice which one she should comfort cause they both angry , sad and cry ,she only look at septa who only remain silent when all of that happen

"Sansa, Arya did not mean that she just mad'' Gwen told her, Sansa was quite and it only small sound of her sob was coming from her mouth

"Am heading to bed" Sansa told her and she leave Gwen and septa themselves

"They always fight like that since the accident happen" Gwen asks the septa she was still shock with happen she can't believe her sister can fight like that, well they always argue back in winterfell but not like that

"no my lady, Sansa is always quite ever since her direwolf die and Arya….." the septa was silence for short time before she continue again "well Arya is still Arya you know you sister better than anyone lady Gwen "Gwen sigh she run her hand on her hair she was still exhausted and this was not kind of welcome she has in her mind. She go to her younger sister when she reach her door she knock softly "Arya can I come in" she open the door and enter in the room she found Arya lying on her bed crying to herself

"hush now little one'' she try to calm her, Arya rise and sit face her sister "she blame me for lady death but she the one how cause it by hiding the truth"

"You have to understand her Arya, Joffrey is her betrothrone and one day he can be her husband so that is why she did what she did'' Gwen tell her wipe the tears away from her face

"So if you marry to ser Jaime you will do the same because he is you husband" Arya ask her

" no I wouldn't you know that, it just Sansa is different, may be one day will understand why she did that" she hug her, Arya was stop cry now "go to sleep now my young wolf" she kiss her forehead and walks away from her chamber. Gwen find her chamber and go to sleep

In morning they sit on table to eat the breakfast Gwen saw her father was out of his usually moody and she knew he must have been fight with Robbert yesterday. Gwen could see it on his face when he came to table, that morning. The first course, a thick sweet soup made with pumpkins, had already been taken away when Ned Stark strode into the Small Hall. They called it that to set it apart from the Great Hall, where the king could feast a thousand, but it was a long room with a high vaulted ceiling and bench space for two hundred at its trestle tables.

"Rough day'' Gwen whisper to him when he take the sit next to her

"As usually my young wolf'' he manages to give her a smile and kiss on her cheek

"My lord," Arthur said . He rose to his feet, and the rest of the guard rose with him. Each man wore a new cloak, heavy grey wool with a white satin border. A hand of beaten silver clutched the woolen folds of each cloak and marked their wearers as men of the Hand's household guard. There were only fifty of them, so most of the benches were empty.

"Be seated," Eddard Stark said. "I see you have started without me. I am pleased to know there are still some men of sense in this city." He signaled for the meal to resume. The servants began bringing out platters of ribs, roasted in a crust of garlic and herbs.

"The talk in the yard is we shall have a tourney, my lord," Arthur said as he resumed his seat. "They say that knights will come from all over the realm to joust and feast in honor of your daughter" Gwen give surprise look at her father

"wow Sansa is lucky lady, prince Joffrey must be crazy in love with her for king to hold tournament for her honor" she look at her sister and smile at her but the whole table was silence before Arya decide to let her know

"It not for Sansa" she told her Gwen was surprise to hear that , then who that was the question remain on her head

"You didn't tell her my lord" one of the knight ask ned, who only shake his head

"It for you my lady'' the knight told her

Arya could see that her father and her sister was not very happy about that. "Do they also say this is the last thing in the world I would have wished?" she ask

Sansa's eyes had grown wide as the plates. "You should be happy Gwen it honor to have tournament hold in your name," she breathed. She was seated between Septa Mordane and Jeyne Poole, as far from Arya as she could get without drawing a reproach from Father. "it will be honor if he ask me if I want it, in steady of decide everything himself first he decide to wed me to the lannister and now a tournament for me proclaim it for my honor, my honor was ruin the minute he betrothrone me to the lannister" she tell her with grin face she can't hide it everyone saw her reaction

"Will we be permitted to go, Father?" Sansa ask her father

"You know my feelings, Sansa. It seems I must arrange Robert's games and pretend we honored for his sake. That does not mean I must subject my daughters to this folly."

"Oh, please,it for Gwen" Sansa said. "I want to see."

Septa Mordane spoke up. "Princess Myrcella so as her twin sister Gwen will be there, All the ladies of the court will be expected at a grand event like this, and as the tourney is for her sister, it would look queer if your family did not attend."

Father looked pained look at Gwen who was busy stare at her plate. "I suppose so. Very well, I shall arrange a place for you, Sansa." He saw Arya. "For both of you."

"I don't care about their stupid tourney," Arya said. She knew Prince Joffrey would be there, and she hated Prince Joffrey.

Sansa lifted her head. "It will be a splendid event. You shan't be wanted."

Anger flashed across Father's face. "Enough, Sansa. More of that and you will change my mind. I am weary unto death of this endless war you two are fighting. You are sisters. I expect you to behave like sisters, is that understood?"

Sansa bit her lip and nodded. Arya lowered her face to stare sullenly at her plate. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. She rubbed them away angrily, determined not to cry. Gwen rub her back and whisper to her "you have to come so you can see me fight, they say is for my honor so I will show them how we northern say thank you" Arya eyes wide up she can't believe what she hear

"Father will not let you fight'' Arya told her, simple smile form on her lips

"Who say about ask father for permission little sister" Gwen tease her and Arya stare right into her blue eyes and smile

"Excuse me," her father announced to the table. "I find I have small appetite."

"father can I talk with you for moment" Gwen ask him

"yes dear, come walk with me so we can talk" they walked from the hall.

"what are going to do with Sansa and Arya"she ask him

Her father sigh "so you also see them"

"yeah they have the hell of fight yesterday too"she told him, Ned stop and turn to face her "yesterday they fight again, I can believe it"

"well sansa is blame Arya for Lady death and Arya blame Sansa for lying and took Prince Joffrey side and not her" she explain it to him

"don't worry I will fix it , and how you doing'' he ask her "am fine father, I know you have many problem now so you don't have to worry about me''

"well I didn't know twins can be very different" he cuddle her cheeks and put kiss her forehead

After they was gone, Sansa exchanged excited whispers with Jeyne Poole. Down the table Arthur laughed at a joke, when see come back Gwen see no one talks to Arya she start to think if that is a way they always treat her like she didn't exist, She knew sansa is still angry with her but what is can't understand is why she could be angry with her sister and not with prince Joffrey he is the reason why Lady die. She just stand in the corner and look how miserable Arya was.

Arya looked at them and felt ill. She pushed away from the table.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" Septa Mordane asked.

"I'm not hungry." Arya found it an effort to remember her courtesies. "May I be excused, please?" she recited stiffly.

"You may not," the septa said. "You have scarcely touched your food. You will sit down and clean your plate."

"You clean it!" Before anyone could stop her, Arya bolted for the door as the men laughed and Septa Mordane called loudly after her, her voice rising higher and higher.

. Only look and laugh how loud the septa yell

"Don't you think is time to stop yelling , she is never come back you know that" Gwen tell her and start to walk away from the hall. Fat Tom was at his post, guarding the door to the Tower of the Hand. He blinked when he saw Arya rushing toward him and heard the septa's shouts

"Here now, little one, hold on," he started to say, reaching, but Arya slid between his legs and then she was running up the winding tower steps, her feet hammering on the stone while Fat Tom huffed and puffed behind her.

Her bedchamber was the only place that Arya liked in all of King's Landing, and the thing she liked best about it was the door, a massive slab of dark oak with black iron bands. When she slammed that door and dropped the heavy crossbar, nobody could get into her room, not Septa Mordane or Fat Tom or Sansa or the Hound, nobody! She slammed it now.

When the bar was down, Arya finally felt safe enough to cry.

She went to the window seat and sat there, sniffling, hating them all, and herself most of all. It was all her fault, everything bad that had happened. Sansa said so, and Jeyne too.

Fat Tom was knocking on her door. "Arya girl, what's wrong?" he called out. "You in there?"

"No!" she shouted. The knocking stopped. A moment later she heard him going away. Fat Tom was always easy to fool.

Arya went to the chest at the foot of her bed. She knelt, opened the lid, and began pulling her clothes out with both hands, grabbing handfuls of silk and satin and velvet and wool and tossing them on the floor. It was there at the bottom of the chest, where she'd hidden it. Arya lifted it out almost tenderly and drew the slender blade from its sheath.

Needle.

She thought of Mycah again and her eyes filled with tears. Her fault, her fault, her fault. If she had never asked him to play at swords with her...

There was a pounding at her door, louder than before. "Arya Stark, you open this door at once, do you hear me?"

Arya spun around, with Needle in her hand. "You better not come in here!" she warned. She slashed at the air savagely.

"The Hand will hear of this!" Septa Mordane raged.

"I don't care," Arya screamed. "Go away."

"You will rue this insolent behavior, young lady, I promise you that.

"Stop it" Gwen told her "I don't you think she had enough already, why keeping torment her''

"So you encourage her behavior'' septa ask her with angry tone

"No I don't but I will not let you keep scold and yell at her like she is deaf"

"What was i except from you Gwen you are just like her"

"Why don't go and see what you perfect lady Sansa is up to'' Gwen tell her

"Am feel sorry to ser Jaime to marry a person like you"

"I don't think that is you business septa mordane, you business is to make sure Sansa continue to act as lady so she can be a great queen when that spoil prince of has marry her" she was fury with her now

"I will make sure you father hear about this" she tell her and start to walk away

Arya listened at the door until she heard the sound of the septa's receding footsteps.

"Arya can I come'' Arya open the door and She went back to the window, Needle in hand, and looked down into the courtyard below.

"What the matter little one" Gwen move and stand near her

" If only i could climb like Bran'', she told her, Gwen rub her back and listen to her "i would go out the window and down the tower, run away from this horrible place, away from Sansa and Septa Mordane and Prince Joffrey, from all of them. Steal some food from the kitchens, take Needle and my good boots and a warm cloak''. She continue to tell her

"do you think if you run away everything we will all right'' she ask her, her voice was small like whisper

"I don't know may be"

"we can't run away from our problem , even if we run away we will find another problem waiting for us even bigger than the one we left" she told her, Arya turn to her and hug her Gwen hug her back and kiss her head she sigh "everything is going to be okay" she assure her

A soft knock at the door behind her turned Arya away from her. "Arya," her father's voice called out. "Open the door. We need to talk."

Arya crossed the room look at her sister who gesture her to open the door .her father was alone. He seemed more sad than angry. That made Arya feel even worse. "May I come in?" Arya nodded, then dropped her eyes, ashamed. Father closed the door. "Whose sword is that?"

"Mine." Arya had almost forgotten Needle, in her hand.

"Give it to me."

Reluctantly Arya surrendered her sword, wondering if she would ever hold it again. Her father turned it in the light, examining both sides of the blade. He tested the point with his thumb. "A bravo's blade," he said. "Yet it seems to me that I know this maker's mark. This is Mikken's work."

Arya could not lie to him. She lowered her eyes.

Lord Eddard Stark sighed. "My nine-year-old daughter is being armed from my own forge, and I know nothing of it. The Hand of the King is expected to rule the Seven Kingdoms, yet it seems I cannot even rule my own household. How is it that you come to own a sword, Arya? Where did you get this?"

Arya chewed her lip and said nothing only look at her sister. She would not betray Jon, not even to their father.

After a while, Father said, "I don't suppose it matters, truly." He looked down gravely at the sword in his hands. "This is no toy for children, least of all for a girl. What would Septa Mordane say if she knew you were playing with swords?"

"she was not play with it" Gwen insisted and look at her little sister. "I hate Septa Mordane." Arya said

"That's enough." Her father's voice was curt and hard. "The septa is doing no more than is her duty, though gods know you have made it a struggle for the poor woman. Your mother and I have charged her with the impossible task of making you a ladies."

"I don't want to be a lady!" they flared.

"I ought to snap this toy across my knee here and now, and put an end to this nonsense."

"Needle wouldn't break," Arya said defiantly, but her voice betrayed her words.

"It has a name, does it?" Her father sighed. "Ah, Arya. You have a wildness in you, child just like you sister. 'The wolf blood,' my father used to call it. Lyanna had a touch of it, and my brother Brandon more than a touch. It brought them both to an early grave." they heard sadness in his voice; he did not often speak of his father, or of the brother and sister who had died before they were born.

Arya desperately wanted to explain, to make him see. "I was trying to learn, but..." Her eyes filled with tears. "I asked Mycah to practice with me." The grief came on her all at once. She turned away, shaking. "I asked him," she cried. "It was my fault, it was me..."

Suddenly her father's arms were around her. He held her gently as she turned to him and sobbed against his chest. "No, sweet one," he murmured. "Grieve for your friend, but never blame yourself. You did not kill the butcher's boy. That murder lies at the Hound's door, him and the cruel woman he serves."

"I hate them," Arya confided, red-faced, sniffling. "The Hound and the queen and the king and Prince Joffrey. I hate all of them. Joffrey lied, it wasn't the way he said. I hate Sansa too. She did remember, she just lied so Joffrey would like her."

"We all lie," her father said. Gwen only stand there watch them silent "Or did you truly think I'd believe that Nymeria ran off?" Arya blushed guiltily. "Jory promised not to tell."

"Jory kept his word," her father said with a smile. "

"Let me tell you something about wolves, child. When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Summer is the time for squabbles. In winter, we must protect one another, keep each other warm, share our strengths. So if you must hate, Arya, hate

those who would truly do us harm. Septa Mordane is a good woman, and Sansa... Sansa is your sister. You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you... and I need both of you, gods help me."

He sounded so tired that it made Arya sad. "I don't hate Sansa," she told him. "Not truly." It was only half a lie.

"I do not mean to frighten you, but neither will I lie to you. We have come to a dark dangerous place, child. This is not Winterfell. We have enemies who mean us ill. We cannot fight a war among ourselves. This willfulness of yours, the running off, the angry words, the disobedience... at home, these were only the summer games of a child. Here and now, with winter soon upon us, that is a different matter. It is time to begin growing up."

"I will," Arya vowed. She had never loved him so much as she did in that instant. "I can be strong too. I can be as strong as Robb."

He held Needle out to her, hilt first. "Here..."

She looked at the sword with wonder in her eyes. For a moment she was afraid to touch it, afraid that if she reached for it it would be snatched away again, but then her father said, "Go on, it's yours," and she took it in her hand.

"I can keep it?" she said. "For true?"

"For true." He smiled. "If I took it away, no doubt I'd find a morningstar hidden under your pillow within the fortnight. Try not to stab your sister, whatever the provocation."

"I won't. I promise." Arya clutched Needle tightly to her chest as her father look at Gwen come with me child

"good night little sister" Gwen move close to Arya kiss her and she follow her father when she reach him, he took her hand and wrap it in his

"Lyanna might have carried a sword, if my lord father had allowed it. You remind me of her sometimes. You even look like her."

"Lyanna was beautiful," Gwen said, startled. Everybody said so.

"She was," Eddard Stark agreed, "beautiful, and willful, and dead before her time."

"I won't dead before my time father'' she assures him Ned tight his grip on her hand

"What did you think she was going to do with it…. Needle? Who did she hope to skewer? her sister? Septa Mordane? Did she know the first thing about sword fighting?"

"Stick them with the pointy end," she told him, "Jon tells her that''. Her father snorted back laughter. "That is the essence of it, I suppose. So you know about it too''

"We promise Jon we won't tell single living soul, we could Imagine what mother would say or do to him if she found it" she tone was sad even her father knew it

"Did you miss him" he ask "cause I miss him a lot''

"Every day I wish he was here with us" Ned wrap her in his hand "so as me my little wolf"

The day of tournament arrive Sansa rode to the Hand's tourney with Septa Mordane and Jeyne Poole, in a litter with curtains of yellow silk so fine she could see right through was rode with her sister Arya

"so you really going to participate" arya ask her, her eyes were wide now waiting for her sister to answer her back

"yes but you are not going to tell father" Gwen told her and look straight to her eyes "promise me Arya no matter what happen you not going to tell him" she insisted

"ok, ok, ok, I won't . But what if you get injury"

"I won't, I promise"

. They watched the heroes of a hundred songs ride forth, each more fabulous than the last. The seven knights of the Kingsguard took the field, all but Jaime Lannister in scaled armor the color of milk, their cloaks as white as fresh fallen snow. Ser Jaime wore the white cloak as well, but beneath it he was shining gold from head to foot, with a lion's head helm and a golden sword. Sandor Clegane was the first rider to appear in arena. He wore an olive-green cloak over his soot-grey armor. Those, and his hound's-head helm, were his only concession to ornament. Then followed by ser Jaime, Ser Jaime tossed a kiss to where Gwen was sitting , Gwen only smile at him, gently lowered his visor and rode to the arena

"who do you think is going to win this match Lady Gwen''Littlefinger ask, her mind was too far until Renly touch her arm,she was startle little then she turn and look at him

"are you scary they going to kill him" littlefinger tease

"no my lord I hear ser Jaime is greatest knight" she smile and turn her gaze to were Jaime was standing

"A hundred golden dragons on the Kingslayer," Littlefinger announced loudly as Jaime Lannister. The horse wore a blanket of gilded ringmail, and Jaime glittered from head to heel. Even his lance was fashioned from the golden wood of the Summer Isles.

"Done," Lord Renly shouted back. "The Hound has a hungry look about him this morning."

"Even hungry dogs know better than to bite the hand that feeds them," Littlefinger called dryly.

Sandor Clegane dropped his visor with an audible clang and took up his position. Ser Jaime tossed a kiss to some woman in the commons, gently lowered his visor, and rode to the end of the lists. Both men couched their lances.

Ned Stark would have loved nothing so well as to see them both lose, but Sansa was watching it all moist-eyed and eager. The hastily erected gallery trembled as the horses broke into a gallop.

"father can I be excuse for moment'' Gwen ask her father

"what the matter young wolf" Ned turn and look at her she was already stand up ready to leave

"nothing am not felling well for the moment''

"okay do you want me to come with you''

"no , I will be back soon" she look at Arya who whisper good luck to her and Gwen only node and leave.

The Hound leaned forward as he rode, his lance rock steady, but Jaime shifted his seat deftly in the instant before impact. Clegane's point was turned harmlessly against the golden shield with the lion blazon, while his own hit square. Wood shattered, and the Hound reeled, fighting to keep his seat. Sansa gasped. A ragged cheer went up from the commons.

"I wonder how I ought spend your money," Littlefinger called down to Lord Renly.

The Hound just managed to stay in his saddle. He jerked his mount around hard and rode back to the lists for the second pass. Jaime Lannister tossed down his broken lance and snatched up a fresh one, jesting with his squire. The Hound spurred forward at a hard gallop. Lannister rode to meet him. This time, when Jaime shifted his seat, Sandor Clegane shifted with him. Both lancesexploded, and by the time the splinters had settled, a riderless blood bay was trotting off in search of grass while Ser Jaime Lannister rolled in the dirt, golden and dented.

Sansa said, "I knew the Hound would win."

Littlefinger overheard. "If you know who's going to win the second match, speak up now before Lord Renly plucks me clean," he called to her. Ned smiled.

"where is Lady Gwen, I hope she can see this Ned'' Renly was still laugh, Ned only smile

Gwen wear armor was blue-grey plate without device or ornament, and a thin grey cloak hung from his shoulders like a soiled rag. Yet he acquitted himself well, When she made her entrance, a murmur ran through the crowd, and she heard whispers, "who is that." People were ask themselves no body knew who she is except for Arya who only smile at her unhorsing Ser Emmon in his first. Her courser was as slim as her rider, a beautiful grey mare, built for speed. Ser Emmon's huge stallion trumpeted as he caught her scent. The she did something with his legs, and her horse pranced sideways, nimble as a dancer. Sansa clutched at his arm. "he is wear blue – grey father as ser arthur" she said. Ned saw that

"may be is one of his guard" he told his daughter. Ser Emmon was having trouble controlling his horse. The stallion was screaming and pawing the ground, shaking his head. he kicked at the animal savagely with an armored boot. The horse reared and almost threw him.

She saluted the king, rode to the far end of the list, and couched his lance, ready. Ser Emmon brought his animal to the line, fighting with the reins. And suddenly it began. his stallion broke in a hard gallop, plunging forward wildly, while the mare charged as smooth as a flow of silk. Ser Emmon wrenched his shield into position, juggled with his lance, and all the while fought to hold his unruly mount on a straight line, and suddenly she was on him, placing the point of her lance just there, and in an eye blink ser Emmon was failing. He took his horse down with him in a tangle of steel and flesh.

Ned heard applause, cheers, whistles, shocked gasps, excited muttering, and over it all the rasping, raucous laughter of the Jaime. She reined up at the end of the lists. Her lance was not even broken. His sapphires winked in the sun as he raised, smiling. The commons went mad for her.

In the middle of the field, Ser Emmon disentangled himself and came boiling to his feet. He wrenched off his helm and slammed it down onto the ground. His face was dark with fury and his hair fell down into his eyes. "My sword," he shouted to his squire, and the boy ran it out to him. By then his stallion was back on its feet as well.

Emmon was striding down the lists toward her, his sword clutched in his fist. "Stop him!" Ned shouted, but his words were lost in the roar. Everyone else was yelling as well, and Sansa was crying.

It all happened so fast. Gwen was shouting for his own sword as Ser Emmon knocked her squire aside and made a grab for the reins of his horse. The mare scented blood and reared. Gwen kept her seat, but barely. Ser Emmon swung his sword, a savage twohanded blow that took the her in the chest and knocked her from the saddle. The courser dashed away in panic as Gwen lay stunned in the dirt. But as Gregor lifted his sword for the killing blow, but she manage to roll over and avoid it she rise up quickly on her feet her visor fall down to the ground her long shine black hair fall on her back, every one was surprise to see who she was but that did not stop ser Emmon to attack her she avoid evry blow he manage to throw at her people cheer loud for her Ned keep shouting for it to stop but nobody hear Emmon pivoted in wordless fury, swinging his longsword in a killing arc with all his massive strength behind it, but the ser Jaime caught the blow and turned it, Thrice Ned saw Ser Emmon aim savage blows at Jaime, yet not once did Jaime send a cut at his unprotected the other member of king's guard come and hold Emmon, Jaime turn and look at her she has a small cut on her forehead and it was bleeding he run his hand on it and wipe the blood off

"You need to see a measter'' he told her

"Am fine ser it just a small cut I will live" Jaime smile at her and gaze at her his eye never left hers

It was the king's voice that put an end to it... "bring her forward kingslier , " he growl, Jaime took her hand and lead her the king was laughing loudly ,Ned feel relief she was safe now

"What do you think you were doing young wolf'' the king ask , Gwen look at her father and answer

"Defending my honor, my king" Robbert laugh hard than before

"you remaind me so much of …"" before the king can finish Gwen finist the sentence for him

"My aunt lyanna'' she told him, look past to her have who was looking at her still don't believe what happen

"my king the lady is need to be punish for this ,it only knight and ser are allow to participate in tournament'' ser Emmon yell to the king

"or maybe we should punish you ser Emmon for letting a lady knock you down" Jaime say with pride and smile, the crowd was stormed with laugh, cheers and whistles, ser Emmon was very angry,

Wordlessly, he turned and strode off, shoving past Barristan Selmy. "Let him go," Robert said, and as quickly as that, it was over.

"Take her to the measter ser Jaime that wound need to be taking care off" Jaime lead her out of the arena wrap her around him protective,

"What happen to you young lady'' the measter ask

"She battle with ser Emmon'' Jaime answer him the measter was shock to hear that "she participate on tournament, you starks are very stubborn" Gwen only smile at him the measter took little piece of cloth mix it with some liquid in bootle and start to clean her wound

"could you hold still" measter told her when she move a little

"I can't whatever you put on that cloth sting so much"

"and here I thought you not scary of anything my Lady'' Jaime tease and hold her.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Jaime walks her in her room and bid her goodnight and put a kiss on her both cheek, she only smile to him and bow her head and walk inside. But when he walks away from the stark quarter he hear his brother voice

"If may say big brother your becoming gentle and sweet, but it suit you perfect" he chuckle it was fun to see Jaime act romantic with other woman than Cersei

"How long do you sit there"

"Ohh dear brother I was in way to the library when I saw you and decide to stay and watch, so tell did she catch you heart already may say it soon than I except and it fascinating" he told him, Jaime only smile at whatever Tyrion say to him

"I'm pleased you think so... but I was only escorting her. After what happen today I think it was not wise for her to walk alone"

"As you wish, so it true she knocks ser Emmon down." He took another step close to his brother

"Yeah she stubborn just likes her father" he told him thinking of the previous event

"They say she has same spirit as her aunt Lyanna" he said, and they both had a good long laugh, think of the girl who cause the end of targeryn

"Let's hope she doesn't share the same fate as her aunt, so I won't have to stab another king on the back for her seek" Jaime give him a sly smile

"They call it being in love brother I guess it something you are not familiar with'' tyrion laugh and walk away from his brother

Gwen was in her room when the someone knock on her door she get up and open it only to see her father stand there he was not angry but sad

"May I come in?"

"Yes please "she feel so shame of herself she could not even rise her head to look into his face, she want to explain but she did not know where to start so she only remain silence , Ned took a sit on the edge of her bed and gesture her to come and sit with him

"How is your wound" he ask her move his hand to the small bandage across her face

"Am fine"

"what was your thinking Gwen, how can you act so stupid and reckless your mother and I rise you better than that" even though he was scold her but his voice was very small and calm, ned did not know how he can be so gentle when it come for her may be cause she remind him so much of his sister

"Am so sorry father, it won't happen again I promise" she could not hold tears to fall from her eyes Ned wipe them off and wrap her into his hand

It was morning they were break they fast with the some member of royal family and Twyin lannister the lord of casterly rock was also there but the king and her father were not there cause they were have some meeting with the small councilor, Gwen wear her simple light blue gown match perfect with her eyes and style her hair in northern style she was not used to expensive thing unlike her twin, she was complete southern woman now even Gwen can see it she wish she can escape,

"How is wound" the queen snap her to reality it

"it heal in my queen" she can help notice Twyin and Jaime were looking at her, Jaime new she was in wrong place there but he can't help but enjoy see her try to act as proper lady

"for now on you have to act like a lady that include wearing, I cannot have future lady of casterly rock wear like a commoner" Twyin told her , she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from talking back she wish she could tell him she was not marry yet to his son and he doesn't not have say in what she do with her life but she only remain quite

"I will have royal tailor made some for her father'' Cersei told her father

"Make it fast I don't want people say I can't provide for my daughter in law'' he rise up and look where Jaime was sit "Jaime come walks with me" ,Jaime rise up and follow his father

"Can I be excuse" she ask

''ok'' the queen nod and Gwen rise up "I don't think it proper to let a Lady walk alone" Tyrion say and look at her

"It okay my lord i…" someone else interfere "I can escort her'' Joffrey said and rise up everyone was surprise but before he can do anything Jaime walks in

"I will do it Prince Joffrey am sure lady Sansa require you presence'' he took Gwen into his hand and walk away with her

"Thank you ser Jaime" Jaime smile at her before he answer her

"Am no long a ser Gwen, you can call me Jaime we are to be wed soon''

"If that what you wish Jaime" she finally said it, he was happy to hear her call him by his

Gwen was in her room with her sister ,Arya was busy play with Sam and Sansa was busy telling her a story of her prince charming Joffery Gwen only smile, nod and listen to whatever she say, she knew her sister was falling in love with Joffrey she can't help but worry for her she knew Joffrey more than Sansa but she decide to stay quite about it they hear soft knock on the door

"I get it" Arya say and move to open the door some old woman enter in the room

"the queen sent me here, so I can measure lady Gwen for her new gowns''

"A new gown?" Sansa said, as wary as she was astonished.

"More lovely than any she have worn, my lady," the old woman promised. She measured Gwen's hips with a length of knotted string. "All silk and Myrish lace, with satin linings. You will be very beautiful. The queen herself has commanded it .Gwen only remain silence listen to the old woman brag about the queen

"She has honored me with her custom for many a year." The old woman laid her string along the inside of Gwen's leg. "Her Grace said to me that you will wed ser Jaime soon, and you should not dress like a little girl. Hold out your arm."

Gwen lifted her arm. She needed a new gown, that was true. She didn't come with many from winterfell

"Your bosom will be as lovely as the queen's," the old woman said as she looped her string around Gwen's chest. "You should not hide it so."

The comment made her blush.

"What color will it be?" she asked the seamstress.

"Leave the colors to me, my lady. You will be pleased, I know you will .You shall have smallclothes and hose as well, kirtles and mantles and cloaks, and all else befitting a... a lovely young lady of noble birth."

"Will they be ready in time for my wedding?"

"Oh, sooner, much sooner, Her Grace insists. I have six seamstresses and twelve apprentice girls, and we have set all our other work aside for this. Many ladies will be cross with us, but it was the queen's command."

"Thank Her Grace kindly for her thoughtfulness," Gwen said politely. "She is too good to me."

"Her Grace is most generous," the seamstress agreed, as she gathered up her things and took her leave.

"Am not yet a lannister but she can't wait to turn me to one already'' Gwen wonder when old woman left

"Oh don't worry Gwen,she also give me new pair of gown too when we come to king's lading''

"You are going to be her daughter by law not me" she told her twin and throw herself to her bed looking on the roof

"You should be happy sister''

"It make me sick on stomach think soon I will be a lannister''

Ned was walking on the hall when he hear his daughter call him "father'' he turn and see Gwen wear her tunic and breech like usually a simple smile form on his lips he remember what Arya told him about Twyin and Cersei lannister forbid her to wear tunic and breech

"I hear the future lady lannister doesn't allow to wear tunic and breech" he smile at her and she smile back

"Well am not yet a lady lannister'' she move close to him and kiss his cheek "are you going somewhere father" she ask

"Yes'' his father agrees

''can I come'' Gwen ask him she was happy to be on her father presence

"okay but it outside the castle am going to visit someone'' Ned told her with just the hint of a walk together with Sam behind them when they reach outside Gwen saw ser Arthur with other knight talking

"MY lord I have already saddle your horse, Is there any other service I might perform?" stable boy ask

"can you saddle another horse for my daughter she is coming with me"

"yes, my lord." Stable boy grinned. "i will be glad to help."

Ser Arthur and other ser were rode with them Lord Eddard passed beneath the King's Gate into the stink of the city, his grey and white cloak streaming from his shoulders, he saw eyes everywhere and kicked his mount into a trot. His guard followed.

He looked behind him frequently as they made their way through the crowded city streets and see her daughter talk and laugh with Tomard and Desmond

"They like her my lord" ser Arthur told him

"I can see, she has away to make people like her ever since she was in winterfell" Ned said.

"It because of her gentle nature my lord I can't believe soon she will be wed to ser Jaime I will miss her a lot'' they turn and look at her she was still smile while Desmond talk to her

Their reach Street of Steel began at the market square beside the River Gate, as it was named on maps, or the Mud Gate, as it was commonly called. A mummer on stilts was striding through the throngs like some great insect, with a horde of barefoot children trailing behind him, hooting. Elsewhere, two ragged boys no older than Bran were dueling with sticks, to the loud encouragement Gwen look at him and remember her little brother Bran. In the shadow of the wall, farmers stood beside their wagons, bellowing out, "Apples, the best apples, cheap at twice the price," and "Blood melons, sweet as honey," and "Turnips, onions, roots, here you go here, here you go, turnips, onions, roots, here you go here." Gwen was still watching the young boys when farmer call her and give her apple

"best apple for beautiful young lady" he bow his head and Gwen kindly accept it

"thank you''

Ned turned off the square where the Street of Steel began and followed its winding path up a long hill, past blacksmiths working at open forges, freeriders haggling over mail shirts, and grizzled ironmongers selling old blades and razors from their wagons. The farther they climbed, the larger the buildings grew. The man they wanted was all the way at the top of the hill, in a huge house of timber and plaster whose upper stories loomed over the narrow street. The double doors showed a hunting scene carved in ebony and weirwood. A pair of stone knights stood sentry at the entrance, armored in fanciful suits of polished red steel that transformed them into griffin and unicorn. Ned left his horse with Jacks and gesture his daughter to follow him before he shouldered his way inside.

The slim young serving girl took quick note of Ned's badge and the sigil on his doublet, and the master came hurrying out, all smiles and bows. "Wine for the King's Hand," he told the girl, gesturing Ned to a couch. "I am Tobho Mott, my lord, please, please, put yourself at ease." He wore a black velvet coat with hammers embroidered on the sleeves in silver thread, Around his neck was a heavy silver chain and a sapphire as large as a pigeon's egg. "If you are in need of new arms, you have come to the right shop." Ned did not bother to correct him. "My work is costly, and I make no apologies for that, my lord," he said as he filled two matching silver goblets. "You will not find craftsmanship equal to mine anywhere in the Seven Kingdoms, I promise you. Visit every forge in King's Landing if you like, and compare for yourself. Any village smith can hammer out a shift of mail; my work is art."

Ned sipped his wine and let the man go on. The Knight of Flowers bought all his armor here, Tobho boasted, and many high lords, the ones who knew fine steel, and even Lord Renly, the king's own brother. Perhaps the Hand had seen Lord Renly's new armor, the green plate with the golden antlers? No other armorer in the city could get that deep a green; he knew the secret of putting color in the steel itself, paint and enamel were the crutches of a journeyman. Or mayhaps the Hand wanted a blade? Tobho had learned to work Valyrian steel at the forges of Oohor as a boy. Only a man who knew the spells could take old weapons and forge them anew. "The direwolf was the sigil of House Stark, is it not? I could fashion a direwolf helm so real that children will run from you in the street," he vowed.

Ned smiled. "Did you make a falcon helm for Lord Arryn?"

Tobho Mott paused a long moment and set aside his wine. "The Hand did call upon me, with Lord Stannis, the king's brother. I regret to say, they did not honor me with their patronage."

Ned looked at the man evenly, saying nothing, waiting. He had found over the years that silence sometimes yielded more than questions. And so it was this time.

"They asked to see the boy," the armorer said, "so I took them back to the forge."

"The boy," Ned echoed. He had no notion who the boy might be. "I should like to see the boy as well."

Tobho Mott gave him a cool, careful look. "As you wish, my lord'' he turn and look at gwen " but I think young lady should wait here," he said with no trace of his former friendliness. Ned look at her

"no she coming with me" he took her hand and follow him. When the armorer opened the door, the blast of hot air that came through made Ned feel as though he were walking into a dragon's mouth. Inside, a forge blazed in each corner, and the air stank of smoke and sulfur. Journeymen armorers glanced up from their hammers and tongs just long enough to wipe the sweat from their brows, while bare-chested apprentice boys worked the bellows.

The master called over a tall lad about Robb's age, his arms and chest corded with muscle. "This is Lord Stark, the new Hand of the King," he told him as the boy looked at Ned through sullen blue eyes and pushed back sweat-soaked hair with his fingers. Thick hair, shaggy and unkempt and black as ink. The shadow of a new beard darkened his jaw. "This is Gendry. Strong for his age, and he works hard. Show the Hand that helmet you made, lad." Almost shyly, the boy led them to his bench, and a steel helm shaped like a bull's head, with two great curving horns.

Ned turned the helm over in his hands. It was raw steel, unpolished but expertly shaped. "This is fine work. I would be pleased if you would let me buy it."

The boy snatched it out of his hands. "It's not for sale."

Tobho Mott looked horror-struck. "Boy, this is the King's Hand. If his lordship wants this helm, make him a gift of it. He honors you by asking."

"I made it for me," the boy said stubbornly. Gwen looks at the boy and smile at him

"A hundred pardons, my lord," his master said hurriedly to Ned. "The boy is crude as new steel, and like new steel would profit from some beating. That helm is journeyman's work at best. Forgive him and I promise I will craft you a helm like none you have ever seen."

"He's done nothing that requires my forgiveness. Gendry, when Lord Arryn came to see you, what did you talk about?"

"He asked me questions is all, m'lord."

"What sort of questions?"

The boy shrugged. "How was I, and was I well treated, and if I liked the work, and stuff about my mother. Who she was and what she looked like and all."

"What did you tell him?" Ned asked.

The boy shoved a fresh fall of black hair off his forehead. "She died when I was little. She had yellow hair, and sometimes she used to sing to me, I remember. She worked in an alehouse."

"Did Lord Stannis question you as well?"

"The bald one? No, not him. He never said no word, just glared at me, like I was some raper who done for his daughter." Gwen can,t help but laugh the boy was wildly as Arya

"Mind your filthy tongue," the master said. "This is the King's own Hand." The boy lowered his eyes. "A smart boy, but stubborn. That helm... the others call him bullheaded, so he threw it in their teeth."

Ned touched the boy's head, fingering the thick black hair. "Look at me, Gendry." The apprentice lifted his face. Ned studied the shape of his jaw, the eyes like blue ice. Yes, he thought, I see it. "Can you make sword with direwolf sigil for my daughter she likes to fight a lot" Ned asks the boy and look at her daughter

"Yes my lord'' he look at Gwen and give her simple smile

''back to your work lad. I'm sorry to have bothered you." He walked back to the house with the master. "Who paid the boy's apprentice fee?" he asked lightly.

Mott looked fretful. "You saw the boy. Such a strong boy. Those hands of his, those hands were made for hammers. He had such promise, I took him on without a fee."

"The truth now," Ned urged. "The streets are full of strong boys. The day you take on an apprentice without a fee will be the day the Wall comes down. Who paid for him?"

"A lord," the master said reluctantly. "He gave no name, and wore no sigil on his coat. He paid in gold, twice the customary sum, and said he was paying once for the boy, and once for my silence."

"Describe him."

"He was stout, round of shoulder, not so tall as you. Brown beard, but there was a bit of red in it, I'll swear. He wore a rich cloak, that I do remember, heavy purple velvet worked with silver threads, but the hood shadowed his face and I never did see him clear." He hesitated a moment. "My lord, I want no trouble."

"None of us wants trouble, but I fear these are troubled times, Master Mott," Ned said. "You know who the boy is."

"I am only an armorer, my lord. I know what I'm told."

"You know who the boy is," Ned repeated patiently. "That is not a question."

"The boy is my apprentice," the master said. He looked Ned in the eye, stubborn as old iron. "Who he was before he came to me, that's none of my concern."

Ned nodded. He decided that he liked Tobho Mott, master armorer. "If the day ever comes when Gendry would rather wield a sword than forge one, send him to me. He has the look of a

warrior. Untilthen, you have my thanks, Master Mott, and my promise. Should I ever want a helm to frighten children, this will be the first place I visit."

"Why is the boy look so much as Robbert" Gwen question him

"cause he has black hair and blue eyes as yours" Ned joke, Gwen only smile

His guard was waiting outside with the horses. "Did you find anything, my lord?" Jacks asked as Ned mounted up.

"I did," Ned told him, wondering. What had Jon Arryn wanted with a king's bastard, and why was it worth his life?

The day which Gwen wish it would not arrive it arrive this is day which she will wed Jaime Lannister and being a lannister, On the morning the serving maid knock on her door she went and open it

"how did you sleep my lady'' rose ask she was her haindmaid

"good I think'' she told her and return back to the bed

"you have to wake up my lady today is wedding day" rose comment and give her wide smile and another serving maid enter with her wedding gown and start to filled 's tub with steaming hot water Gwen remove night close and enter into the water and the maid scrubbed her head to toe until she glowed pink. Cersei's own bedmaid trimmed her nails and brushed and her black hair so it fell down her back in soft ringlets. She brought a dozen of the queen's favorite scents as well. Gwen chose a sharp sweet fragrance with a hint of rose in it under the smell of flowers. The maid dabbed some on her finger and touched Gwen behind each ear, and under her chin, and then lightly on her nipples.

Cersei herself arrived with the seamstress and her twin sister , and watched as they dressed Gwen in her wedding clothes. The smallclothes were all silk, but the gown itself was ivory samite and cloth-of-silver, and lined with silvery satin. The points of the long dagged sleeves almost touched the ground when she lowered her arms. And it was a woman's gown, not a little girl's, there was no doubt of that. The bodice was slashed in front almost to her belly, the deep vee covered over with a panel of ornate Myrish lace in dove-grey. The skirts were long trail behind her back when she walks and full, the waist so tight that Gwen had to hold her breath as they laced her into it. They brought her new shoes as well, slippers of soft grey doeskin that hugged her feet like lovers.

"You are very beautiful, my lady," the seamstress said when she was dressed.

"thank you?" Gwen say politely, and spun, her skirts swirling around her. "Oh, It beautiful" She has to admit it, she could not wait for Jaime to see her like this. Will he love me, he will, he must... he will forget all the women he ever like when he sees me, she think to herself.

Queen Cersei studied her critically. "put this on her ears, it gift from Jaime"

"At once, Your Grace," her maid replied, it was pair of gold hearing they were very beautiful

She hung from Gwen's ears and about her neck, the queen nodded. "Yes. The gods have been kind to you, Gwen. You are a lovely girl. My brother is indeed a lucky man"

"Thank you?" Gwen whisper

"Wow she look like princess mother will I be beautiful like her when I wed mother" marcell ask her mother Cersei smile at her daughter "you will be more than her my dear you princess''

"The cloak," she commanded, and the women brought it out: a long cloak of white velvet heavy with pearls. A fierce direwolf was embroidered upon it in silver thread. Gwen looked at it with sudden dread.

"Your father's colors," said Cersei, as they fastened it about her neck with a slender silver chain.

A maiden's cloak. Sansa's hand went to her throat. She would have torn the thing away if she had dared.

"You're prettier Gwen," Cersei told her. Gwen knew she was just pretend she knew Cersei doesn't like her but she doesn't know why the do was open and her father enter he was wearing the stark colour and his grey clock

"is she ready my queen the septon and guest are waiting"

"Yes. Lord Stark" the Queen say and exit the room with Sansa , princess and other maids

"you look beautifull child'' Ned told her and move closer to her

"I wish my brothers and mother were here" Gwen sigh "I miss home, I miss Robb,Jon"

"Come along now my dear, the septon is waiting. And the wedding guests as well."

She put her hand in his, and he led her to the marriage altar, where the septon waited between the Mother and the Father to join their lives together. She saw Jaime, looking at her,he was resplendent in crimson and gold with chain of rubies and lions' heads. Jaime only stare at her wow she was very pretty everyone was looking at her and whisper of beauty, she saw the king and his wife, prince Joffrey was standing next to her sister, Arya was with Tommen and Sam her wolf, Ser Balon Swann and Ser Boros Blount were there in Kingsguard white, Ser Loras and Lord Renly She tight he hand to her father when their near reach the altar ,Ned knew she was scary he only smile and whisper at her when he lean to kiss her "you Stark and we are brave" she only look at him when he pull back and smile at him and turn to look at Jaime who move close to her and took her small hand into his. They say they vow in front of septon and when they finish

''now cloak the bride and put her under your protection'' septon told Jaime .

Lord Eddard Stark move forward and stood stiff as a lance as his hands came over her shoulders to fumble with the clasp of her cloak. Then the clasp opened, and her father swept her maiden's cloak away with simple smile. Jaime move close with the bride's cloak he held on his arm was huge and heavy,gold crimson t richly worked with lions and bordered with gold satin and rubies ,he stand behind her tall and strong, sweep the cloak of his protection over her shoulders, and tenderly kiss her cheek as he leaned forward to fasten the clasp.

"With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lord and husband." Gwen said

"With this kiss I pledge my love," the Jaime replied smoothly, "and take you for my lady and wife.''

When he finish the words he pulled her close and kissed her long and deep.

"Here in the sight of gods and men," he said, "I do solemnly proclaim Jaime of House Lannister and Gwenveir of House Stark to be man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever, and cursed be the one who comes between them."

She had to bite her lip to keep from sobbing .People cheer for them songs were sing they look beautiful together it was the truth but none of them care for it, Jaime wrap her and lead her to the wedding feast was held in the Hall. When they walk Jaime notice tears fall from her eyes he stop and turn to look at her He waddle closer and whisper at her ears "I don't like to see you cry" he wipe the tears off and Gwen manage to give him a small but sweet smile. They enter to the hall people cheer for her they had taken their seats, the High Septon rose to lead a prayer.

" At least he does not drone as badly as the last one", Tyrion whisper at her ear which make Gwen smile at him when the septon finish "Let the cups be filled!" Robbert proclaimed, when the gods had been given their due. His cupbearer poured a whole flagon of dark Arbor red into the golden wedding chalice. The king had to use both hands to lift it. "To the beautiful young lady I ever seen!"

"Gwenveir !" the hall shouted back at him. "Gwenveir!Gwenveir! To the lady of casterly rock!" A thousand cups rang together, and the wedding feast was well and truly begun. Tyrion Lannister drank with the rest, emptying his cup on that first toast and signaling for it to be refilled as soon as he was seated again.

"they love you'' Jaime told her , Gwen only look at him and smile she saw many of Lannister in the hall

Cersei watched as Jaime fed her morsels off his plate. They drank from the same cup, and would kiss often and unpredictably they look so happy together even though it all an act but she feel little jealously come to her , she wish it was her in her place. The music was loudly in hall the king was dance,Gwen saw her father who was talking with lord Twyin but he doesn't seem too happy with whatever they were talking. Prince Joffrey took Sansa hand and lead to the floor

"may I have dance my lady'' Gwen turn around and see Tommen offer her the hand she smile and took it and he lead her also to the dance floor

"if I were you I will watch that little prince he may take her away from you'' littlefinger told Jaime and the whole table burst with laughter. When Tommen was tired ser Loras take her hand and also dance with her

"We going t be family soon my lady, '' he told her

"How" she was surprise

"my sister Margaery is to be betrothed to your brother Robb'' he told her, Gwen was happy to hear it ,she hear people say Margaery is sweet and kind girl she was sure Robb will adore her

"may dance with this beautiful young lady if you don't mind ser" Renly move close to her and Loras bow his head and walk away, Renly put his hand to her waist and other hold her hand

"You are the most beautiful woman in the hall tonight."

"My lord is too kind."

"My lady," said Renly wistfully "I don't know what kingslier done to deserve you''

"i think by putting the sword to my father's leg'' they both laugh renly spinning her around and catch her into his arms again Gwen smile at him, Jaime look at her and wish he was the to bring such joy in her beautiful face the music continue to play and Gwen dance with a lot of people her father, the king, tyrlion, Twyin and ser kevan but none of those was her husband Jaime only remain sit and watch . Gwen start to walk away from dance floor when the hand touch her shoulder

"did you left a dance for me my lady" she turn around and saw Jaime stand there with smile on his lips "yes my lord", Jaime hold her close to him close enough Gwen can hear his heart beat every eyes were upon her and her handsome lord husband, Jaime smile at her and she gladly return it with her own. Other guests soon joined them on the floor. Lady Merryweather, the Myrish beauty with the black hair and the big dark eyes, spun so provocatively that every man in the hall was soon watching her. Lord and Lady Tyrell moved more sedately. Ser Kevan Lannister begged the honor of Lady Janna. Fossoway, Lord Tyrell's sister.. Cersei Lannister partnered first Lord Stark, then her husband the king. Gwen was peaceful on her husband hand the dance slowly she even forget everyting until music died than she heard shouting of the men say, "It's time to bed them!'' Gwen freez for moment her hand was shake and her face turn to red Jaime saw she was afraid

" Let's get the clothes off her, and have a look at what the she-wolf's got to give our former brother!" Other men took up the cry, loudly.

Her husband lifted his eyes slowly from her. "I'll have no bedding'' Lord Tywin rose from his seat. "Jaime the bedding is tradition."

Gwen saw a spasm of rage pass across her husband's face. "I won't have it and I think my lords will understand. Whatever I do with my lady wife it our secret I don't everyone to know about it" he said.

"It okay Lord Twyin'' the king say to the lord who only node and the king gesture for music to continue to play. Gwen look at her husband face and whisper

"thank you my lord"

"you don't have to thanks me Gwen you my wife and it my duty to protect you come, wife,. " Gwen went with him. Their went to their bedchamber . Jaime open the door and hold it for her when she enter he shut it. Gwen look at the flagon of good Arbor gold on the sideboard

"May I pour a cup for you my lord?" she was nervous she did not even know what to talk with him

"I don't think it wise to get drunk Gwenveir?"

"Nothing was ever wiser my lord " she pour wine on her cup and drink it nervous Jaime sit on coach and look at her

"Would you have me undress, my lord?"

"Jaime" He cocked his head. "My name is Jaime, Gwenveir."

"Jaime. My lord. Should I take off my gown, or do you want to undress me?" She took another swallow of wine.

Jaime turned away from her "You hide behind courtesy as if it were a castle wall."

"Courtesy is a lady's armor," Gwen said. Her septa had always told her that but she always don't pay attention to it she always knew the really weapon was arrow and sword courtesy will not protect you against the sword she always think that.

"I am your husband. You can take off your armor now."

"And my clothing?"

"That too." He waved his hand at her. "My lord father has commanded me to consummate this marriage."

Her hands trembled as she began fumbling at her clothes. She had ten thumbs instead of fingers, and all of them were broken. Yet somehow she managed the laces and buttons, and her cloak and gown and girdle and undersilk slid to the floor, until finally she was remain with her smallclothes. She kept her eyes on the floor, too shy to look at him, but when she was done she glanced up and found him staring. There was hunger in his green eye, it seemed to her, and fury in the black. Gwen did not know which scared her more and then she closed her eyes. He pushed himself to his feet take the cloak from the floor and wrap it on her small body "Open your eyes."

She had promised to obey; she opened her eyes. He was standing by her feet, naked. Where his legs joined

"My lady," Jaime said, "you are lovely, make no mistake, but... I cannot do this. My father be damned. We will wait. The turn of a moon, a year, a season, however long it takes. Until you

have come to know me better, and perhaps to trust me a little even loved me." His smile might have been meant to be reassuring, She stared at his legs and the green eyes,

"Trust me Gwenveir I don't have desire to force a sad woman into my bed'' he move away from her

"And what you will want me do my lord. Jaime" it was not easy for her to use his name, Jaime turn around and chuckle

"I want you to want me to make love to you" he move to her again cupped her face into his hand and gently smooth her cheek "go to bed now my lady we have long journey tomorrow" he kiss her lips quick and went back to the coach

"Are you going to sleep there" she ask him

"I told you I don't have desire to have sad woman on my bed''

"You can sleep in bed my lord I think it too large for only one person'' she said to him and move to the bed

"Are sure'' Jaime ask with amusement

"It only to sleep my lord. Yes am sure'' Gwen smile at him and gesture him to come to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Jaime dressed himself in darkness, listening to his wife's soft breathing from the bed they shared. She dreams, he thought, when Gwen murmured something softly - a name, perhaps, though it was too faint to say - and turned onto her side. As man and wife they shared a marriage bed, but that was all. Even her tears she hoards to herself. He decide to go and wake her up

"Gwenveir" he shake her a little bit when she didn't wake up he, try again "Gwenveir wake up" she slowly open her eyes and look straight at his handsome face

"Bad dream" he ask her moving away from the bed

"No my lord'' she lied to him, the maid knock the door and enter into the room filling the tub with warm water so she can wash her body

"Your water is ready my lady" Rose told her and bow her head and went to help her with her dress

"Thanks Rose you don't have to help me, I can take bath myself" the maid bow to Jaime and storm out of the room

"What was it you dreaming about" Jaime asks her

"It nothing of important my lord" she told him. Gwen rises from their bed and removes her night dress and go straight into the tub.

He pulled on his boots, fastened his cloak with a lion's head brooch, and slip into the cushion on their room.

"Pardon me my lord is Lady Gwen still in bath" Rose ask Jaime when she enter into the room again

"Yes Rose. What the matter"

"I want to ask her what she will prefer to wear today'' Jaime look at the maid and a small smile form on his handsome face

"I think she will prefer a tunic and breech" he comment

"Pardon me my lord but the Queen…" before the rose can finish her sentence Jaime cut her

"I don't care what the Queen say or my lord father'' he say when Rose start to walk away "and make sure you find the best"

"Yes my lord" she bow and left. Gwen finish to wash herself and put her robe go to where her husband was sitting, she was kind surprise to see Rose was not there waiting for her like she used to, she want to ask Jaime but before she can the door was opening and Rose enter with pair doublet of black velvet covered with golden scrollwork on her hand Gwen eyes were wide

"Don't look at me my lady it your lord husband idea" Rose look at Jaime and smile. Jaime rise and move close to her "I thought my lady wife prefer breech more than gown" he whisper at her ear the maids look at the sight of them and giggle Gwen cheek become red when Jaime catch her lips with his and kiss her lips first was gentle ant then he tight his lips on her has and kiss her deep and passionate. Just the sight of her made him hard but he knew how to control himself. "When you done come down so you can bid your family farewell" Jaime whisper on her lips his hot breath brush at her face it made her shiver a little and he pull away. The maids where still looking at her when Jaime left the room until rose snap them so they can stop staring at her

"Am sorry my lady" Rose say on their behalf, Gwen only smile at her maid and move into the dressing room. Gwen wears her black breech with white tunic and small coat with short arms ends on her shoulder covered with golden scrollwork other maid slide her brown boots higher enough to reach her knees, Rose start to do her hair southern style but stop her so she took a small portion of her front hair and pin on her back and left other cascade on her back reach her waist

"Your very pretty my lady'' Rose told her

"Thanks Rose'' she rise up and leave her room go down to the dine room where she find her family ,the royal family, Tywin lannister, Tyrion and Jaime break their fast she grab a sit next to her father

"How do you sleep young wolf or should I say lioness now" Renly tease her

"Well lord Renly and I think young wolf is enough my lord'' she smile at him

"So you don't want to embrace your husband side lady Gwen?'' Renly ask and everyone eyes on the table shift to her

"I always be stark my lord, people may call me Gwenveir Lannister now cause I wed to Jaime but inside my heart I always be and still be Stark I was born in winterfell, rise in winterfell, I was worship the old gods, my house sigil is direwolf and our motto WINTER IS COMING. Am no Lannister my lord I know nothing of how to pay my debt but my children will born in casterly rock, they will be Lannister , Lion like their father, it does not matter if their will have black hair as mine or golden hair like their father but their always be Lannister and one day they will say their proud being a Lannister as I being Stark a and THEIR ALWAYS PAID THEIR DEBT as true Lannister'' Jaime was smile at her even Tyrion, her father only look at her with simple smile he was happy hear her say those word, lord Twyin was only quite, ser Kevan was smile also even Arya

"Wow you Stark are really made with ice" ser kevan told her

"And we don't tend to melt soon my lord" they're both laugh at her comment, she is strong, smart even Tywin admit to that, the king only node he knew starks' family more than anyone there.

Gwen was is yard with his father and hers sisters, she can't believe she leave them again tears start to drop on her face but she strongly wipe them off , she move close to her twin sister

"I will miss you Gwen'' Sansa told her and she hug her

"Not as much as I" Gwen told her when they pull away

"I made this for you" Sansa put a nice bracelet on her hand waist

"It beautiful Sansa thank you'' she told her and give her a quick hug. When she turn around she saw Arya and her direwolf "when I see you again will be knight my lady" she tease her

"Will I see you soon?'' she asks her

"I hope so too my young wolf" she mess her hair and Arya smile "promise me you will look at father and Sansa okay"

"Yes I will" she assures her and run to wrap her for hug

"Father'' Ned move close to her daughter "daughter'' he hug her tight

"I will miss you'' Ned told her

"Not as I, give Robb my congrats" she told him Ned. Ned smile at her he was surprise she knew about it

"How do you know?"

"Ser Loras told me, am happy for Robb father people say she is gentle soul"

"Like you my dear blue winter rose" he told her and kiss her forehead

"The wolf and rose. It great combination'' she told her father

"Hmmm I thought lion and wolf is great combination" they both chuckle "you right it is'' Gwen say and look straight to where Jaime was standing Gwen hug her father " love you father" she whisper to him. The stable boys come and bow to her

"My lady you carriage is ready" he told her

"Thank you but I will not ride on carriage my handmaids will, if you don't mind will you saddle my horse silver for me'' the boy bow and walks away

"Gwenveir" Robbert call her

"My king'' Gwen answer him he was standing beside his wife Cersei. The king give her quick hug, Cersei to but she whisper something in her ears "try to make my brother happy if you can" she told her in mockery tone

"Don't worries I will make sure he fall in love with me soon my queen" she answer her with confidence and pull away from her and walks to where her horse was. Jaime help her to mount her horse Gwen, she turn around and call her direwolf "Sam to me boy" the direwolf follow her she look at her father for the last time and ride away from the yard, she hold tight her grip on her horse rein ser Arthur was behind her father send him with her to make sure she has someone to protect her there

"I thought the lady was supposed to ride in the carriage" she was surprise to hear a similar voice

"Tyrion'' she was very happy to see him there

"Miss me Gwen'' he smiles at her

"You coming with us" she ask him

"Of course Gwen I will not let my favor good sister go to casterlyn rock herself"

"Thank you Tyrion" she was happy to see him among of all lannister it only one him she knew better and get along with

"If I might say you seem happy to see me" Gwen only smiles at him and look at her direwolf.

They keep riding, they passed thras well, and the streams swollen by autumn rains. The nights were alive with howling of wolves, they saw a lot of people Jaime argue they should continue to ride so they can reach casterlyn rock soon he did want to spend another day in road even though Tyrion argue they should rest but Jaime say now.

Jaime took one look and burst into song. "Six maids there were in a spring-fed pool..."

"What are you doing?" Tyrion demanded.

"Singing. 'Six Maids in a Pool I'm sure you've heard it. And shy little maids they were, too. Rather like my wife. Though somewhat prettier but not as her, I'll warrant."

"Be quiet," the imp said, with a look that suggested he would love to leave him behind the road if they can but Jaime continue to singing ignore Tyrion

"Please, Jaime," pleaded Ser Kevan .Ser Arthur and Gwen they were laughing when the Lannister battle themselves

"If you won't be quiet, you will leave me no choice but to gag you, Jaime."

"I'll play mute if only Gwenveir ask?" He laughed, Tyrion pleaded Gwen to ask him to shut up "Gwen would you please tell him to shut up" Gwen was still smile

"I think it sweet" she said turn her face to look at Jaime who was riding beside her

"See Tyrion she thinks my sweet''

"She does not think you sweet Jaime she thinks you singing is sweet" Tyrion correct him with sly smile

"Can you sing The Rains of Castamere" Jaime looks at her wonder why she want to hear it

"It was meant to flatter your father after he defeated the other power family. What was it name''

"it seems like you did not pay a lot of attention to the septa lady Gwen'' ser kaven ask

"You right my lord she always likes to out maneuver her brothers in archery and sword when her twin sister learns about the history of realm" ser Arthur told them

"No I was not'' she say shyly "really my lady" ser Arthur challenge her

"Okay you right I don't know why woman as to stay home while men have all the funny" the both burst with laugh

"So can you sing it for me my lord'' she ask again

"I will but for one condition "he told

"What is it?'' she asks

"Only if you call me Jaime and not my Lord"

"I think I will pass" she teases and a laugh burst from his lips.

An east wind blew through her hair, as soft and fragrant as jon's fingers when he mess her hair back in winterfell. She could hear Jaime singing, and Tyrion and Ser Kevan argue him to be quite. After so long in darkness, the world was so sweet that Gwen felt dizzy she near fell from her horse but ser Arthur wake her up and she tight her grip on again

"Ser Jaime" Arthur call him

"Yeah"

"I think we should camp, Lady Gwen is fell asleep on the back of her horse" Jaime gaze at her and she look so tired, he call some other knight and told them to make a camp .Tyrion was never much use in making a camp or breaking one. Too small, too hobbled, too in-the-way. So while Jaime and ser Arthur and the other men erected rude shelters, tended the horses, and built a fire, it became his custom to take his fur and a wineskin and go off by himself to read.

.

He found a comfortable spot just beyond the noise of the camp, beside a swift-running stream with waters clear and cold as ice. A grotesquely ancient oak provided shelter from the biting wind.

"Care for a bath, Gwen?" He laughed. Gwen holds herself tight she was shivering for cold and ignores what he says to her "You're a maiden and there's the pool. I'll wash your back." He teases her,

"You lay a finger on her and you will only not be the shortness man on realm but cripple too'' Jaime new his brother very much ,Tyrion likes to play around with young maiden but this one was his wife

And move to where Gwen sits he remove his cloak and wrap it on her shoulder. Gwen curled the cloak tight on her small body near the fire, his uncle look at him and smile he never see Jaime over protective for a woman like he was with her. Tyrion curled up in his cloak with his back against the trunk, took a sip of the wine ignore his brother threat, and began to read about the properties of dragonbone.

"Why do you read so much?"

Tyrion looked up at the sound of the voice. Gwen was sitting a few feet away with Jaime wrapping her in his arms protective, regarding her curiously. He closed the book on a finger and said, "Look at me and tell me what you see."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Is this some kind of trick? I see you. Tyrion Lannister."

Tyrion sighed. "You are remarkably polite for a Stark, Gwen. What you see is a dwarf. You are what, twelve?"

"Sixteen," she said.

"Sixteen and you're taller than I will ever be. My legs are short and twisted, and I walk with difficulty. I require a special saddle to keep from falling off my horse. A saddle of my own design, you may be interested to know. It was either that or rides a pony. My arms are strong enough, but again, too short. I will never make a swordsman. Had I been born a peasant, they might have left me out to die, or sold me to some slaver's grotesquerie. Alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock, and the grotesqueries are all the poorer. Things are expected of me. My father was the Hand of the King for twenty years. My brother later killed that very same king, as it turns out, but life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new king and my

repulsive nephew will be king after him. I must do my part for the honor of my House, wouldn't you agree? Yet how? Well, my legs may be too small for my body, but my head is too large, although I prefer to think it is just large enough for my mind. I have a realistic grasp of my own strengths and weaknesses. My mind is my weapon. My brother has his sword, King Robert has his warhammer, and I have my mind... and a mind needs books as a sword needs a whetstone, if it is to keep its edge." Tyrion tapped the leather cover of the book. "That's why I read so much, Gwen"

she absorbed that all in silence and look at Jaime and ser Kevan they all silence her hand was still shaken Jaime saw it and wrap his hands on hers. "What are you reading about?" she asked.

"Dragons," Tyrion told him.

"What good is that? There are no more dragons," she said with the easy certainty of youth.

"So they say," Tyrion replied. "Sad, isn't it? When I was your age, used to dream of having a dragon of my own."

"You did?" she said suspiciously. Perhaps she thought Tyrion was making fun of her.

"Oh, yes. Even a stunted, twisted, ugly little boy can look down over the world when he's seated on a dragon's back." Tyrion pushed the bearskin aside and climbed to his feet. "I used to start fires in the bowels of Casterly Rock and stare at the flames for hours, pretending they were

dragonfire. Sometimes I'd imagine my father burning. At other times, my sister." Gwen was staring at him, a look equal parts horror and fascination. "why will wish any harm toward your sister or father''

Tyrion guffawed. "Don't look at me that way, Gwen. I know your bastard brother was dreamt the same kind of dreams."

"No," Gwen said, horrified. "Jon wouldn't..."

"No? Never?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "Well, no doubt the Starks have been terribly good to him. I'm certain Lady Stark treats him as if he were one of her own. And his brother Robb, he's always been kind, and why not? He gets Winterfell and he gets the Wall. And your father... he must have good reasons for packing him off to the Night's Watch."

"Stop it, we love Jon me, Arya, Robb, Rickon and Bran. Sansa used to like him when we are little but when she knew the meaning of bastard she start to ignore him" Gwen said, her face dark with anger. "The Night's Watch was a noble calling! Jon says that. Father didn't want him to go but Jon insists I knew it because of our mother harsh treatments toward him but Jon know how much we loved him. Father always says Starks protects the wall for hundreds of years there must be a stark in wall but even so he did not want him to go"

Tyrion laughed. "You're too smart to believe that. The Night's Watch is a midden heap for all the misfits of the realm."

"Stop it! Uncle Ben is noble man and high born lord, and yet he is man of night's watch" she told him close to tears she remember her brother who always likes to mess her hairs back in winterfell and called her a she-wolf.

Suddenly, absurdly, Tyrion felt guilty. He took a step forward, intending to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder or mutter some word of apology.

He never saw the wolf, where it was or how it came at him. One moment he was walking toward Gwen and the next he was flat on his back on the hard rocky ground, the book spinning away from him as he fell, the breath going out of him at the sudden impact, his mouth full of dirt and blood and rotting leaves. As he tried to get up, his back spasmed painfully. He must have wrenched it in the fall. He ground his teeth in frustration, grabbed a root, and pulled himself back to a sitting position. "Help me," he said to her, reaching up a hand.

And suddenly the wolf was between them. He did not growl. The damned thing never made a sound. He only looked at him with those bright red eyes, and showed him his teeth, and that was more than enough. Tyrion sagged back to the ground with a grunt. "Don't help me, then. I'll sit right here until you leave."

Gwen stroked Sam's thick white fur, smiling now. "Ask me nicely."

Tyrion Lannister felt the anger coiling inside him, and crushed it out with a will. It was not the first time in his life he had been humiliated, and it would not be the last. Perhaps he even deserved this. "I should be very grateful for your kind assistance, Gwen," he said mildly.

"Down, Sam," she said. The direwolf sat on her haunches. Those red eyes never left Tyrion. Jaime came around behind him, slid his hands under his arms, and lifted him easily to his feet. Then he picked up the book and handed it back.

"Why did he attack me'?" Tyrion asked with a sidelong glance at the direwolf. He wiped blood and dirt from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Maybe he thought you were a grumkin."

Tyrion glanced at her sharply. Then they both laughed, a raw snort of amusement that came bursting out through his nose entirely without his permission. "Oh, gods," he said, choking on his laughter and shaking his head, "I suppose I do rather look like a grumkin. What does he do to snarks?"

"You don't want to know." Gwen picked up the wineskin and handed it to Tyrion.

Tyrion pulled out the stopper, tilted his head, and squeezed a long stream into his mouth. The wine was cool fire as it trickled down his throat and warmed his belly. He held out the skin to her. "Want some?"

."No thanks. It's true, isn't it?"She said when she was done. "What you said about the Night's Watch."

Tyrion nodded.

Gwen set her mouth in a grim line she thinking of her brother but there nothing she can do she pray for the old gods to make him strong and keep him safe. She smiled sadly and lean her head into Jaime's shoulder until sleep take her away from her thought.

Tyrion was the first man to walk up he took his time to stare at his brother and his young wife , Jaime was sleeping lean his back at the tree his hand was laying across Gwen stomach who was still sleep on Jaime's laps then ser Kevan wakes up too

"Why are you staring at them in steady of wakes them up Tyrion we have to go soon" his uncle told him

"Don't they look cute?'' he told him, Kevan sigh and look at Tyrion

"Do you Miss Tysha .why don't you marry again Tyrion" his uncle told him

"no I just wonder how she will react when she found out about Jaime little secret, she will definite hate him for the rest of his life'' his uncle was stun to hear that he start to think what is secrete Jaime have which will make his young wife hate him but before he can ask about the secrete Tyrion know about Jaime was already wake up

"Uncle, are we ready to leave'' he ask

"I think the rest of crew are all wake up it was only you and Gwen who was still sleep'' Jaime look at his wife and on his lap he run his hand slowly on her hair and whisper her name "Gwenveir" she slowly open her eyes and see the sun is already up high in sky. they start to ride again ser Arthur was humming tunelessly to himself as they ride

"You will love Casterly Rock Gwen" Tyrion told her "It would please me to show you the Golden Gallery and the Lion's Mouth, and the Hall of Heroes where Jaime and I played as boys. You can hear thunder from below where the sea comes in..."

She raised her head slowly and look at him. Her own eyes were big and blue and empty and look at Jaime. "I shall go wherever my lord husband wishes." Jaime turn and look at she was not happy he can see that why would she love casterly rock it was nothing to her she is she wolf she belong to winterfell

"I had hoped it might please you, my lady." Jaime told him

"It will please me to please my lord."

"I know casterly rock is not you home Gwenveir but I hope one day you will like it as the same you like winterfell'' Jaime told her

"Yes, my lord. May be one day I will."

When they reach Lannis-port they saw a beautiful woman standing there waiting for them, ser Kevan quick dismount from his horse and run toward the woman and hug her. Jaime helps her to dismount her horse she was very tired all she wants was nice bath and some sleep

"Welcome to Casterly rock lady Gwen" she said to her with warmest smile form on her lips,

"Dorna this is Lady Gwenveir Stark ….oh am sorry it Lannister now'' Kevan say to his wife "and Gwen this is lady Dorna of House Swyft my wife'' the woman move close to Gwen and took her hands into her

"The tale of your beautiful is indeed the truth lady Gwen'' she told her

"Thank you my lady"

"You don't have to call me that Gwen simply Dorna is enough for me'' Gwen give her a modest smile

"Uncle will please make sure ser Arthur find his quarter am sure he must be tired''Jaime told his uncle and move to his aunt and give quick hug "aunt"

"Jaime it been along time since I saw you here"

"Well this time I intend to stay for good. My wife is pretty tire it be great if she get some rest aunt''

"It true but her chamber is not yet prepare Jaime'' she told him

"Why"

"We prepare the first chamber but you father send a raven few hours ago and demand Gwen's chamber should the one which Lady Joana used''

"what happen to casterly rock this day the maids are very incompetent" Jaime sight run his hand on his gold hair he was tired but there some things he need to take care before he can relax

"Am sure you may find a best chamber for her to rest''Tyrion ask

"You don't have to worry about me, I will sleep any way my lady'' Gwen insist she was tired and last thing she want was to listen of people argue about unprepared chambers

"You lady of casterly rock Gwen you deserve the chamber which will suit you status''

"What about my chamber'' Jaime ask

"It is ready my lord" the maids told him

"Then take her there until you finish to clear her room'' he approach her and kiss her forehead gentle "I will see you at dinner" he told her and she only node. Dorna walks her inside the castle it , it was beautiful very beautiful it nothing compare to winterfell she as to admit to herself .When they reach Jaime's chamber Dorna open the door for her and stand outside

"I will have a maid fetch you when dine is ready'' dorna told her

"Thank you" she close t he door . Jaime's room was very big and beautiful it has large bed nice furniture everything was perfect, the maids enter and start to fill the golden tub with warm water one of them were new Gwen gaze at her curiously and move her gaze to Rose her handmaid

"Who are you" she asked her politely

"Brella my lady lord Tywin ask me to be you person handmaid before he leave" she told her

"That is very thought for of him but I already have handmaid" she told her

"You to be lady of casterly rock my lady one maid is not enough for you''

Brella sent ther other maid to fetch more hot water while she washed Gwen's back. "You are trembling, m'lady."

"The water is not hot enough," Gwen lied.

Her maids were dressing her in jade-blue gown with sleeves of silver Myrish lace she did not pin her hair that night she let them fall

"You look lovely, m'lady."Rose told her the door was open and other maid enter "m'lady, lady Dorna send me to fetch you dine is ready and they are all waiting for you'' she rise up and follow the maid she enter in hall and took a sit near her husband she was little nervously her wolf laying on her foot. She was the only wolf surround but lions but this is her new family now

"She really beautiful cousin, sure you don't deserve nice girl like her'' Ser Cleos told him

"You may be right cleos, but she is mine now'' Jaime said wrapping his hand on top of hers and rub it gentle

"It true you starks turn to wolf in night" Willem Lannister ask, Gwen turn to look at the boy

"willem… stop question lady Gwen can't you see she is tired" Lady Dorna scold her son ,

"It okay m'lady , he is only just want to know the truth'' she give willem a simple smile

"willem why don't you ask your cousin Jaime he sleep with her all night may be he know the truth" Tyrion tease and they both laugh "can I play with him lady Gwen"

"Yes Willem but don't show him your fear him cause he can sense it'' the boy move his hand to the backs of the direwolf and pat him gentle

"You did no touch you food Gwen'' Tyrion told her

"Or maybe **sh**e does not like pease'' ser Kevan gesture

"No my lord i thinks I lost my appetite"

"If you like pease I can ask the maid to make something you like perhaps I lemon cakes" Jaime told her she was surprise how can he know I like a lemon cake I never told him

"I... I am sorry that I make my lord husband worry but am fine" she assure him "if you don't mind can I be excuse am very sleepy and tired"

"Yes of course" Jaime took her hand and kiss it, she bid other goodnight and call her wolf to follow her "Sam''

"Poor girl she must fell lonely here" Dorna said when Gwen exits the room "Jaime you must treat her with respect do not be cold, harsh toward her. I know you were forced to wed her but she is your wife now and she very nice girl with gentle soul'' Dorna pat her nephew back and look at him

"Aunt I will not mistreated her you have my word as Lannister" he assure her

Six months pass since she wed to Jaime Lannister , he was nice to her he treat her with more respect than she could image any husband will treat his wife, he never control her never act has he owned her they didn't even consummate their marriage yet and Jaime did not complain about it he was good teacher he taught her better way of handle a sword even sometimes go with her to inspect mining and farms lannister own, sometimes she will inspect the Lannister accounts with Tyrion or Ser Kevan when Jaime was not around, she was act as a really Lady of casterly rock the commoner and some Lords love her but other Lords who are royal to Lannister were complain about let the she wolf control Lannister treasure but she prove her worth every day

She was standing on deck wear her green samite with short sleeve embroider well with gold on bottom of her breast pass a thin thread of gold her long black braid was bound with gold jeweled rings the wind blow her on her black shine hairs she was very beautiful every man was looking at her some even wish she was they as her direwolf standing behind her. There some noise on the deck so turn around and see saw group of people surrounding the area

"Ser Arthur" she call

"m'lady" the knight approaches her

"What is going on there'' she ask

"I don't know my lady" the knight turn and look "hey! you boy what is happening there" ser Arthur ask a boy pass across them "there some fight ser some….." the boy said but Gwen did not wait for the boy to finish she move toward the noise coming from ,she pass through people she a few men bit some guy she move and stand between them

"Move woman or I will hit you" the man growl at her

"I will like to see you try my lord" she stand firm and look at straight to the man eyes, he start to rise his hand so he can hit her but before he can do that Sam move close to him and he start to Growling the man move few step away her he looks terrified

"Do not worry my lord he only bite the man who I do not like" the wolf was circling the man, he was still standing where he was, people on the deck were laugh at him

"Get him off me" the man shouting but nobody went to his aid

"I forget to tell you something my lord he can smell fear" she told him "if you ever laying a finger on my people again I will take that pretty head of yours off'' she threat him

"And who you think you are, young lady"

"She is Lady Gwenveir Lannister my lord, the wife of Ser Jaime Lannster" his servant told him

"So you are the she wolf I hear about, the blue rose of winterfell in casterly rock they say"

"Get you ship off my deck and if you do ever thinking of hurt my people again I will be head you myself'' she turn around and look at the old man

"Are ok my lord" she ask him, move her hand to touch his bruise on his face

"Am no lord am just a simple commoner my lady,thank you so much for you help"

"Ser Thomas makes sure this man see the measter"

"Yes my lady'' Gwen went to were her horse was "I heard you threat to chop off the head of greater business man in Casterly rock my lady'' Tyrion tease

"He was beating the old man my Lord, I only do what other person in my place will do"

"No my sister Cersei she will not done it" The Imp's clothing was soiled and unkempt, Gwen noticed it looked as though he'd slept in it. "May I ask where you coming from my Lord'' Gwen look at him with smirk face

"Come, Pod , let's get out of here . I would not want to shame my brother lady wife."

"Wait for me my lord, am leaving too" Ser Ilyn Payne help her to mount her horse

When they ride off, Gwen on her horse the smallfolk cheered for her they start to shout her name on street when,as she pass people called out her name "Gwen! Lady Gwen!" , some say she is the ice which cool the warm of casterly rock "THE PRICESS OF CASTERLY ROCK!'' she gave them the warmest smile, some held up their children for her blessing, and scattered flowers under the hooves of her horse. Gwen dismount her hores quicly and start to walks on the street of market some of street where very dirt cover with muddy but she did not even care her long gown trail on the mud, Tryion and ser Arthur follow her behind shout at her to stop but she did not. Muddy Way was crowded, but soldiers and townfolk alike made way for her and her guard. Hollow-eyed children swarmed underfoot, some looking up in silent appeal whilst others begged noisily Gwen look at the hunger children and turn to Tyrion who was tired for running

"my lord can I have few copper coin" she ask him Tyrion pulled a big fistful of his purse and give it to her, "thank you my lord" she gave him warmly smile. she at start to give away the money for every child there and the children went running toward her, shoving and shouting.

"There enough for every one okay" Tyrion and ser Arthur move close and help her to distribute the coin. The lucky ones might be able to buy a heel of stale bread tonight. She was play with some kid in orphanage Tyrion stare at her

"She is good at helping other my lord back in winterfell she will always supply food and clothes to orphan, kids live in streets or poor people" Ser Arthur told him

"That is why they loved her here,I never saw them cheer for Cersei like they did for her"

The keeper of orphanage approach her "thank you my lady, you really make this children happy today"

"it was the least I can do my lady, if you have any problem don't hesitate to come to me in castle when you reach there you can ask to see me person or my guard Ser Arthur only'' she told her

"Yes my lady"

Jaime walk in his father's chamber he found his brother Tyrion and ser Kevan there too "Where have you been?" Twyin demanded of him."I sent for you... it must have been a one two hours ago."

"Am sorry father I didn't mean to be late'' Jaime apologizes

"You are no longer a member of king's guard Jaime, you have many responsibility now''

"I know father'' Jaime took a sit beside his father

"So how is peasant in lannister farms are doing" the Lord of casterly rock ask

"I make sure they are protected father there nothing to worry'' Jaime assures him, Tywin turn to look at the imp "I hope you didn't not bankrupt the Lannsiter account while I was gone"

"Am sure few coin wouldn't bankrupt Lannister safety father" Tyrion told him "that remind of today''

"What happen today" Tywin ask

"It smallfork they were cheer for Gwenveir, some called her the princess of casterly rock, other the blue rose of winterfell in casterly rock, people love her Tywin'' ser Kevan explain to his brother

"I think you forget the funny part uncle'' said Tyrion and they both turn they attention to him "she threat lord Bracken, she told him she will be head him if he ever mistreat anyone in casterly rock again ,I have to say I never see the man that scary''

"Can she behead someone'' ser Kevan ask

''she is stark, in north the one who sentence you to death is the one who wield the sword'' Jaime told him, lord Twyin was not very happy with the news Jaime saw his reaction

"I will fix it."

"You will," his father promised, "and while you are about it, see if you can find your wife's bed as well."

" I will"

"Are you take me for a fool Jaime. There is rumors on the street about your wife some say she is barren and other say the lion is afraid to bed the wolf that is why she still maiden, do you want to know what am thinking, may be my son doesn't know where to put his cock?"

"Did the time you serve as member of king's guard took your wit, Perhaps I should give her to your cousins they might have known what to do with her."

Jaime's hands clenched on the arms of his chair. "I have heard all I mean to hear on the subject of my wife's maidenhead….''

Ser Kevan cut him off. "Am sure your father didn't mean any harm toward the girl Jaime."

"Unless our dear father will love to see the bannermen of Stark house match toward to burn his precious Casterly rock" Tyrion comment.

"Do well to remember brother she is high born lady and not a commoner like Tysha no offense Tyrion."

"Non taken uncle" He laughed.

Lord Tywin gave him a chilly look. "I give you two moon to put a child on her belly Jaime or any harm come to her ,will be at your hand" said Lord Tywin.

"Can I be dismiss'' Jaime ask

''yes, and make sure you bed the girl Jaime if you don't want her to get hurt'' Jaime look at his father for moment and walk away from his chamber, he can believe his father can do anything to hurt Gwen but he remember what happen to Tysha Tyrion's wife, he saw how their father violet the girl paying his men to fuck her and force his brother to watch she was young the same age as Gwenveir, he went to his wife chamber she was already sleep he sit on the bed beside her and run his hand on her black soft hairs, she was so peaceful on her sleep, he will never forgive himself if he let anyone hurt her he swore to protect her when he wrap the cloak on her shoulders


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

He woke to the creak of old iron hinges.

Who?" he voice was raw and hoarse. Jaime had no notion of the hour. How long had he slept this time? He was so weak, so damnably weak. "Who?" He called again, more loudly. He saw a shape moving toward him, Jaime shivered he start to think of what is father told him yesterday about his wife.

Then the shape stepped into the candlelight, Jaime got a good look at it pale face, and chortled. "Rose?"

"Am sorry ser Jaime I did not know you here"

He run his hand on his golden hairs "I came to see how she doing yesterday night."

Rose's coal-black hair was freshly washed and brushed straight back from the hard lines of her face, and she was dressed in her blue simple gown, she look at Jaime he look very worry and tired

"Should I wake her m'lord," Rose ask,

"Oh no Rose let her sleep she look very peaceful and I don't want to disturb her. Did you see my brother Tyrion?"

"Yes ser Jaime, he was with your Uncle'' she told him

"What about ser Arthur"

"Lady Gwen person guard, he was with ser I'llyn Pyane in the yard" Jaime raises from his chair plant a kiss on his wife head and walk away

She was walking through the hall when she hears someone call her name "lady Gwen" when she turn and saw williem the son of ser Kevan follow her

"willem, how you doing"

"Good my lady, uncle Tywin is looking for you'' he told her

"Lord Tywin is here" she ask

"Yes my Lady he comes yesterday night''

"Where is he''

''in small hall my lady"

The guard open the door and she enter inside the hall there a lot of people in the room some she did not even know ,her wolf was standing beside her, he always go with her any place she went .Gwen saw lord Tywin ,ser kevan , Tryion and Jaime they also there

"take a sit Gwen we all waiting for you" lord Twyin told her "do you remember lord Bracken youthreat to behead him yesterday'' Gwen turn and look at the man sit beside ser Kevan, her direwolf start to growl at the man , many lords in hall were terrified of the beast

"Sam'' Gwen call her direwolf "quite boy'' the wolf stop to growl laying down on her leg "I did mean to threat him my lord, he was biting the old man on the deck'' Gwen explain to him

''he say you wolf nearly bite him''

''if I want Sam to tore him apart he will not be here now my lord" Jaime smiled at her, his young wife was strong and smart too

"No doubt. Tyrion told me about you trip in the market yesterday and what you did for the children. Do you mind tell us the situation on the market"

"The roads were cover with mud. The markets were so crowded, prices of goods is shockingly high my lord. Six coppers for a melon, a silver stag for a bushel of corn, a dragon for a side of beef or six skinny piglets. Yet there seemed no lack of buyer .but some of people can't even afford to buy bread my lords''

"But ships are coming everyday from lanni-port with foods, even the Tyrells were bringing in, why is price still high" Jaime ask

"I don't know my lord'' say lord Tom

"But you the one who control the Lannis-port, lord tom" Tyrion say

"I think it because of high tariff the supplier has been charged, I talk with some trader on the dock and in market yesterday they say they have to pay high tariff in order to bring and remove they goods in lanni-port , that is why they sell in high price in order to get profit'' she explain

"You mean they paid more than the amount settled" ser Kevan ask

"I don't know how much they had been charge before my lord, but it seem like the pay more than before'' Gwen told him

"Are we going to listen to a Stark, she knows nothing about the harbor they …..''lord Tom growl before lord tom can finish Twyin cut him

"I will have no one talk like that to the future Lady of casterly rock, you do well to remember lord Tom she Lannister by marriage now ''

"Am sorry if I offend you Lord Tom, I may be stark and yes we don't have harbor in winterfell. My father Lord Stark of winterfell always told us the great leader is one who care for his people like father care to his children treat them the same and with equal love regardless of their status. I only want to help the people who can't help themselves my lord''

Lord Gery, the youngest brother of Lord Twyin clears his throat. "Your father is honorable man Lady Gwen the all realm know that. No doubt he taught well his children"

"Thank you lord Gery'' she give him a warmest smile

"So what you suggest we should do" The lord of Casterly rock ask

" I think we should set the minimum tariff which even a small trader can be able to afford this will increase the supply of good in the market and eventually the price of good will fall'' she explain

"That will give even the small trader power in the market'' Ser Kevan say

"Yes ser Kevan, but it will also increase the supplier of goods in the market"

"Okay, Tyrion you will assist Gwen on it"

"But it will be good if Jaime assist her my lord, it will give them a lot of time together'' Tyrion tease

"You spend most of your time in brothel I think is time for you to be productive while you here and as for your brother he as other duty to attend, the farmer must be protected''

"Gwen how come you know more about control and ruling it very unusual for the high born Lady'' Lord Gery ask

"it start when my father left to king's landing, my lord'' she told him, "our lady mother was in no shape to handle the duties she spend a lot of her time to watch over our brother, Bran after he's fall from tower so my brother and I, we the one who made all decision on her behalf with the help of master Luwin''

"Am sorry to hear about your brother" ser Damion give her apology look

"well accident happen Ser Damion'' Jaime look at her he manage to give her a simple smile but deep down he fell worst , what if she knew I was the one who push her brother will she forgive me he think.

Gwen was supped with Lady Dorna, Lady Genna the sister of lord Twyin, Lady Ermesande Hayrord and Lady Lanna she did know why they invite her to eat with them that night normally she supper with her good brother Tyrion , Jaime and sometime with ser Kevan or Arthur.

"Do you like a lemon cake Lady Gwen," Lady Lanna ask, she was the daughter of ser Damion and wed to Lord Antario Jast,

"Yes," she said and smile warmest at her, lemon cake it was the only thing her and her twin sister have in common

"You very beautiful young lady Gwen" Lady Genna

"Thank you m'lady"

"Is true that you and Jaime did not consummate your marriage''

"I...we….." she was very shy; she did even know what to say to them

"It Okay dear" Dorna said and settled her hand into her's so as to give her some comfort. "We know you must be afraid, the sexual intercourse it always painful for women for the first time''

"Jaime said he is willing to wait'' she told them "he told me we don't have to consummate our marriage if I don't feel like doing it''

"Jaime is good man, he always sweet and gentle when he was still a kid he treat his brother Tyrion with a respect more than any person could" Lady Genna told her.

"And don't forget he's very handsome" Cerenna say shyly she is the daughter of ser Stafford,

"Cerenna!'' Myrielle snap at her sister

"when he was dismiss in the king's guard every young lady in Casterly rock dream for his hand in marriage, other say they even ready to give their maidenhead to him if he ask them to''

"Cerenna!'' Lady Genna called her and gives the cold look so can shut up her big mouth. Gwen was very surprise to heard that, it true though Jaime was very attractive man any young girl could fall for him easily

" Stop that will you, ser Jaime is already married'' Myrielle told her, now she understand why Cerenna and high born Lady in the rock they doesn't like her much, she takeaway they dream knight in shine armor, so Cerenna had crush on Jaime, but who doesn't she think to herself he was handsome and very good looking man

"Forgive my sister Lady Gwen, she used to have crush on Ser Jaime ever since she was little girl'' Myrielle apologize on her sister behalf

"It okay lady Myrielle, It not her fault we don't choose who we falling to" she said gaze at the girl who love her husband

"Did you know Lady Tysha'' Dorna ask

"No," Gwen said at once.

"She was lord Tyrion's wife"

"Wife" She was surprise "I did not know lord Tyion was married"

"He was, but Lord Tywin make sure it end quickly soon after they were married'' lady Genna said.

''Jaime may be patient man but his father is not'' she murmured. Her eye brow rise is that mean she have to be careful now "Lord Tywin need the heir Gwen and he will do whatever it take to have one, you must bed Jaime dear if you want to live peaceful here'' her hand start to shake, she was very afraid the thought of consummate her marriage terrified her, she used to hear the women back in winterfell talk about their first night they say it always painful form women especially if the man is not gentle, will Jaime be gentle with me she think. Dorna took her hand and hold it oh hers

"Every married woman must do it Gwen it our duty to bed our husbands, to give them the children'' Gwen node at her as the gesture that she understand what she say and Dorna give her smile.

Gwen was in her room thinking of what Lady Genna and Dorn told her she must bed Jaime and give him the heir just like her mother did when she was wed to her father .When the door opened, she snap out from her thought and look at the person who enter in her room it was her bedmaid, the mousy one with the limp brown hair.

"What do you want?" Gwen demanded.

"Will milady be wanting a bath tonight?"

"Yes, please" She was shivering, not for cold but for the fear of consummate her marriage .

"As you wish."

Gwen watched the girl suspiciously. But soon Rose enter in the room with warm water, rose is her handmaid since she stay in winterfell she always feel comfortable around her. She unlaced her gown and crawled into the tub,

"What seems the problem today my lady" Rose ask her

"Nothing rose"

"If you say so"

"Is Jaime back already?"

"Yes he was in his chamber when I brought him his supper, he didn't want to dine with the rest of his family today''

Her maids start to dress her in her night gown but she stop them "I won't wear that, will you be kind and find another gown please'' she ask them

''Another gown my lady'' Rose ask with amusement tone

"Am going to see Jaime" she told her. After she finish to dress up she took her cloak and shrug it on her shoulder, she walks on the corridor as fast her foot can take her when she reach Jaime door is knock at it softly, she can hear his soft foot step moving toward the door, her hand was shaking she want to run away but something stop her she have to do this she is the wolf of winterfell and she must be brave now

"Gwenvier, what are doing here'' he said to her when he open the door, Jaime was surprise to see her there she never came to his bed chamber before

"Ahm….can I come in I need to talk with you my lord'' Jaime hold the door to her and when she was inside he close it, she was standing on the middle of the room ,Jaime look at her she seems very nervously

"Is something wrong Gwenvier'' he ask

"Do you know lady Tysha, Jaime'' she ask him. He was surprise to hear her mention Tysha, how did she knew about her

"Who told you about Tysha" he ask " is Tyrion''

"No it not him, it you aunts Genna and Dorna'' she told him

"Why would they tell you about her''

"What happen to her Jaime'' she move close to him .Jaime look into her blue eyes and assure "I will not let what happen to her, to happen to you too I promise you that''

"they say your father make sure it end soon after they were married'' she murmur ,Jaime took her hand and lead her to sit on his bed and then he start to explain to her what happen to his brother's wife

"She was no whore. I never bought her for him. That was a lie that Father commanded me to tell him. Tysha was... she was what she seemed to be. A crofter's daughter, chance met on the road."

Gwen could hear the faint sound of his own breath whistling hollowly through her ears. Jaime could not meet her eyes. Tysha. He tried to remember what she had looked like. A girl, she was only a girl, no older than his wife.

"She wed him."

"For his gold, Father said. She was lowborn, he is a Lannister of Casterly Rock. All she wanted was the gold, which made her no different from a whore, so... so it would not be a lie, not truly, and... he said that he required a sharp lesson. That he would learn from it, and thank me later..."

"Thank you?" Gwen's voice was choked. Jaime knew what she might think of him now but he did not stop he continue to talk. "He gave her to his guards. A barracks full of guards. He made him... watch…..they…." he could bring himself to tell her what they did to her but by the look of her face he knew she understands what he want to tell her. She can see he was sorry more than he care to admit, she rise from the bed and went where he was stand turn him to look at her

"You never knew he would do that. You must not blame yourself Jaime." She wrapped him in her arms. When Jaime pull away, he cupped her cheek, remembering all the times he had done this before, he lean and put his lips on her it was a light kiss but he pull away from her the moment he realize what he was doing, She touched his face brush away the strand of his hairs from his face, but he could feel her tremble as he slid his arms around her. "It all right Jaime am ready."

"Are you sure." He asks but she only nods her head. He kissed her again, kissed her silent, kissed her until she moaned, she moan weakly his name when his lips moved down her neck, he pull away "you very beautiful my lady make no mistake'' he whisper on her ear. His gray eyes staring fervently into her blue one. He leaning down, he kisses her. His lips are demanding, firm and slow, molding her. He starts remove his tunic while he places feather-like kisses across her jaw, chin, and the corners of her mouth. Slowly he peels off her gown and lets it fall to the floor. He stands back and gazes at me.

"Oh, Gwen," he breathes. "You have the most beautiful skin, pale and flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of it." Gwen flush.…. He remove the pins on her hairs, pulls it free, she gasps as her hair cascades down around her waist . "I like when you wear your hair down," he murmurs, he remember the first day he saw her back in winterfell ,he put both of his hands are in her hair, grasping each side of her head. His kiss was demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing her. She moans, and her tongue tentatively meets his. He puts his arms around her and hauls her against his body, squeezing her tightly. One hand remains in her hair, the other travels down her spine to her waist and down to her behind. His hand flexes over her backside and squeezes gently. He holds her against his hips, and she feels his erection.

She moans once more into his mouth. She can hardly contain the riotous feelings or is it hormones that rampage through her body. She wants him so badly she Gripping his upper arms, he's surprisingly strong… muscular. Tentatively, she moves her hands up to his face and into his hair. It's so soft, unruly. she tug gently, and he groans. He eases her toward the bed, He grabs her hips with both his hands and runs his tongue around my navel, then gently nips his way to her hipbone, then across her belly to her other hipbone she groan. Her hands stay in his hair, pulling gently as she try to quiet her too-loud breathing. He gazes up at her through impossibly long lashes, his eyes a scorching smoky gray he place his hands on her thighs. There a look of pure pleasure on his face, and she practically convulse she gasp. Not taking his eyes off her, again he runs his tongue along her instep and then his teeth. She groans… how can she feel this, there she think. she fall back on to the bed, moaning. She hear his soft chuckle

"You're very beautiful, Gwen. I can't wait to be inside you." He whisper his words was very seductive

He undoes his breech and slowly pulls it down, his eyes on her the whole time. He leans down over her and, grasping each of her ankles, quickly jerks her legs apart and crawls onto the bed between her legs. He hovers over her, she squirming with need. He gazes down at her, his expression unreadable, and gently cups her breast force it upward. His finger moves to other breast and repeats the process. Her breasts swell, and my nipples harden under his steady gaze

He blows very gently on one as his hand moves to her other breast, and his thumb slowly rolls the end of my nipple, elongating it. She groan, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to her groin. She was so wet. "Oh please'' she beg as her fingers clasp the sheet tighter. His lips close around my other nipple and he tugs, I nearly convulse.

"Oh… please Jaime," she beg, and pull her head back, her mouth open as she groan, her legs stiffening. She didn't know what was happening to her or what she was begging him to give her?

He kisses her, deeply, his tongue in her mouth absorbing her cries. He gazes down at her, a satisfied smile on his face, while I'm sure there's nothing but gratitude and awe on mine.

"You are very responsive," he breathes and He kisses her again.

His breathing was still ragged as she come down from her orgasm. His hand moves down her waist, to her hips, and then cups her, intimatel_. _His finger slips through the fine

lace and slowly circles around her. Briefly he closes his eyes, and his breathing hitches.

He thrusts his finger inside her, and she cry out as he does it again and again. He palms her clitoris, and she cry out once more. He pushes inside her harder and harder still. she groan and whisper his name.

Suddenly, he sits up and then he moves between her legs, spreading them further apart. He pull her knees up softly, and he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of her sex, and he slams into her. Gwen cry out for pain as she feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside her as he rips through her maidenhead. He stills, gazing down at her, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph. His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing is harsh. He groans. "You're so tight. You okay?" he whisper at her

she nod, her eyes wide, her hands on his forearms. she feel so full. He stays still, letting her acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside her.

He eases back with exquisite slowness. And he closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into her again. she cry out a second time, and he stills, the pain was new to her so Jaime stay still give her time to adjust it again. And he moves, but this time he doesn't stop. He shifts onto his elbows so she can feel his weight on her, holding her down. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of her. And as she grow accustomed to the alien feeling, her hips move tentatively to meet his. He speeds up. she moan, and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses her hard, his teeth pulling at her lower lip again. He shifts slightly, and she can feel something building deep inside her, like before. she start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. her body quivers, bows, a sheen of sweat gathers over her_. She_ didn't know it would feel like this… didn't know it could feel as good as this. her thoughts were scattering... there's only sensation... only him... only her…. she stiffen, he thrusting hard, then stilling as he spread his seeds into her.

She was still panting, trying to slow her breathing, her thumping heart, Jaime pressed his fore head against her, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. Jaime's eyes flicker open and gaze down at her, dark but soft. He's still inside her it fell so good she didn't want him to pull away from her. He leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against her forehead then slowly pulls out of her.

"Did I hurt you?" Jaime asks as he lies down beside her propped on one elbow. He tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. And she grin shly biting her lip, instead of answered him. He frown she grin up at him impishly. He looks glorious with his golden tousled hair, burning narrowed gray eyes, and serious, dark expression.

"I'd like to do that again," she whispers. She grin at him .She can't stop grinning. For a moment, she saw fleeting look of relief on his face, before the shutters come down, and he gazes at her through hooded eyes. He leans down and kisses her very gently at the corner of my mouth.

"Would you now, wife'' he whispers in her ear, and he begins to trail feather light kisses around her ear and down her neck, Gwen shiver under his kisses and touches "You really have the most beautiful skin," he murmurs. He gathers her hair off her shoulder and kisses her bare shoulder "go to sleep now wife you must be tired" .

He lay beside her and pulls her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her so that she facing away from him. He kisses her hair gently, and he inhales deeply.

"Sleep, my sweet lady," he murmurs, and she closed her eyes, try to find her sleep on his arms. Jaime close his eyes but he dream about his young wife who made love willing to him in the night it was strange, cause whenever he close his eyes the nights before it was his sister Cersei he dream about but that night it was different. The woman on his dream was his lady wife, his Gwenveir the woman who he will not share with anyone like he did with Cersei, Gwenveir was his and his alone.

Light fills the room, coaxing her from deep sleep to wakefulness. she stretch out and open my eyes. It's a beautiful May look at the view beside her, Jaime lannister is fast asleep. She was surprised he's still in bed. He's facing her, she took the opportunity to study him. His lovely face looks younger, relaxed in sleep. His sculptured, pouty lips are parted slightly, and his golden shiny, clean hair is a glorious mess. His strong muscular… he was very handsome she rise her hand to reach out and touch him, but like a small child, he's so lovely when he's asleep. She could gaze at him all day she wonder how will they child look if she has one she slip one hand on her belly and other one touch his cheek softly, will she give him a heir now she thought to herself, if by making love with him for one night can make her pregnant, she start to rose up from his bed but the he grab her and pull her softly back to bed

"Where do you think you going my lady" he told his voice was still hoarse

"I have early meeting with the master of coin and your brother, my lord'' she told him with simple smile on her lips, he wrap his hand on her small body and whisper at her ear "am sure my brother would not mind if you late" it feel so good to be in his arm but she knew they have to get up soon

"as much as I love to stay with you like this but am afraid i have to leave my lord'' Jaime sigh and let her go

"Please, don't stop on my account then". His tone is one of wry amusement. She rise up from the bed she took her gown on the floor and slide into her body gaze his was on her, when she look at him then she saw the blood on the sheet Jaime follow her gaze

"Well I have to get rid of these before the maids come to clean, if we don't want to give them something to gossiping to'' he took the sheet off from the bed. Climbing out of the bed, He took his cloak wraps her in it, pulls her into his arms, and kisses her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She reaches round and embrace him… touch him…. She was soon lost in his kiss. He cradles her head, his tongue exploring her mouth, He pulls away, his hands on either side of her face, staring intently into her eyes. He looks lost.

"We don't want to make my brother wait," he whispers fervently.

"No we don't," she whispers, emphasizing the last word and he called her name, pleading. He kisses her again, sweetly, passionately, before he stands back and stares at her, blinking slightly. He takes her hand and leads her to his door, leaving her reeling, so she follow him meekly. he stares down at her as they stand by his door.

"Will I see soon my lady? Because I don't think I can handle to be far away from you for such long time now" he asks suddenly. She nods, wide-eyed with the sudden realization that she will really like to be with him soon electric thrill hums through her.

"Until then my lady," he breathes, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. She steps away from his room and go straight to her room she open the door and bolt it inside lean on the door remind herself on the event happen the other night, she touch her lips with her hand remind of Jaime lips on hers it fell so good she will really like if he kiss her again

"well someone is really in good moody this morning'' she growl loudly

"seven hells Rose what are you doing here" she sigh for relief when she saw her maid

"where did you come from my lady'' Rose ask her suspiciously

"here in my room" she shrug, trying desperately hard not to look flustered.

"you mendacious my lady, I come to you room yesterday night you were not here'' she told her then her lips form a simple smile "then I remember you go to see ser Jaime, by any chance did you sleep in his chamber'' Gwen bit her lip try to hide how uncomfortable she is

"no I wasn't" she stare down at her fingers,

"Oh." she stare at her dumbfounded as "Stop be shy now my lady. Was he gentle" Rose was smile at her but she can't stop herself to ask her more question "What was it like? Are you okay?"

"Rose! Stop that"

"Was he gentle?"

"Rose, please!" she try to hide her exasperation.

"M'lady, don't hold out on me, I've been waiting for this day since you get married am happy for you."

"can we talk about it when I get back''

She saw lord Tyrion stand in yard with Bron, and Podilick Gwen saw Sam turn his head at the sudden sound she also turn and saw ser Arthur and desmond coming in her way

"Morning m'lady'' ser Arthur bow his head to her

"morning, are we ready to move ser

"Yes lady Gwen lord Tyrion was waiting for you'' Desmond say as they move to where they horse where

"Gwenvier!''

"My lord''

"Your late'' Tyrion told her

"My apology lord Tyrion I lost track of time''. The stable boy bring her horse and they rode out. When they reach in the market it was very crowd they pass in different shop asking of how the business go and why the price of good rise everyday it was in middle of the day when they have finish they meeting we some few trader and master of coin, Tryion suggest they better grab something to eat before they head back to home. They swung down off from their horse. They enter inside but the front room was empty but for a dead-eyed woman who sat on a stool behind a rough plank bar. Tyrion order different kind of food, summer greens tossed with pecans, grapes, red fennel, and crumbled cheese, hot crab pie, spiced squash, and quails drowned in butter. Each dish had come with its own wine.

"Are you try to get drunk in middle of the day my lord" Gwen ask

Tyrion sat across from her. "no, am try to have funny Gwen, Drink some my lady am sure my brother would mind to see drunk in the middle of day'' she shake her head and turn her attention to ser Arthur who was talking with some guys

"As you wish." He took another swallow, dribbling wine on the front of his black satin doublet. He was wearing a cloth-of-gold half cape fastened with a miniature spear, its point enameled in dark red. And he was well and truly drunk, she rise from her sit and went where his knight were sit

"We have to go, Tyrion is drunk and I don't want his father to hear about this"

"You right .I doesn't look so well" ser Arthur admitted as they both turn and look at him

"Bronn is time to go"

Bronn gave a curt nod. "My lady there's some a great gaggle of bakers, butchers, and greengrocers clamoring to be heard."

"What is it?" Gwen did not want to think about what sorts of flesh might be going into the kettles of the pot-shops down in Flea Bottom. She hoped at least until the new tariff is approved.

"Last night a baker was roasted in his own oven. The mob claimed he charged too much for bread."

"Did he?"

"He's not apt to deny it."

"They didn't eat him, did they?"

"Not that I've heard."

"Next time they will," Ser Daven lannister said grimly, he is the brother of Cerenna and Myrielle . Gwen turn and give him cold stare "give them what protection you can. The gold cloaks-"

"They claim there were gold cloaks in the mob," Bronn said. "They're demanding to speak to the Lord Twyin himself."

"Fools." Ser Daven said " Lord Tywin will be half-tempted to allow it''

"Tell them Lord Tywin will do all he can for them."

"They want bread, not promises. Just give them a bread " ser Daven said

"If I give them bread today, on the morrow we will have twice as many at the gates. We need a solution for food shortage?" she told him

Tyrion smiled wanly. "Aren't you the only wit one here, remind me how did my brother end up with such smart girl like you for a wife" Gwen give him a warmly smile

"By kill my house guards and put a spear into my father's leg. Bronn help lord Tyrion to his horse."

Bronn snorted laughter and went his way, while Tyrion struggled up the serpentine steps. As he limped across the outer yard. The galley rocked gently and the movement underfoot made his waddle worse than ever. They pass through the market people we shouting "thief ! thief!'' some were cheer she heard a few cries of "Justice" and "cut her hands off," even "burn her!" From both sides of the street, the crowd surged against the spear shafts while the gold cloaks struggled to hold the line. Stones and fouler things whistled overhead. "burn her!" man shrieked. "thief!" boomed a man behind her. "theif!" In a heartbeat, a thousand voices took up the chant. "thief," they clamored. ", took her hands off!"

"What happening there ser?" Gwen screamed to one of the guard. She pushed her fingers into her hair, made a furious face, . "I think we should get out of here my lady! It is not safe" he shouted. Gwen wheeled her horse in a circle to survey the place in the crowd people were shouting shoving, cursing one another.

"Please, Lady Gwen, let's go," Bronn pleaded.

Gwen paid him no heed instead she swung down from her saddle, with her dire wolf follow from behind she began to squirm and shove to get away from the crowd, while her knight pushed forward too follow her too. Tyrion smelled disaster. "Gwenveir'' he shout, "she is stubborn one" he said, he turn around and command the other guard to follow her too

"Do I need to remind you she is Jaime's wife you idiot'' the guard dismount they horse and start follow her. She finally reach the middle of the crowd she saw the young girl with golden curl her clothes wear torn apart she was also has some bleeding cuts and bruises on her whole body she look the same age as her

"What going on here" she ask the men who hold the girl

"we found her steal in our shop '' one man who hold the girl growl , Gwen could see the girl was terrify "please forgive me I did mean to steal from you'' "please" she pleaded but nobody hear her "you should thought of that before you steal thief'' she hear other shouts "thief!''

"am going to cut your hand off so it can be lesson'' the other man come forward with big knife in his hand "please'' "forgive me I didn't mean to steal" the girl plead again, the other man hurl her harshly on the ground "my lady please help me'' Gwen sheath sword from her knight and point it to the man throat

"if you take her hands off , I take you head too'' she told the man her direwolf come forward and growl at the man , most of people did know who she was but when they saw the direwolf they knew on that instant , she took her hood off, the man bow quickly at her "My lady , forgive my rudeness behavior''

"You just defend what was yours my lord, if you don't mind I will take the girl with me''

"She is thief Lady Gwen and she needed to punish for her crimes''

"I will make sure she get the punishment she deserve m'lord'' she look at the girl and give her warmly smile "A ten golden dragons will that be suffice for the damage she make" she throw the purse to the man, he took it "more than enough my lady" she turn and look at the girl

"What is your name my lady'' she took her cloak off and wrap around her torn clothes

"Am no lady, m'lady'' she girl answer her she look very frighten

"aren't we all" the direwolf was still circling her she was more terrified than before Gwen call him off "Sam to me'' the direwolf obey

"Maria, my name is Maria, My lady thank you for your kindness''

"You look so hungry and tired come with'' the girl follow her to where they left they horse

"Who is that Gwen" Tyrion ask

"Maria this is lord Tyrion of the rock, Tyrion this is Maria my new handmaid I will appreciate if you don't take her to you bed as you did with Brella''

"With sweet sights like that before you, all you see is a gaggle of louts raising a clangor." Ser daven said

"There are a hundred whorehouses in this city where a clipped copper will buy you all the cunt you want, if I find any of you laying your finger on her, so help me gods I will kill you" she scowl "pod you ride with her"

"she really is she-wolf" ser Devan jester

Through the door came the soft sound of the high harp, mingled with a trilling of pipes. The singer's voice was muffled by the thick walls, yet Jaime knew the verse. He loved a maid as fair as summer, he remembered, with sunlight in her hair...

Jaime opens the door of his wife chamber. The song broke off abruptly as he strode into his wife's bedchamber. She muttered "My lord"

Gwen was reclining on a pile of cushions. Her feet were bare, her black hair artfully fixed, her robe a blue-and-gold samite that caught the light of the candles and shimmered as she looked up. "Sweet wife," Jaime said, "how beautiful you look tonight." He turned to the singer. "Leave us my wife would not require more songs tonight." Maria had thick sandy curly hair, dark eyes, the girl was beautiful but not as much as his young wife "ok my lord" the girl curtsy and walk away .

"I never see her before," Jaime admitted. "Who is she."

Gwen regarded him suspiciously. "Her name is Maria my new handmaid and singer."

"She quite talented " added Jaime. "she is", Jaime stare at his young beautiful wife , she is very pretty and smart too. Just the sight of her made his breeches tight

"My lord" She smiled her wickedest smile.

Gwen bolted to her feet. "You look so far away what seems to be a problem, my lord? She run her hand on his shoulders slowly. "Jaime!" she whispers softly on his ear. He gasped. Jaime's thumb grazed her lips as he stared deeply into her eyes. "There must be something wrong

With my eyes," he softly said.

"What? Why?"

"I-I can't seem to take them off you." she blush awkwardly as shegazed to his eyes, still regarding her with that look that told her he couldn't stop thinking about their first night together

"Gods be good, I want you so badly" she gasped, bit her lips. He lunged at her, pushing her against the wall . Before she know it, he's got both of her hands in one of his and grip above her head, and he's pinning her to the wall using his hips. His other hand move to her hairs grab the pin which hold them and yanks down, bringing her face up and his lips are on her. It's only just not painful. She moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full

advantage, his tongue expertly exploring her mouth. her tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation, all bump and grind. He brings his hand up to grasp her chin and holds her in place. She was helpless, her hands pinned, her face held, and his hips restraining her. . she can feel his erection against her belly. … He wants her .wants her, and gods help her she want him in her too to feel him strike inside her… now,

"gods your are so sweet" he murmurs, while pull away from her "you want wine'' he ask, but she was little upset why did he pull away

"I don't want wine Jaime, I want you, I want to sip on your lips, I want to feel you inside me'' She turned his head to kiss him. Her mouth was wet and hungry, and her skin was warm silk beneath his fingers. When his thumb brushed against her left nipple, it hardened at once. "Hurry," she urged, between kisses, as his fingers went to his laces, "oh, hurry please Jaime, I want you in me, inside mine." He pulls his breeches down and unlace her robe, she screamed as he pushed inside her. She moaning with pleasure whispers his name as he whispers hers, "Jaime" every time he slammed hard inside her. He slammer harder than before and she cry out of the pain and pleasure he fill her but Jaime stop her cry with his kiss on her mouth they finally reach they climax ,She smiled wickedly when she felt him spurting, he leaned forward to kiss the sweat from her brow. "My sweet wife," he murmured.

"Stay inside me, please. I like to feel you there." She whisper to him when he want to pull away from her. So Jaime did not move, except to put his arms around her. It feels so good to hold her, and to be held, he thought. It always this sweet?. He never has this with Cersei "Gwen," he said, "sweetling, let get you to bed you will get sick laying on this cold floor" he carry her and put her to bed he start to walk away from her bed but she took hold of his hand "sleep here tonight please'' he climb in the bed and hold her in his arms

"Why don't you move here to my chamber'' She lay her head on his chest and traced it with her finger

He laughed. "You wish is my command my lady"

"Is that a yes" she smile at him

"How can I say no to such offer." he kissed her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

In the morning Jaime have his breakfast with father and some other member of lannister house it something which he was start to get used to, he took a sit near his father

"And where is Lady Gwen this morning?" lord Tywin asks

"She wasn't hungry," Jaime said, knowing full well that she is may be in yard train her archery with ser Arthur or other knight in her guard, Jaime sign few knight so they can protect her

"There is raven came from king's landing yesterday night'' said lord Tywin

"What was it about'' Jaime ask

'King Robbert is dead'' they were all shock to hear the news "he was killed by the boar . When he was in hunting''

"seven hell, how is Cersei doing, she must be devastate to lose her husband when she so young'' Dorna say sadly, Tyrion wish to tell her that she must be happy to get rid of him cause now she can be free of him at last

''so now Joffrey is king of seven realm'' Cerenna ask

"No''

''no'' Jaime was very shock with the news "why father, Joffrey is Robbert older son'' even though he knew that was a lied

''Joffrey is too young to rule the realm, so Stannis will be the king until Joffrey reach Twenty one years''

''how did our Cersei take the news'' Tyrion ask his father

"well she did not have a choice but to accept it, Ned stark present the king's will and it was bear the king seal'' Tyrion turn his gaze to his brother Jaime

''so now Stannis will be crown as King, will Ned stark remain to act as the hand'' ser Kaven ask

"No, he renounce as the hand soon after Robbert death.''

''so who will be the hand''

''Stanis ask me to be his hand so when I leave to king's landing Jaime will be the Lord of Casterly rock on my behalf ''Tywin said "I will be very grateful if you will assist him"

"I will you have nothing to fear Tywin" ser Kaven assure him

-0-

The courtyard rang to the song of swords. Jaime was standing on the window from his room looking down on the yard were his wife was practice sword with some knight

"I can help but wonder dear brother'' Tyrion said to his brother and move to where Jaime was standing, Jaime turn and look at him " why is our dear honorable Ned stark resign as the hand and went back to his cold castle, did you think he know and if he know how long did you think it will take for her to know about your little secrete'' Jaime rise his eyebrow run his hand on his hair thinking what will his wife do if she found out about him and Cersei

"Am sure we will hear her howling she is more of the wolf than fish that young wife of yours'' he continues to taunt his brother

" Ned will not say anything to her if it will put her in danger he love her more than any of his child, I saw every day when we in winterfell the way he look at her''

''let's hope that ''

Sweat trickled icily down Gwen's face as she pressed the attack. Desmond stumbled backward, defending himself. When he raised his sword, Gwen went underneath it with a sweeping blow that crunched against the back of the knight's leg and sent him staggering the other knight sheers and shouting for her. Desmond's downcut was answered by an overhand that dented his helm. When he tried a sideswing, Gwen swept aside his blade and slammed a mailed forearm into his chest. Desmond lost his footing and sat down hard in the ground. Gwen knocked his sword from his fingers with a slash.

"Yield'' the knight smile at her and he replied "I yield''

"You really good at sword my lady'' ser Stefan said to her , Gwen give him the modest smile

"Well, I used to practice a lot back in winterfell with my brothers and ser Jory'' there sadness in her voice when she say Jory's name she remember him how he used to smile and laugh at her when she strike her brothers in archery or sword in winterfell

"My lady!" Ser Arthur , she turn and see him moving toward her "there raven from your father'' he give her the letter , she took and broke the seal and start to read she wide her eyes when she finish it she whisper " king Robbert is dead'' they were all shock with the news but ser Arthur know there more on the letter than the king's death her father will not write the letter to tell her about the king death, when they walk in the corridor ser Arthur ask her

"What did the lord told you my lady, am sure he did write to only inform you about the king's death''

"He is going back to winterfell, he told me I should be careful, I shouldn't trust anyone especially my husband. He also said there a big secrete he know but he can't tell me he afraid if the Lannister knew I know they we will kill me'' the knight look at her, he saw her fear he touch her shoulder to give her some comfort

"I will give my life for you my lady'' Gwen give him a warmest smile, she know he will give his life to protect her

"I know" she kisses his cheek and took off

-0-

She was in her room reread the letter her fathers send to her, when the door opened, she hurriedly stuffed the note under her sheet and sat on it. The maid enter in the room but she was not the one among her usually maids .

"What do you want?" Gwen demanded.

"Will milady needs any help?"

"No thanks"

"As you wish"

Gwen did not want her husband to know about the note her father send to her, she move to the hearth in her room and she thrust the note in the flames, watching the parchment curl and blacken. She drifted to her window, wonder to herself what was the secret her father know but soon she was shatter into reality when she hear someone on the door

''my lady, lunch is ready''

"okay I will be there in minutes'' she was already change, wear her green samite gown with long sleeves well embroider with silver thread and her long black braid was bound with silver jeweled rings, walk slowly down the hall she was not feel good, she was tired and feel like throw up all the time she took a sit next to her husband and the maids start to serve the food in the table

"Joffrey sixteen name day is coming soon," said lord Tywin "and Cersei want it to be held here in casterly rock".

Gwen was very quiet that day she did not say a thing, she took a piece of meat from her plate and feed it to Sam under the table. The direwolf took it from her hand delicate and eat it.

Cerenna sniffed in disapproval.

"A noble lady does not feed dogs at her table," she said, breaking piece of comb and letting the honey drip down onto her bread.

"She's not a dog, she's a direwolf," Gwen pointed out as Sam licked her fingers with a rough tongue. she feel sick already and last thing she want was some lecture about being a proper lady. Everyone on the table gaze at her

"Sorry." She say in small voice, she wasn't feel okay since morning, she wakes up sick, she doesn't even feel like eating

"Is something wrong dear?" Lady Dorna ask.

"No" she lied

"You didn't touch you food''

"Am not hungry," Gwen said,

"You did not eat this morning too." Jaime told her, his voice was full of concern

"come on now girl eat something do you want to starve yourself to death" Lord Tywin told , even though his voice was small but it was more of command than request, she took the piece of meat and place it on her lips but even before it reach on her mouth she start to retch

"Am sorry" she rise up from her chair and start to run outside the room,

"Is she sick" lord Tywin look at his son with simple smile on his lips, everyone was very surprise to see Lord Tywin smile but Dorn was the first one to understand why the Casterly rock lord was smile

"I better go and check on her" he rise up and start walk away from the room

"Do you think she is with child my lord" Lady Dorn asks Lord Tywin when Jaime left

"If she is not then she must be really sick''

Jaime saw her outside lean on the ground , Rose was with her but she was still throw up, he move close to her and pat her back,

"Go find the measter Creylen'' he told the maid, when she finish he help her to get up and lead her back to her room, he open the door and lead her to sit on the cushion

"I told you, I don't need to see the measter am okay'' she told him

"You are not okay, you need to be looking after" he took sit next to her and brush her cheek, there soft knock on the door Jaime rise and go to open the door

"I come as fast as I can ser Jaime'' the maester said and move to where Gwen sit

"What is wrong young lady'' she measter ask her

"nothing'' she told him ''it not nothing she is sick, she didn't eat anything since morning and when she eat she throw up'' Jaime explain to him, the old man move close and start o examine her, but her turn and look at Jaime, his lips form a little sign of smile "I will need to more test so as to be sure before I told what's wrong with her"

"It's bad'' Jaime asks

" no ser Jaime it nothing to worry about ,could you leave me alone with her once I finish I will find you'' Jaime step outside and leave Gwen with the measter , he decide to went back to where he left his father, lord Tywin was still discuss Joffrey name's day

"I think it best if I held it here in casterly rock , I don't think Stanis will have the time when he become the king" said lord Tywin, Jaime took sit and pour some wine in his goblet listen to his father plan

"What is wrong with her" Tyrion ask him he was worry about the girl

"I leave her with the measter'' Jaime told him, he did want to think too much about his young wife so he turn and look at his father "what you want me to do father''

"I want you to make sure the security is strong, I don't want to hear about robbery during the celebration ''

"Pardon me, my lord'' they both turn and see the measter

"Measter Crelyne, welcome'' Tywin said to the old man "do you know what is wrong with my daughter in law''

"Yes my lord''

"Be our guest and tell us''

"Congratulation my lord, it seems like soon you will have another grandchild'' the measter smile

"You mean to say Gwen is with child'' Jaime ask he was surprise his wife is with child he will be father soon, he did not know why he was so happy about it not like he doesn't have a children already, he have three with his sister but they were not his , Cersei didn't even allow him to carry them thinking what people will say about it, but this child will be his , he will carry her or him in arms and it will call him father and the whole realm we know he is the father of that child

"Yes ser Jaime'' the measter told him

"Can I see her now" Jaime ask he was very happy every one can see his smile

"yes, but you will not be able to talk with her, I give her milk of poppy so she can sleep, cause she was…'' he didn't even wait for him to finish talking, Jaime was already start to storm out from the room ,everyone in the room start to laugh they never saw Jaime such happy as he was that day

"My lord!, ser Jaime!'' the measter try to call him back but he didn't turn back

"Leave him be measter Crelyne, it not every day you get to hear you going to be a father'' Lord Tywin told him the measter only smile ''but I will encourage the lady to eat she need her strength''

"I will make sure of that'' Tywin ensure him

"How do you think the child will look like'' Tyrion wonder "more of Stark like it mother or Lannister like it father''

''will it be a boy or girl'' Mryllien ask "ohh, do you think if it a boy which hair color will suit him best black or golden''

"I heard Lady Gwen's big brothers are very handsome'' Cerenna said

'' they are, especially the bastard one, I heard they say he is more of the Stark than the heir'' Mryllien

"It true Robb his other siblings took more from their mother Tully but Jon, Gwen and Arya they more of Stark'' Tyrion explain to his cousins

"Black hair Lannister , he will be the first one to occur in house lannister'' Ser kevan said looking at his brother

"Lannister seed are very strong'' Lord Tywin said

"So as Stark'' Tyrion remind him, lord Tywin look at his young son and then reply ''if it will have black hair or golden hair it will still be Jaime's heir so it doesn't matter which house he will take more, as long as he will carry the Lannister name''

''he, what if is she'' Tyrion ask

"if it will be the girl am sure Jaime can make another, and if he will not get another then she will be his heir , am sure she will be smart as her mother and strong as her father''

He was in his wife chamber he saw her, she was still sleep due the milk of poppy the measter give her, he went and sit on the chair near her bed took her hand into his kiss it and rub it gently, he run his hand into her black hair , he remember when cersei was with child, their child she didn't even allow him to touch her but Gwen was not Cersei , she is his wife, he stroke her cheek and whisper some words to her "thank you, I promise you I will be the best husband and father. I will love our baby so much my love''

Tyrion Lannister open the door of his sister's in law chamber and enter inside. He saw the direwolf laying near the door then his gaze turn to his brother who was sitting on the sit near his young wife his step was too soft even Jaime did notice him there until he open his mouth to speak to him .

"Beautiful, isn't she you can watch her everyday but not seek tired of see her face" he said softly. Jaime jerked up, blinking, turn to look at his brother.

"Tyrion" Jaime gaped at him, "I didn't hear when you enter'' he was still half asleep. Patiently, Tyrion look at his brother, then clapped him on the shoulder "how it feel to be a really father''.

''I don't know but all I know is I can't wait to hold my child on my hands, see him growing up teach him how to be great fighter'' Tyrion glanced down and saw how his brother look at his young wife he never see Jaime look like at other woman than Cersei, he think may he was falling for his wife and he doesn't know it yet

"come with me brother'' Tyrion told him "we need to celebrate '' Jaime look at Tyrion and small smile curve into his lips , he lean down and kiss his wife before he start to follow his brother outside

''And where are we going '' he ask him curious

"it secrete dear brother" they mount they horse and rode off, they reach , the enter in the one of tavern ,Tyrion order wine and foods the maids brought it to them ,Jaime only look at his brother who drank more than he do, he know Tyrion like to drink and whore around

"I have I gift for you dear brother'' Jaime look at him and smile

"So why you don't give it to me now'' he ask

"The time is not ready yet, when the time come I will'' Tyrion told him "More wine?" Tyrion asked him.

"I should not object," Jaime said, holding out his cup, "I should not object at all. That's a fine red. From the Arbor?"

"Dornish." Tyrion gestured, and his serving man poured.

"Quite the find. Dornish wines are not often so rich." Jaime ask him

"Rich," said Tyrion said he can't hide his smile, taking a healthy gulp. He his brother was not a man for sipping,. Tyrion had made note of that at once. "We are the lannister of the Rock Jaime"

"I'm pleased you think so... ."

"As you wish." He took another swallow, dribbling wine on the front of his black satin doublet. He was wearing a cloth-of-gold half cape fastened with a miniature spear, its point enameled in dark red. And he was well and truly drunk.

Tyrion covered his mouth and belched politely. Unlike his brother he had gone easy on the wine, but he was very full. "

"More wine?"

"No. No, truly, I...''

"oh, gods be damned, Why not? Tyrion filled his cup to the brim, But Jaime didn't take any sip Tyrio look at him and sigh "okay follow me''

"Where are we going Tyrion'' Jaime ask

"I told you it secrete'' but the minutes they enter inside Jaime knew where he was

"A brothel," Jaime said. "What do you mean to do here?"

"What does one usually do in a brothel?"

Jaime laughed. "I have a wife with child in her belly. If I should remind you"

"And I heard when women are with child they less functional" he whisper the last part which make Jaime laugh. Inside the door, a tall woman in flowing silks was waiting for them. She had ebon skin and sandalwood eyes. "I am ellonar," she announced, bowing deeply. "And you are-"

"Let us not get into the habit of names. Names are dangerous." The air smelled of some exotic spice, and the floor beneath his feet displayed a mosaic of two women entwined in love. "You have a pleasant establishment."

"I have labored long to make it so. I am glad the Lannister boy is pleased." Her voice was flowing amber, liquid with the accents of the distant Summer Isles.

"Well it not for me to be please," Tyrion said, the woman turn and looked at Jaime. "Show me a few of your girls."

"It will be my great delight. You will find that they are all as sweet as they are beautiful, and skilled in every art of love." She swept off gracefully, leaving Tyrion to waddle after as best he could on legs half the length of hers. Tyrion turn to see his brother sit where he was, his give him cold stare and Jaime start to follow him

From behind an ornate Myrish screen carved with flowers and fancies and dreaming maidens, they peered unseen into a common room where an old man was playing a cheerful air on the pipes. In a cushioned alcove, a drunken Tyroshi with a purple beard dandled a buxom young wench on his knee. He'd unlaced her bodice and was tilting his cup to pour a thin trickle of wine over her breasts so he might lap it off. Two other girls sat playing at tiles before a leaded glass window. The freckled one wore a chain of blue flowers in her honeyed hair. The other had skin as smooth and black as polished jet, wide dark eyes, small pointed breasts. They dressed in flowing silks cinched at the waist with beaded belts. The sunlight pouring through the colored glass outlined their sweet young bodies through the thin cloth, and Tyrion felt a stirring in his groin. "I would respectfully suggest the dark-skinned girl," said Ellanor.

"She's young Tyrion." Jaime said

"She has sixteen years, my lord Just like the Stark girl you married." Jaime look at Long dark hair and blue eyes you could drown in, but he didn't cause he was already drown to another even though he didn't know yet. So long ago... What a wretched fool he was. "But she is my wife, but not her''

"I could give you my daughter" His surprise must have shown on his face,

"Your daughter" Jaime cough awkward

Ellanor continued, "My people hold that there is no shame to be found in the pillow house. In the Summer Isles, those who are skilled at giving pleasure are greatly esteemed. Many highborn youths and maidens serve for a few years after their flowerings, to honor the gods."

"What do the gods have to do with it?" he curios ask

"The gods made our bodies as well as our souls, is it not so? They give us voices, so we might worship them with song. They give us hands, so we might build them temples. And they give us desire, so we might mate and worship them in that way." Jaime can't hide hold his smile anymore

"Remind me to tell the High Septon," said Tyrion. "If I could pray with my cock, I'd be much more religious." He waved a hand. "I will gladly accept your suggestion."

"I shall summon my daughter. Come."

The girl met him at the foot of the stairs. She was tall, though not so tall as her mother, she had to kneel before Tyrion could kiss her. "My name is Jen," she said, with only the slightest hint of her mother's accent.

"You are very beautiful, Jen," Tyrion told her. "From head to heels, every part of you is lovely. Yet just now the part that interests me most is your tongue."

"My lord will find my tongue well schooled. When I was a girl I learned when to use it, and when not."

"That pleases me." Tyrion smiled. "But do you think you can please my brother" the girl turn and look at Jaime who was quite the all time she move close to Jaime "Come, my lord." She took him by the hand and start drew him, but Jaime brush her hand away from him

"Am married my lady, thank you''

"I can please you more than you wife can," the girl said, saucily. Jaime look at the girl, he took some gold coin on his pocket and give to her. "Now can you leave me alone with my brother''

She did. But as she slipped past Jaime, clutching one shoe and a pile of her clothes, she reached

down and gave his cock a squeeze through his breeches. "_jen,_" she reminded him, before she darted

half-clothed from the room.

_Jen, _Jaime mused. "I can't betray my vow to my wife with whore" he told him when the girl was

gone.

"Can't you?" Tyrion settled on a stool. "And who, will you betray her with? If I may ask" Jaime only look at his brother and say nothing "ohh, may be with the golden hair woman, with green eyes and same age as you''

"Shut up, Tyrion"

"look at me and tell me if you didn't sleep with our sweet cersei when you were already wed to her, all those time you went to king's landing '' Jaime start to walks away from his brother but stop when hear him speak "I wonder how long will it take for her to find out about your and Cersei'' Tyrion move close to him and whisper to him "what will you think she will do, will she forgive the man who cripple her brother for love of his sister, if I were her I wouldn't'' Jaime took off and left his brother stand where he was

-0-

She heard the door open as her maids brought the hot water for her bath. She was standing on the window of her room. "Come see," she told them. "There's a castle in the sky."

They came to have a look. "It's made of gold." Rose said "A castle all of gold, there's a sight I'd like to see." Gwen smile softly

"A castle, is it?" Maria had to squint. "That tower's tumbling over, looks like. It's all ruins, that is."

she did not want to hear about falling towers and ruined castles. She closed the shutters and said, "I heard you brother Robb and his lady wife have a baby boy" Rose ask

"He call him Eddard after our father" said Gwen. "Am sorry Rose I know you had crush with him." She teases rub her belly softly

"I was not," Rose declared. "I always has crush with Jon" she brush a little when she said

Maria gave a soft chuckle. "Lady Gwen, you'll be wanting to get into the tub before the water gets too cool."

Sansa let Rose pull her shift up over her head and climbed into the big wooden tub. She closed her eyes. It was very cold that night and she was trembling

. "You are trembling, m'lady."

"The water is not hot enough," Gwen said. Rose sent Maria to fetch more hot water while she washed Gwen's back Jaime walks in and found Maria start to pour hot water in tub when she start to talk he shake his head and gesture her to leave the room

"I will take care of her go'' they bow and took off, he took a brush and start to wash her back softly

"you know am thinking of how my child will look like, will he has black curly hair like Jon with Green eyes like Jaime or Golden hair with blue eyes like Robb and me'' Jaime run his hand on her bare belly and whisper softly on her ear

"He will still be handsome boy whatever he look'' she open her eyes and saw Jaime .he took her blue robe and swift it on her body. "You look lovely, Gwen." He took her hand and led her to the cushion on their room.

"You wouldn't mind if he has black color, my lord," Gwen said. Jaime chuckle, brush a strand of her hair away from her beautiful face "black hair lannister'' he think for a moment, "as long as he has the green eyes'' he tease

" I don't care, which family he will took more he will still be my child ,my first born, my heir" he lean and kiss her lips softly. He pull away and place his head into her brush her cheeks gently "thank you'' he said softly , she didn't know what he was thanking her for and then he continue to speak his hot breath brush her face make her shiver with needs "for carrying my child. For giving me the child of my own the one who can proudly call him my son and he me father'' he leans forward and kisses her softly. Something changes while he's kissing her, his lips grow more urgent against hers, his hand moves up from her chin and he's holding the side of her head, his other hand on the other side. His breathing accelerates. He deepens the kiss, leaning into her. She put her hands on his arms. She runs them through his hair. He leans his forehead against her's, his eyes closed, his voice strained.

"Are you tired'' he whispers

"No, why" she whisper back.

"Cause I want to make love to you as token of my affection for carrying our child, my love'' His voice was soft, seductive. He leaning down, he kisses her, his lips tender against hers , push her gently so she can lean on the cushion. His cool fingers trail languidly across her belly. Her skin is oversensitive, her hips flex automatically. She was panting loudly. All she can concentrate on is his voice and his touch. Nothing else is real. Nothing else matters, nothing else registers on her radar. His fingers slip into her robe, he murmurs and he pushes two fingers inside her. She gasps. He moves his fingers tantalizingly slowly, in, out, and she pushes against him, tilting her hips up. He smile softly, and his thumb circles her clitoris and then presses down. She groans loudly as her body bucks beneath his expert fingers. He reaches up and pushes the rest of her robe out from her body.

"I want you inside me," she breathe.

"I know," he murmurs. He leans down and kisses her, his fingers still moving rhythmi cally inside her, his thumb circling and pressing. His other hand scoops her hair off her head and holds her head in place. His tongue mirrors the actions of his fingers, claim ing her. Her legs begin to stiffen as she push against his hand. He gentles his hand, so she brought back from the brink. He does this again and again. It so frustrated she want him to take her

"I want you now" she breathes in his ear. Jaime look at her she "Please," she beg, and he finally takes pity on her. "What do you want my lady?" he ask still wear his smile, he always know how to make her go crazy for him he like when she whisper his name beg him to enter her

"You… now," she whisper, He withdraws his hand and He kneels up between her legs, and very slowly he pulls his breeches off, staring down at her, his eyes gleaming.. She watch with fascinated, mesmerize_._

He raises his eyebrows as his hand moves up and down his impressive length. He stares down at her for a moment, measur ing her need, and then he grabs her suddenly and slide inside her. It takes her by surprise. He plunges inside her. He holding her wrists tightly by her side, and thrusting into her deeply. She groan…_._

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she hold him the only way she can as he thrusting deep into her, staring down at her, gray eyes glowing, passionate and possessive. He starts to move, re ally move. She groan. It's so raw, so carnal, making her so wanton. She revel in his possession, his lust slaking hers. He moves

with ease, luxuriating in her, enjoying her something he never have this with his sister their sexual intercourse was very quick, his lips slightly parted as his breathing increases. He twists his hips from side to side, and the feeling is exquisite_. _She closed her eyes, feeling the buildup – that delicious, slow, step climbing build. Pushing her higher, higher to the castle in the air. Oh yes… his stroke increasing fractional ly. She moan loudly. Whisper his name, enjoying every thrust, every push that fills her. And he picks up the pace, thrusting faster… harder… and her whole body was moving to his rhythm, and she can feel her legs stiffening, and her insides quivering and quickening. she cry out a wordless, passionate plea as she touch the sun and burn, falling around him, falling down, back to a breathless, bright summit on Earth. He slams into her and stops abruptly as he reaches his climax, pulling at her wrists and sinking gracefully and word lessly onto her.

"Seven hell Gwen, what are you doing to me?" he breathes as he nuzzles my neck. "You com pletely beguile me, Gwen. You weave some powerful magic."

He releases her wrists, and she run her fingers through his hair, try to control her breath. She tighten her legs around him.

"I'm the one beguiled," she whispers.

Jaime looks up, gazing at her, his expression is disconcerted, alarmed even. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he holds her head in place.

"You. Are. Mine," he says to her, each word a staccato. "Do you understand?" she was his only his he didn't want to share her with anyone like he did with Cersei he didn't know he could feel this way with other woman instead of his sister but Gwen prove him wrong the way he feel for her he could understand may be he was start to fall for her without him knowing

He's so earnest, so impassioned. The force of his plea is so unexpected and disarming. She wonders why he's feeling like this.

"Yes, yours," she whisper, derailed by his fervor. He move out of her and carry her to the bed they share pull her to him until her head lay on his chest she begins to trail feather light kisses around his chest

"Promise me, I will be the only man to be inside you'' she pause title her head so she can look at him

"Why would I take another, while my husband please me more '' she traced his chest with her finger

He laughed. "I do" she bit her lip and node wear a smile on her lips

"I don't want to share you with anyone Gwen''

"You won't share me with any one Jaime, am all yours and only yours my love'' she ensure him put kiss on his chest


End file.
